


Speranza Senza Redenzione

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quanto tempo fissava quella macchia lassù, sul muro della sua prigione? Quante ore erano trascorse? Quanti giorni, da che era stato rinchiuso lì dentro? Aveva cercato di tenere il conto delle ore, ma non era servito; il dolore, i ricordi, i sogni tormentati che lo perseguitavano se si addormentava, gli avevano fatto perdere ogni riferimento temporale.</p><p>Perché non poteva semplicemente smettere di pensare? Il modo in cui li avevano arrestati, il disgusto nei loro occhi nel trovarli teneramente abbracciati, nudi sotto quelle lenzuola impregnate dell'intenso odore di sesso e sudore, l'umiliazione del processo, la disperazione della condanna.<br/>Riviveva tutto quanto a ciclo continuo.</p><p>[YAOI, LaviYuu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dopo la Tempesta

**_**DISCLAIMER** _ **: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _ma ho una bella bambolina woodoo... prima o poi funzionerà_** **!** **

**_**ATTENZIONE** _ ** **_**YAOI** _ ** ****\- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!** **

* * *

 

Questa storia è intesa come seguito di [" **Se i biancospini tornano a fiorire** "](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1109095&i=1), di **mamie**.

 

  


  


 

# Speranza Senza Redenzione

  


****

**Capitolo 1 : Dopo la Tempesta**

 

Umiliato. Negletto. Prigioniero.  
Ecco dove l'aveva condotto il destino. Come mai era arrivato a quel punto?

L'avevano appena spinto dentro quella che, certamente, sarebbe stata la sua nuova sistemazione. Una mano strappò con violenza il cappuccio nero che gli era stato infilato a forza (e stretto fin quasi a farlo soffocare) subito dopo essere salito sul cellulare. Barcollò nel buio per qualche istante, poi stramazzò al suolo di schianto.

Il gocciolare insistente lungo la parete a ridosso della quale era disteso il suo corpo gli fece riprendere conoscenza. Con estrema fatica, si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi per affrontare di nuovo la dura realtà e capire dove l'avevano rinchiuso, questa volta. Il primo tentativo di muoversi però lo fece rendere conto di essere stato legato, oltre che incatenato, quasi fino a impedirgli di respirare. Gli doleva tutto: ogni muscolo che sforzava, ogni boccata d'aria che gli riempiva i polmoni, provocavano fitte lancinanti.

Cercò di vedere meglio ciò che lo imprigionava, nonostante la cella in cui l'avevano scaraventato fosse quasi del tutto avvolta dal buio. L'unico raggio di luce proveniva dalla feritoia nella porta di legno marcio; cercò di strisciare verso di essa. Gocce di sudore gli imperlarono la fronte per la fatica e la sofferenza che quel movimento provocava.

Ansimando, si esaminò il corpo. Bende. Era avvolto in larghe bende bianche con disegnati simboli che non dubitava appartenere alle arti dei Crow e dei quali lui ben immaginava lo scopo: sigilli.

Si sentiva tanto debole e le sue ferite erano aperte e sanguinanti, segno che guariva molto lentamente, come una persona normale. Avevano inibito la capacità di rigenerare che gli conferiva il tatuaggio sul petto, annullato la forza sovrumana che possedeva. Per meglio tenerlo sotto controllo, per poterlo spezzare.

Rotolò verso il muro più lontano, riportandosi nelle tenebre di quella prigione fredda e squallida. Sapeva cosa volevano da lui; fin dal momento in cui l'avevano sorpreso a letto con Lavi. Fin dal processo farsa che avevano inscenato. Per quello non aveva detto una parola, né risposto ad alcuna delle domande che gli erano state rivolte. Loro pretendevano l'Abiura. No, non da lui. Da lui non l'avrebbero mai avuta, piuttosto avrebbe lasciato che l'uccidessero così, privandolo di quelle capacità che loro stessi gli avevano conferito contro la sua volontà. La tortura non lo spaventava.

Ciò che invece lo terrorizzava era il pensiero di quel che avrebbero fatto a Lavi, perché non avrebbe retto. Lavi non era un vero combattente, non sopportava il dolore come poteva fare lui. Che ne sarebbe stato? Dov'era in quel momento? Stava bene?

Kanda si morse un labbro. Tutte domande inutili, ne era conscio, visto che nessuno avrebbe fornito delle risposte. Soprattutto perché lui non avrebbe _mai_ chiesto. No, non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di vederlo supplicare per ricevere notizie della persona che, secondo l'assurda legge della Chiesa, gli era proibito amare.

Li avevano chiamati sodomiti, strappati in piena notte dal letto in cui dormivano e imprigionati nelle segrete dell'Ordine Oscuro in attesa di giudizio. Era stato privato della sua dignità e torturato, finché non l'avevano trascinato nella Sala del Consiglio per il processo. Non dubitava che a Lavi fosse stato riservato lo stesso trattamento, viste le sue condizioni quando l'avevano spinto a forza dentro la stanza.

Non si erano difesi, che potevano dire? Komui aveva parlato per loro, fallendo miseramente.

Condannati e separati, ma lui sapeva che l'Ordine non poteva in alcun modo rinunciare a due dei più forti Esorcisti al suo servizio. Tutta quella messa in scena serviva solo a fiaccarli per poterli controllare di nuovo. No, non l'avrebbe permesso, con lui non ci sarebbero riusciti. Mai.

Tutti lo guardavano come se fosse colpevole di qualcosa, ma lui non si sentiva affatto colpevole. Non aveva scelto di provare quei sentimenti, semplicemente era successo. Ignorarli era stato vano e alla fine vi aveva ceduto tutto d'un colpo, durante _quella_ missione... sull'arca. Ognuno dei due aveva creduto di aver perso l'altro e l'abbraccio liberatorio con cui Lavi quasi era riuscito a soffocarlo s'era rivelato sufficiente a turbarlo, al punto da vincere ogni sua reticenza. Tuttora non aveva idea di chi fra loro avesse trascinato l'altro di nuovo dentro quella porta. Ricordava soltanto con quanta foga si erano baciati, abbracciati di nuovo e poi ancora baciati, finché la voce di moyashi non li aveva riportati alla realtà. Era stato allora che aveva realizzato quanto oltre il punto del non ritorno fossero giunti entrambi. Di quanto inutile fosse continuare a negarlo, a resistere.

- _Tch_. - gli sfuggì dalle labbra ferite e sanguinanti. Odiava sentirsi impotente, eppure si ritrovava rinchiuso lì dentro con l'unica compagnia dei suoi ricordi. E lui odiava ricordare, perché si rendeva conto che era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva di Lavi, tutto quel che aveva per non impazzire.

Un ghigno amaro gli si disegnò sul volto mentre cercava di raddrizzarsi contro la parete. Non voleva dormire, sapeva quali sogni l'avrebbero visitato.

 

 

La porta si aprì con un clangore metallico accompagnato da un cigolio sordo e uno dei carcerieri Crow che lo sorvegliavano fece il suo ingresso con un vassoio di cibo dall'odore nauseante e una torcia.

\- Il tuo pasto, sodomita. - disse con un sorrisetto beffardo. Kanda serrò la mascella. No, non si sarebbe lasciato provocare da quella nullità, né gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di mangiare la sbobba che gli offriva con tanta arroganza. Girò il viso verso la parete di pietra della cella, l'odore di muffa e di marciume era di gran lunga migliore.

\- _Tch_. - fu l'unico suono che permise alle sue labbra di articolare, il tono sprezzante come sempre. L'uomo di fronte a lui sollevò un sopracciglio con aria divertita.

\- Siamo ancora molto orgogliosi, eh? - lo canzonò. - Peccato che tu non sia più l'Esorcista migliore dell'Ordine Oscuro. Mangia, o non potrai più rivederlo. - aggiunse con una risatina.

Per quanto la rabbia stesse montando in lui come un'onda di mareggiata, Kanda si costrinse a restare impassibile. Quel bastardo, come osava tirare in ballo Lavi? Che ne sapeva dei sentimenti che nutriva per lui? Si costrinse a continuare a ignorarlo e l'uomo uscì con una scrollata di spalle, lasciandogli il vassoio sul pavimento lercio.

Il buio inghiottì di nuovo la cella appena la porta si fu richiusa. Di nuovo solo con i suoi pensieri, quei pensieri che insistentemente richiamavano un continuo di ricordi, ormai più dolorosi delle ferite infertegli. Non poteva dormire e non voleva restare sveglio, non quando ogni penoso respiro premeva per mormorare il nome di Lavi. Perché mai non l'avevano giustiziato? Se solo avesse potuto morire... non c'era altro modo per far tacere i ricordi.

Si trascinò verso la scodella colma di brodaglia maleodorante, considerando se cedere e nutrirsi, nella speranza di poter evadere da quel posto. Provò a piegare le braccia per afferrare il cucchiaio, ma scoprì che non riusciva ad avvicinarlo alla bocca, legato com'era. Un ghigno amaro gli contorse i lineamenti: no, non avrebbe mai mangiato come un cane. Si accasciò sul pavimento, girandosi sulla schiena, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto della sua prigione.

 

Kanda non mosse un muscolo quando il carceriere rientrò per riprendersi il vassoio, né disse una sola parola per rispondere alla domanda irriverente che questi gli rivolse. Fissava sempre il soffitto, come se fosse in stato catatonico, tanto che il viso del giovane Crow si rabbuiò, accantonando il sarcasmo per lasciar intravedere un'ombra di preoccupazione.

A Kanda non importava; il bastardo poteva dire quel che voleva, lui non l'avrebbe ascoltato.

\- Il prigioniero è disteso in terra, immobile. Non risponde agli stimoli. - lo sentì comunicare a qualcuno, dopo che l'ebbe colpito con lo stivale.

Subito dopo la cella era di nuovo buia. Da quanto tempo fissava quella macchia lassù, sul muro della sua prigione? Quante ore erano trascorse? Quanti giorni, da che era stato rinchiuso lì dentro? Aveva cercato di tenere il conto delle ore, ma non era servito; il dolore, i ricordi, i sogni tormentati che lo perseguitavano se si addormentava gli avevano fatto perdere ogni riferimento temporale.

Perché non poteva semplicemente smettere di pensare? Il modo in cui li avevano arrestati, il disgusto nei loro occhi nel trovarli teneramente abbracciati, nudi sotto quelle lenzuola impregnate dell'intenso odore di sesso e sudore, l'umiliazione del processo, la disperazione della condanna. Riviveva tutto quanto a ciclo continuo, per poi cercare rifugio in ogni istante felice trascorso con Lavi. Perché, anche se non lo aveva mai ammesso, ciò che erano diventati l'uno per l'altro l'aveva reso felice, per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Adesso rimpiangeva di essere stato così terribilmente testardo da non mostrare mai del tutto i sentimenti che provava.

" _Non gli ho mai detto che l'amo_ ," si rammaricò amaramente con sé stesso, reclinando la testa contro la fredda pietra del muro dietro di lui. _"Ed è troppo tardi ormai."_

La porta della cella si aprì di nuovo, lentamente questa volta, proiettando una lama di luce all'interno. La figura che si stagliava in quella luce, abbagliante per i suoi occhi abituati alla penombra del luogo, parve familiare a Kanda, ma non riusciva a distinguere chi fosse.

\- Come stai, Kanda-kun? Sono venuto a prenderti. - disse l'uomo, facendo cenno a chi lo affiancava di liberare il prigioniero.

Komui? Come mai era lì? Con che autorità lo stava liberando?

\- Perché? - chiese soltanto, certo che l'altro avrebbe compreso.

\- Non possono privarsi di te. Volevano solo punirti. - rispose Komui, con un tono e un'espressione così seri che raramente gli aveva visto assumere. - Ma non si fidano più di te; ti controlleranno.

Potevano fare quel che volevano, per quanto gli importava, purché Lavi fosse rimasto con lui. Anche se non avesse potuto più nemmeno avvicinarlo, bastava che ci fosse, che potesse vederlo.

\- Lui dov'è? - domandò allora, e il suo tono non ammetteva un rifiuto. Perché era piuttosto inutile fingere che non gli importasse, dopo che tutti avevano saputo, quindi Kanda aveva chiesto, preteso di sapere.

\- Kanda-kun... - l'espressione di Komui si fece triste, come se lo compatisse, e il giovane serrò i denti per impedirsi di esplodere in uno scatto d'ira. Sapeva che Komui non intendeva offenderlo, ma non voleva la sua pietà. - Lavi... è morto. - disse infine, la voce incrinata dal dolore.

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono leggermente a quelle parole, l'ovvio stupore che per una volta si mostrava con chiarezza sul suo viso.

\- Menti! - ruggì, strattonando le catene che ancora lo imprigionavano fino a farsi sanguinare i polsi.

\- Vorrei fosse così, credimi. - Komui scosse la testa, mostrandosi addolorato. - Non... ce lo aspettavamo. Si è impiccato con le sue catene.

No, Lavi non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non poteva essere vero, mentivano per separarli! Doveva essere una macchinazione di Bookman per riprendere il controllo sull'apprendista ribelle, non c'era altra spiegazione.

\- Voglio vederlo. - pretese, gli occhi scuri che lanciavano una muta accusa.

\- Non l'hanno permesso nemmeno a me. - Komui allargò le braccia in un gesto sconsolato. - Bookman si sta occupando della sepoltura.

Se stava mentendo, era davvero un grande attore. L'eventualità che le sue parole fossero vere colpì Kanda come un macigno. Che avrebbe fatto allora? Che senso avrebbe avuto la sua vita, se doveva continuare a sopportarla da solo?

\- Me ne frego di Bookman! - sibilò con astio. - Portami da Lavi.

In quel momento la figura che era rimasta nell'ombra dietro Komui si fece avanti, rivelando con il suo abbigliamento di far parte del corpo speciale chiamato Crow, alle dirette dipendenze della Sede Centrale dell'Ordine Oscuro. Era una donna minuta, capelli castano molto chiaro raccolti in una treccia e occhi scuri, viso dai lineamenti spigolosi ed espressione risoluta. Avrebbe benissimo potuto essere la sorella dell'Ispettore Link.

\- Non sei nella posizione di fare richieste, Kanda. - tagliò corto, facendo per avvicinarsi al giovane e prelevarlo a forza.

\- No. - Komui mosse un braccio a sbarrarle la strada. - Va bene, potrai vederlo. - promise; poi si voltò verso di lei. - Liberatelo e andiamo. - ordinò con decisione.

La donna lo fissò come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito, incrociando le braccia al petto e fronteggiandolo a muso duro.

\- Questo non è consentito, anche se siete il Supervisore. - obiettò. - Non è prudente rimuovere le restrizioni, potrebbe...

\- Ispettore, ne abbiamo già discusso. - Komui sospirò, sistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali. - Vedete bene che non è in condizioni di nuocere ad alcuno. Lasciategli pure le catene a mani e piedi, se credete, ma toglietegli quei sigilli.

La donna serrò le labbra in un'espressione contrariata, corrucciando la fronte. Parve riflettere sulle parole del Supervisore, poi lanciò un'occhiata significativa al prigioniero.

\- Le mani saranno sufficienti. - borbottò, accingendosi ad annullare l'incantesimo che bloccava le capacità di Kanda. Poi rimosse le catene dai suoi piedi e sganciò dal muro quelle che gli stringevano i polsi, facendogli cenno di seguire Komui e accodandosi appena il giovane fu abbastanza stabile sulle gambe da camminare.

 

 

Dopo la prima rampa di scale Kanda iniziò a riconoscere il luogo in cui si trovava: era sempre stato nella torre del Quartier Generale Europeo! Per quello l'avevano bendato prima di farlo scendere dal carro, così da non consentirgli di accorgersi che erano tornati indietro!

Quindi anche Lavi doveva essere stato riportato lì. Erano sempre stati così vicini e non lo sapevano! Forse se gli avessero detto che lui era nella torre Lavi non... no, non l'avrebbe mai creduto finché non ne avesse visto il corpo con i propri occhi.

Sentiva che le ferite cominciavano a guarire e aveva una gran fame. Dopo chissà quanti giorni di digiuno era completamente sfinito, ma non per questo si sarebbe piegato alla volontà dell'Ordine Oscuro di separarlo da Lavi.

Komui fece strada fino al piccolo cimitero cui avevano adibito uno dei tanti cortili interni della Torre, nel quale parevano essersi radunate diverse persone. Appena fu più vicino, Kanda poté riconoscere Lenalee e poi Reever, moyashi, accompagnato dal suo cane da guardia, Miranda e Marie, Crowley... e, davanti ad una delle croci, Bookman.

Sentendo arrivare altra gente il vecchio studioso si voltò per vedere di chi si trattasse e la sua attenzione fu immediatamente tutta per lui. Incontrandone lo sguardo, duro e inflessibile, a Kanda si fermò il cuore, perché vi lesse la conferma di ciò che più temeva al mondo. "Vedi cosa hai fatto?" dicevano quegli occhi cerchiati di nero. "È solo a causa tua se Lavi è morto." E dicevano anche che non sarebbe mai stato perdonato per questo.

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola; poiché lui stesso mai avrebbe potuto perdonarselo, invece di replicare chinò il capo e, serrando le labbra per impedirsi di urlare, cadde in ginocchio.

\- _Lui_ non dovrebbe essere qui. - disse Bookman con voce spietata, spostando l'attenzione su Komui.

Quest'ultimo lo fronteggiò, portandosi davanti a Kanda, incurante del fatto che tutti i presenti si stavano domandando perché gli fosse permesso di essere lì.

\- Non ha sofferto abbastanza? - ribatté in tono stanco. Aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze perché quella maledetta faccenda non finisse in tragedia e fallito miseramente. Adesso voleva solo porvi fine. - Non negargli anche l'ultimo saluto.

Bookman non rispose, semplicemente si fece da parte, lanciando a Kanda un'occhiata in tralice che valeva più di mille parole.

Qualunque cosa Kanda avesse voluto dire sapeva che non sarebbe stata sufficiente a cancellare la sua colpa; perché, se amare Lavi per lui significava qualcosa, era senz'altro colpevole di averne causato la morte. Per un crimine simile non aveva scuse e se gli fosse stato possibile avrebbe espiato con la propria vita in quel preciso istante.

Si tirò in piedi a fatica e oltrepassò Bookman, zoppicando fino alla tomba di Lavi, il volto cinereo teso ma composto, rifiutando di dare più spettacolo di quanto già non avesse fatto. Eppure gli occhi colmi di lacrime ancora una volta lo tradivano, palesando la sua disperazione.

Chinò la testa e posò le mani sulla croce di pietra grigia, serrando le labbra così forte da farle diventare una linea sottile per impedire che tremassero. La bandana di Lavi era appesa sulla sommità dello stipite (1); avrebbe voluto toccarla, portarla via con sé, ma si trattenne. Non poté però ignorare il fatto che non ci fosse alcun nome a identificare chi giaceva sepolto lì.

Vide con la coda dell'occhio il vecchio che se ne andava senza voltarsi indietro, come se quello fosse soltanto un capitolo chiuso delle sue maledette registrazioni. La rabbia montò in lui.

\- Perché è anonima? - chiese in tono accusatorio.

Komui si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e offrendo un sorriso comprensivo. Sapeva come il giovane si sentisse e non poteva fare nulla per lui.

\- Ordine di Bookman. - disse con voce pacata. - Mi dispiace.

Certo. Lavi era solo una maschera, a quale scopo intitolare una tomba a qualcuno che non esisteva? I Bookman non avevano un nome, lo sapeva bene. Malgrado ciò, per lui quel particolare apprendista Bookman sarebbe stato sempre e soltanto Lavi.

\- Lasciami solo. - mormorò; la voce abbandonò le sue labbra piatta, atona, ma era chiaro che non stava facendo una richiesta. Esponeva un dato di fatto. Per smuoverlo da lì avrebbero dovuto usare la forza e lui si sarebbe opposto fino a che l'ultima stilla di sangue nel suo corpo fosse stata versata.

Komui non si aspettava quelle parole; era certo che Kanda avrebbe preteso come sempre di non provare nulla, che la morte di Lavi fosse senza alcun significato per lui. Invece la sua sofferenza era evidente, pur se celata dietro il volto stoico e i modi sgarbati, e la pretesa di restare solo sulla tomba di Lavi non poteva che preludere a un gesto estremamente fuori carattere. Per Kanda mostrare i propri sentimenti aveva sempre equivalso a un'ammissione di debolezza. Adesso che tutti sapevano di loro però, forse qualcosa era cambiato.

\- Kanda-kun, non è... - iniziò l'uomo, cercando il modo più adatto per dirgli che non poteva proprio accontentarlo. Non adesso, mentre erano sorvegliati dai Crow.

Kanda l'interruppe prima che potesse finire di formulare la sua obiezione, l'espressione chiaramente proibitiva. Non gli importava delle conseguenze, non gli importava più di nulla ormai, cos'altro avrebbero potuto fargli di peggio?

\- Andatevene. Tutti. - sibilò con voce dura. Un ordine che prometteva implicitamente terribili conseguenze, se non obbedito.

Il loro sorvegliante però non parve intimorito, anzi si fece avanti con decisione, frapponendosi fra Komui e Kanda.

\- È fuori questione, non ti è consentito di... - ribadì, ma lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta le fece morire il resto della frase in gola. La donna lo sostenne, stupita, cercando di capire come quel giovane potesse ancora difendere ciò che aveva fatto. Come potesse avere il coraggio di mostrare in pubblico il legame perverso che condivideva con l'Esorcista morto con tanta arroganza, quasi credesse di essere una vittima e non un peccatore.

Quel muto scontro di volontà andò avanti per diversi imbarazzanti secondi, poi Komui si intromise fra i due contendenti, timoroso che potessero venire alle mani.

\- Per favore. Non è davvero il momento né il luogo per azzannarsi. - disse, scoccando un'occhiata significativa al suo protetto.

\- _Tch_. - sbuffò quest'ultimo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da chi era lì a rappresentare coloro che avevano distrutto la sua intera vita.

L'oggetto del suo odio sogghignò, spostando l'attenzione sull'uomo che aveva interrotto il loro scambio d'idee, senza però smettere di controllare lui con la coda dell'occhio. Voleva studiare le reazioni provocate dalle parole che stava per dire, Kanda lo sapeva bene.

\- È piuttosto arrogante per qualcuno appena graziato, Supervisore. - commentò in tono casuale, come se niente di quanto successo la riguardasse. - Non è stato liberato per fare il suo comodo, c'è una missione che ci aspetta.

'Una missione che _ci_ aspetta.' Kanda soppesò la dichiarazione appena fatta dalla donna con sospetto. Questo significava forse che avrebbe avuto per tutto il tempo quel Crow come palla al piede? La prospettiva gli piaceva anche meno del fatto di dover tornare a essere un Esorcista, suo malgrado. Solo.

Quell'ultima considerazione fece sì che un tremito scuotesse il suo corpo provato talmente forte da costringerlo a serrare i pugni per arginare un simile, imbarazzante, segno di debolezza.

\- Ispettore, la prego. Ne abbiamo già discusso, si sforzi di capire. - replicò Komui in tono grave. - Si tratta solo di dare l'ultimo saluto a una persona cara, che male c'è a concederlo? - proseguì; vide un sopracciglio della donna sollevarsi con aria scettica e avrebbe scommesso che fosse per la definizione di 'persona cara' riferita a Lavi, ma non commentò la cosa. La priorità era far sì che Kanda potesse aver modo d'inginocchiarsi sulla tomba dell'unica persona che avesse mai amato, se lo desiderava, senza per questo essere giudicato di nuovo. - Non scapperà, se è questo che teme. Inoltre, la vostra partenza non è urgente. Vi illustrerò la missione domani.

Un'espressione insofferente attraversò il volto dell'Ispettore, che emise un sospiro rassegnato.

\- Siete più cocciuto di lui. - affermò esasperato. - Sta bene. Può restare solo con... - fece un gesto con il braccio in direzione della lapide, cercando le parole per definire la situazione - il morto. - disse infine. - Però non più di mezz'ora. Aspetterò all'interno che abbia finito.

Kanda non diede segno di accondiscendere alle condizioni proposte, semplicemente si voltò di nuovo verso la tomba che dicevano essere quella dell'unica persona a lui cara, l'unica che avesse mai amato veramente.

Komui dette un cenno d'assenso col capo e gesticolò ai presenti di avviarsi verso l'interno della Torre. Attese che tutti obbedissero e l'ispettore Crow con lui, poi gettò un ultimo sguardo al giovane dietro di loro. Non si era voltato, manteneva lo sguardo fisso sulla bandana che penzolava dalla croce, agitata leggermente dal vento. La sua espressione era dura e impassibile.

Komui scosse la testa con aria cupa, facendo strada fuori dal cimitero alla donna che era con lui.

Appena rientrati nella torre la donna si fermò nel corridoio adiacente l'accesso al cimitero, abbastanza all'interno da non essere vista e altrettanto vicina alla porta da poter sorvegliare il suo 'prigioniero'. Appoggiò la schiena alla parete, incrociando le braccia al petto.

\- Ispettore? - chiese Komui, realizzando che non si era appartata per parlare. Si aspettava che lui proseguisse, lasciandola lì, ad attendere Kanda.

\- Oh, non badi a me, Supervisore - rispose lei con un sorriso scaltro - me la caverò. Ci vediamo più tardi per discutere i dettagli della mia permanenza qui.

Komui le rivolse un sorriso di circostanza. Proprio come temeva; da buon Crow, anche quell'Ispettore non aveva nessuna intenzione di concedere fiducia, né tanto meno comprensione, all'uomo cui era stata assegnata. Le regole prima di tutto.

\- Non sia troppo severa con Kanda. - si raccomandò in tono pacato. Lei sollevò un sopracciglio. - È un brutto momento per prenderlo di petto, cerchi di...

\- Di capire; l'ha già detto. - concluse la donna al suo posto.

Komui non si aspettava che lo facesse, ma valeva la pena di tentare.

\- Ispettore. - salutò, accingendosi a tornare ai propri compiti, ma pareva che questi non fosse ancora soddisfatto, perché lo richiamò.

\- Piuttosto, Supervisore, non crede che sia inappropriato seppellire un suicida in un cimitero Cristiano? - chiese a bruciapelo.

Komui lasciò cadere le spalle, sconfortato; doveva aspettarselo, le regole, ancora le regole. Non sapevano proprio pensare ad altro costoro? Si voltò a metà.

\- Ispettore - rispose, un velo di amarezza nella voce - stiamo abbandonando questa sede, le ricordo. Fra qualche giorno quella sarà terra sconsacrata, quindi non vedo il problema; ma, se ritiene che gli altri defunti possano risentirsi della presenza di Lavi accanto a loro, può sempre organizzarne il trasferimento nel cimitero del nuovo Quartier Generale.

\- Komui! - gli gridò dietro la donna quando vide che se ne andava senza aspettare una sua risposta. - Contenga il sarcasmo e si occupi piuttosto di concludere questa faccenda!

L'uomo non rispose, limitandosi a rivolgerle un cenno della mano mentre si allontanava.


	2. Un'Anima in Ginocchio

**Capitolo 2 : Un'anima in Ginocchio**

 

Kanda continuò a fissare la croce e la bandana appesa a essa anche dopo che ebbe la certezza di essere finalmente solo davanti alla tomba di Lavi. Sapeva che in qualche modo lo stavano sorvegliando e non avrebbe concesso niente.

Né un lamento, né un segno di disperazione; né, tanto meno, una lacrima. Non avrebbe dato a nessuno la soddisfazione di vederlo spezzato, mai più.

Per quanto avrebbe desiderato di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio e abbracciare quella tomba anonima, resistette caparbiamente. Era tutto ciò che gli restava di Lavi. Tutto ciò che gli rimaneva della sua intera vita; ma non poteva consentire che l'usassero ancora contro di lui.

Non avevano idea di quanto tempo gli ci era voluto a smettere di odiare Lavi per il modo in cui lo faceva sentire; a smettere di odiare anche sé stesso per come si sentiva quando erano insieme. A smettere di sentirsi sporco dopo ogni volta che Lavi lo toccava. E adesso volevano fargli credere che l'aveva abbandonato, che si era ucciso, così, senza ragione.

No, non c'era una sola possibilità che l'avesse fatto, in un modo tanto improbabile per giunta. Dovevano averlo ucciso loro e, se aveva ragione, voleva sapere tutta la verità. Perché, la presenza di Bookman, la sua espressione...

Sul viso di Kanda si disegnò un ghigno amaro. Sarebbe rimasto lì in piedi finché le gambe l'avessero sorretto. Avrebbero dovuto trascinarlo via con la forza se volevano che si separasse da Lavi.

Cercò di vuotare la mente da ogni ricordo per impedirsi di cedere al tormento interiore che lo stava consumando dall'istante in cui Komui gli aveva dato la notizia.

Perse la cognizione del tempo, sospeso fra il non voler pensare e il rimpianto per ciò che non era stato. Poi iniziò a cadere la pioggia, riscuotendolo da quello stato di trance in cui era precipitato. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, incerto se fosse reale. La tomba era ancora lì, davanti a lui.

Era tutto vero. Sentì i capelli bagnarsi e le prime gocce scivolargli lungo il viso pallido e tirato. Sollevò la testa verso il cielo. Non gli importava. Non gli importava un fottuto accidente se entro qualche minuto sarebbe stato completamente zuppo.

Ringraziò la pioggia per avergli dato modo di sfogare finalmente tutto il suo dolore.

 

 

Komui guardò l'ora. Era trascorsa un'eternità da quando aveva lasciato Kanda e l'Ispettore da soli. Non aveva ancora ricevuto notizie e la cosa lo preoccupava molto. Che poteva essere successo perché qualcuno così fissato con il protocollo tardasse tanto?

Non gli restava che andare a scoprirlo di persona. Sospirò rumorosamente; si alzò dalla sedia, posò la fedele tazza di caffè sulla scrivania e abbandonò il suo ufficio, camminando a passo lesto verso l'ala della torre dov'era situato il cimitero.

Trovò l'Ispettore che guardava verso l'esterno, esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato. Questo significava...

Raggiunse la donna, puntando lo sguardo nella direzione verso cui era rivolta, e lo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi fu qualcosa che proprio non aveva previsto. Kanda era ancora là, immobile, a capo chino sotto la pioggia battente. Rigido come un cadavere, fissava la tomba di Lavi nello stesso identico modo di quando l'aveva lasciato. A Komui si strinse il cuore.

\- È... rimasto fermo lì tutto il tempo? - chiese con voce incerta, prima ancora che l'Ispettore si voltasse verso di lui, sentendolo avvicinarsi. - Perché non l'ha portato via?

Si aspettava una qualche risposta sprezzante o denigratoria, invece l'espressione che incontrò la sua specchiava perfettamente la tristezza che l'aveva invaso. Anche un Crow poteva provare compassione?

La donna scosse la testa, abbozzando un sorriso amaro.

\- Volevo farlo - ammise - poi ci ho ripensato. Io non... - fece per dire e poi s'interruppe, tornando a guardare verso Kanda. - È solo che sembra... devastato. Voglio dire, la sua reputazione... insomma, non è questo che mi aspettavo di vedere. Se non fosse per la pioggia... direi che stia piangendo.

Komui si tolse gli occhialetti che portava appoggiati sul naso, fingendo di pulirli.

\- E cosa si aspettava? - domandò in tono accusatorio. - Gli avete strappato il cuore dal petto. È un essere umano anche lui. - concluse, avviandosi sotto la pioggia per raggiungere Kanda.

L'Ispettore non lo seguì, giudicando che, in quel momento, se qualcuno poteva convincere il giovane a rientrare, quello era Komui.

 

 

\- Kanda-kun - chiamò qualcuno da dietro di lui, e Kanda si riscosse, spalancando per un attimo gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista - vieni via. Sei bagnato fradicio e hai bisogno di mangiare. Poi potrai riposare. - Komui gli posò una mano sulla spalla con gentilezza e Kanda ne incontrò lo sguardo con aria assente, come se non fosse consapevole del luogo dove si trovava. - Coraggio, andiamo. - lo esortò allora.

Il giovane annuì debolmente; riluttante, gli permise di condurlo via, lontano dalla tomba di Lavi.

 

 

Vedeva gli sguardi che ogni Finder, ogni scienziato del fottuto Ordine Oscuro gli rivolgeva; persino quelli che un tempo si proclamavano suoi amici, gli altri Esorcisti. Stupiti e inorriditi allo stesso tempo, imbarazzati d'incontrarlo e a disagio anche soltanto a passargli accanto. Solamente Lenalee pareva fare eccezione: i suoi occhi erano colmi di comprensione. Quella comprensione che può derivare solo dalla conoscenza del dolore dell'altro.

Nessuno gli rivolse la parola mentre Komui e l'Ispettore Crow lo conducevano alla mensa. Nessuno osò sedersi nemmeno ai tavoli adiacenti, mentre mangiava con gli occhi di quella donna puntati su di lui.

Jerry fu l'unico che ebbe l'ardire di chiedergli come stava; di dirgli quanto fosse addolorato per Lavi, a dispetto dell'occhiataccia immediatamente rivoltagli dal suo sorvegliante.

Rispose con una smorfia sarcastica, se avesse parlato la voce l'avrebbe tradito. Non era ancora pronto per riprendere a dispensare i suoi soliti commenti glaciali e insofferenti.

Però era pronto a pretendere quelle spiegazioni cui aveva pensato per tutto il tempo da che l'avevano fatto uscire dalla cella della sua prigione. Così, non protestò quando Komui gli chiese di seguirlo nel proprio ufficio.

L'uomo sedette alla pesante scrivania ingombra di scartoffie, di nuovo con un'aria troppo seria per lui. Kanda non gli aveva visto mantenere tanto a lungo un contegno così responsabile dal giorno in cui la torre era stata attaccata.

\- Come ti accennavo, sei stato reintegrato. - disse Komui, cercando di sembrare professionale agli occhi dell'Ispettore, che ascoltava ogni sua parola con attenzione. - Illustrerò la prima missione cui sei stato assegnato appena ti sarai riposato, tra un paio di...

\- Non m'importa un bel niente delle vostre fottute missioni! - sibilò Kanda con rabbia prima che l'uomo potesse finire, sorprendendolo. - Voglio sapere la verità. Lavi non può essersi suicidato, meno che mai in un modo tanto assurdo. Mi credete stupido? Come puoi impiccarti quando sei incatenato a un dannato muro? L'hanno ucciso loro! - aggiunse poi senza cambiare tono, voltandosi verso l'Ispettore con odio e puntandogli contro un dito accusatore. La donna rimase a bocca aperta e l'obiezione che stava per fare le morì in gola.

\- Kanda-kun... - iniziò Komui, e Kanda lesse nei suoi occhi quanto fosse addolorato per lui. No, non voleva la sua pietà. Non poteva sopportarlo. Serrò la mascella, cercando di riprendere il controllo e dir loro con il suo miglior tono letale che potevano andare tutti all'inferno per quel che gli importava, quando l'uomo riprese a parlare. - Purtroppo è questa la verità. Avrei preferito non doverti spiegare una cosa del genere. Se la distanza da terra è maggiore della lunghezza del tuo torso, la forza di gravità fa il resto.

Kanda indietreggiò di un passo, barcollando come se fosse stato appena colpito dal proiettile di un Akuma. La sua espressione passò dalla rabbia allo sgomento, quindi fu prontamente sostituita dalla maschera di ghiaccio con la quale il giovane usava pretendere di non provare emozioni; che nulla potesse scuoterlo.

\- Mi stai dicendo che Lavi si è passato la catena intorno al collo e ha lasciato che il suo stesso peso lo soffocasse? - chiese, incredulo.

\- Sì. - fu la risposta che ricevette da Komui.

Per un lungo attimo credette di aver udito male. Rimase immobile in silenzio, mentre il suo cervello si sforzava di elaborare l'informazione. No, impossibile, Lavi non gli avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile! Non l'avrebbe mai lasciato solo, nemmeno se avesse pensato di essere colpevole della loro situazione! Mentivano, tutti loro! Poi la realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine e i suoi occhi si dilatarono leggermente per lo shock.

L'aveva fatto perché lui potesse essere libero. Non li avrebbero mai rilasciati entrambi, con il rischio che tentassero continuamente di fuggire per incontrarsi. Togliendosi la vita Lavi aveva garantito a lui la libertà, un nuovo inizio.

Le ginocchia quasi gli cedettero e solo la sua incredibile forza di volontà gli consentì di conservare l'orgoglio, rimanendo caparbiamente in piedi, rigido, gli occhi vuoti e le labbra serrate. Un brivido lo percorse, e Kanda parve riscuotersi da un brutto sogno; un terribile, spaventoso incubo.

Deglutì a fatica, riportando lo sguardo sul Supervisore.

\- Io... ho... bisogno di dormire... - dichiarò a fatica, come se pensare gli comportasse uno sforzo sovrumano. - Mandate... qualcuno ad avvisarmi per... la missione.

Fece per voltarsi e andarsene, ma l'Ispettore lo affiancò, superandolo e frapponendosi tra lui e l'uscita.

\- Non abbiamo ancora finito. - disse senza scomporsi. - Tu non vai da nessuna parte, da solo.

Kanda d'improvviso ebbe un quadro piuttosto chiaro della sua situazione attuale. Aveva finito per diventare come moyashi? Necessario ma inaffidabile? Lentamente, tornò a incontrare lo sguardo di Komui, sul volto provato chiaramente leggibile una sola, muta richiesta.

\- Kanda, mi dispiace, credimi. - disse l'uomo, scuotendo il capo e allargando le braccia in un eloquente gesto d'impotenza. - Dovrai abituarti a lei.

Abituarsi... a lei. Era caduto così in basso dunque? Cosa temevano facesse? Kanda non era certo di voler effettivamente conoscere la risposta alla domanda che stava per porre, ma la formulò ugualmente.

\- Che significa? - inquisì con voce dura.

\- D'ora in poi dividerai la stanza con l'Ispettore. - lo informò Komui. - È stato assegnato a te e...

A quel punto Kanda esplose. Avrebbe dovuto trascorrere ogni istante della sua maledetta vita con un sorvegliante Crow? Perché non potevano semplicemente lasciarlo in pace e andare tutti al diavolo?

\- Non se ne parla nemmeno! - ringhiò, impedendo a Komui di terminare la frase. - Io non voglio dormire con una fottuta donna tra i piedi, odio... - e nel pronunciare quell'ultima parola, sapendo quali altre sarebbero seguite, Kanda si rese conto del vero motivo per cui volevano tenerlo sempre sotto controllo. - Allora è per questo? - esclamò in tono amaro, portandosi una mano al viso per coprire il ghigno sardonico appena comparso a distorcergli i lineamenti. - Hanno mandato una femmina a controllarmi per assicurarsi che non vada a letto col primo uomo che mi capita a tiro? È questo?

\- Precisamente. - confermò l'Ispettore, che fino a quel momento aveva lasciato condurre a Komui la conversazione.

A quel punto a Kanda non importava più un bel niente di ciò che gli accadeva, né di cosa poteva succedere all'intero mondo se lui rifiutava di continuare a combattere come Esorcista. Vivere senza Lavi non aveva alcun significato per lui e non si sarebbe più sacrificato per l'Ordine Oscuro. Mai più.

\- Fottetevi, tutti quanti! - gridò, fronteggiando a muso duro il suo nuovo carceriere. - Io non divido la mia stanza né con lei, né con nessun altro.

Komui sospirò, facendo cenno all'Ispettore di non replicare. Questi non parve affatto contento di essere zittito, ma annuì con una smorfia seccata, in attesa di sentire cosa il Supervisore volesse gettare sul piatto della trattativa.

\- Kanda-kun, ti prego. Fa parte dell'accordo perché tu fossi liberato. - spiegò Komui. - Posso spostarti in una stanza con un'anticamera, ma l'Ispettore deve restare con te tutto il tempo. - propose, e dopo aver ricevuto l'assenso del giovane si rivolse alla seconda parte in causa, offrendo un sorriso da paciere. - È accettabile per lei dormire nel locale adiacente? - chiese. - Ingresso unico.

\- D'accordo. - consentì l'Ispettore, scambiando uno sguardo eloquente con Kanda. - Andiamo a prendere la tua roba.

\- Aspetti, c'è ancora una cosa di cui discutere. - Komui li richiamò indietro con aria preoccupata alzandosi in piedi. - Converrà con me, Ispettore, che Kanda non è in grado di partire subito. Domani gli faremo tutti i controlli medici del caso e poi discuteremo di questa missione così urgente.

La donna si limitò ad annuire, quindi salutò formalmente, indicando a Kanda di precederla. Komui tirò un lungo, rumoroso sospiro di sollievo. Almeno parte del problema era arginato. Per il momento.

Aveva bisogno per prima cosa di un bagno, considerò Kanda mentre camminava alla volta della sua vecchia stanza; doveva assolutamente lavarsi di dosso il puzzo della cella, la sporcizia e il sangue rappreso. Soltanto dopo si sarebbe concesso di dormire. Ammesso che i ricordi lo lasciassero in pace almeno per quelle poche ore, evitando di visitare i suoi sogni. Chissà se era rimasto dell'olio di... Si morse le labbra anche solo per averlo pensato, perché l'immagine di Lavi gli comparve subito davanti agli occhi. Li serrò con forza per un lungo istante, nel tentativo di scacciare il pensiero.

Giunto davanti alla sua stanza Kanda esitò, prima di trovare la forza per spingere la porta ed entrare. Si aspettava che avessero frugato fra le sue cose, invece scoprì che nulla era stato toccato dal giorno in cui li avevano sorpresi insieme in quel letto, il suo letto. Le lenzuola erano ancora rovesciate in terra e un forte odore di chiuso permeava tutta la stanza. Fece un passo avanti, poi un secondo, diretto verso l'armadio per prendere un cambio d'abiti.

L'ispettore non disse nulla, si limitò a osservarlo e Kanda sapeva che stava valutando le sue reazioni. Serrò impercettibilmente la mascella; non le avrebbe permesso di leggere ancora il suo dolore, per quanto grande potesse essere era sempre stato un maestro a nasconderlo. Ripristinò la maschera impassibile che il suo viso normalmente indossava, prima che la sua non-vita si trasformasse in una non-morte. Forse non c'era una gran differenza fra le due cose analizzandole da vicino, ma che importanza poteva avere alla fine?

Rovistò in un cassetto, poi afferrò un paio di pantaloni e una camicia bianca, quindi i suoi stivali. Fino a quel momento nemmeno si era reso conto di essere scalzo... Emise un suono seccato e il suo viso si contorse in un sogghigno amaro, mentre passava oltre l'Ispettore con gli abiti in mano.

\- Ehi! Dove credi di andare? - lo apostrofò lei, affrettandosi a inseguirlo.

\- Bagno.

La donna sollevò un sopracciglio nel ricevere quella risposta lapidaria e Kanda sogghignò di nuovo. Se doveva per forza avere a che fare con un sorvegliante, ciò non significava che si sarebbe rivolto a lei con più parole del necessario; né le avrebbe concesso una qualsivoglia intimità con lui. Erano nemici, e avrebbe fatto sì che la cosa fosse molto chiara da subito.

Giunti a destinazione, aprì la porta a vetri che introduceva nel bagno comune, voltandosi appena verso la presenza indesiderata dietro di sé.

\- Mi segui dentro, sei morta. - promise.

Ebbe cura di usare un tono che non lasciasse adito a dubbi sulla fondatezza della minaccia appena proferita e non attese di ricevere risposta. Varcò la soglia dello spogliatoio e si apprestò a chiudere la porta con un gesto noncurante.

La donna gli rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro; non era un problema aspettare fuori, avrebbe fatto in modo che nessun altro entrasse.

Una volta solo Kanda ripose gli abiti puliti nel suo armadietto e si tolse di dosso quelli sudici e laceri gettandoli in terra senza tanti complimenti, quindi aprì la seconda porta a vetri ed entrò nel grande bagno. Il vapore all'interno lo investì, dandogli una piacevole sensazione di calore; sensazione che lasciò subito il posto a quella sgradevole del rimpianto non appena il suo sguardo si posò sull'ampia vasca quadrata colma d'acqua bollente. Lo spettro di Lavi che lo chiamava comparve subito in quell'acqua. Kanda si bloccò. Quante volte avevano indugiato insieme nella vasca, solo per il piacere di poter restare vicini un po' più a lungo in maniera innocente?

Gli angoli della bocca gli si incurvarono in una smorfia amara al ricordo. Posò l'asciugamano che aveva preso nello spogliatoio sul bordo della vasca e si avvicinò al muro opposto, sul quale erano installate alcune docce. Lentamente iniziò a lavarsi. Il suo corpo era ormai completamente guarito da che i sigilli Crow gli erano stati tolti, eppure toccandosi ancora sentiva il dolore di ciascuna ferita. Il sangue incrostato pian piano si sciolse, creando un rivo vermiglio che scompariva nella grata sul pavimento, a pochi passi da lui. Kanda sospirò piano: ora toccava ai capelli.

Sedersi nella grande vasca non gli dette la tranquillità che sperava. Per quanto cercasse di rilassarsi nell'acqua bollente non riusciva a cancellare i ricordi cui quei semplici gesti erano legati. Rimase immerso per una manciata di minuti che gli parvero secoli, poi si alzò di scatto e, avvolta la lunga chioma nell'asciugamano, si diresse verso lo spogliatoio per prenderne un secondo da usare per il corpo.

Uscì con i capelli ancora umidi liberi sulle spalle, notò l'Ispettore, ma per il resto perfettamente vestito. Gli sguardi che ricevette però, furono gli stessi di quando aveva gli abiti stracciati, mentre percorrevano il tragitto che dai bagni conduceva agli alloggi. Kanda pareva non accorgersene, ma lei era certa che invece sapesse perfettamente come veniva considerato.

\- Dobbiamo stabilire qualche semplice regola. - gli disse, appena furono giunti davanti alla stanza che avrebbero occupato prima del trasferimento definitivo nella nuova sede dell'Ordine, a Londra.

\- _Tch_.

Sembrava l'unica risposta che Kanda era disposto a dare, qualunque fosse la domanda. Bene, si sarebbe accontentata, per lo meno finché non avesse conquistato un minimo di fiducia da parte del giovane.

\- In quella stanza entri tu e tu soltanto. - ammonì in tono severo, indicando la porta. - Non devi mai allontanarti da me senza permesso né parlare con alcuno se non ci sono anche io e... - stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma ricevette uno sguardo esasperato che la fece interrompere. Fu solo un attimo, poi Kanda riprese a ignorarla aprendo la porta come se non avesse affatto sentito ciò che lei gli aveva appena detto. Cocciuto proprio come l'avevano avvertita che era. - Che c'è? - chiese in un modo che, all'orecchio di colui al quale era rivolto il commento, suonò molto vicino al sarcasmo. - Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che cercherai di...

\- Cosa? - ruggì Kanda, voltandosi d'improvviso verso di lei, lo sdegno chiaramente visibile nei suoi occhi scuri. - Tu puoi anche sapere _cosa_ sono, specialmente ora, ma non potrai mai sapere _chi_ sono. Mai, mi hai capito? Adesso lasciami in pace.

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo sordo, lasciando davanti a essa un Ispettore dall'aria sconcertata. Era come se il giovane nell'altra stanza non riconoscesse la gravità della situazione in cui si trovava. Sedette sul letto preparato per lei in quell'atrio, restando in ascolto. Per quanto si concentrasse non riusciva a cogliere alcun suono provenire dall'interno del luogo in cui il suo sorvegliato era sparito con rabbia. Non un movimento, non un lamento. Possibile che... Si alzò di scatto, precipitandosi allo spioncino che aveva fatto scavare nella porta: no, non stava cercando di uccidersi.

Kanda era seduto in terra, i capelli ancora sciolti e la schiena contro il letto, le braccia abbandonate mollemente lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo fisso in un punto imprecisato della parete di fronte a lui. Attraverso quella piccola feritoia non poteva valutarne l'espressione, ma dal contegno che teneva il suo corpo non dubitava che fosse completamente assente. Perso fra i suoi ricordi? Com'era possibile che Lavi significasse tanto per uno insensibile quanto si diceva lui fosse? Di nuovo, dopo averlo visto nel piccolo cimitero, la donna si chiese se stesse silenziosamente piangendo.

Non sarebbe stato facile domarlo, costringerlo a dimenticare.

 

 

La mattina seguente, quando emerse dalla stanza, il giovane appariva svuotato. Non aveva nemmeno pettinato i capelli in una coda alta come faceva di solito, si era limitato a legarli appena sotto la nuca. L'Ispettore fu sorpreso che non opponesse resistenza allorché gli ordinò di seguirlo nei laboratori medici. L'espressione neutra, quasi che il mondo intorno a lui non lo riguardasse, era già di per sé preoccupante, ma il modo in cui passivamente si sottoponeva a ogni test medico rendeva il tutto ancora più strano. Sembrava una bambola, con quello sguardo vuoto e i gesti meccanici. Ubbidiva in silenzio senza protestare.

\- Tutto a posto. - confermò Komui dopo qualche minuto. Si aspettava qualche domanda, invece Kanda si limitò a rimettersi addosso la camicia e lui non poté evitare di rivolgergli uno sguardo preoccupato, di cui il giovane finse di non accorgersi.

\- Bene, immagino che possiamo partire domattina, allora.

Il commento dell'Ispettore arrivò puntuale, proprio come Komui si aspettava. Annuì, senza distogliere l'attenzione da Kanda, che ancora una volta non dette nessun segno di aver udito.

\- Sì. La sua Innocence è pronta, gliela consegnerò più tardi, dopo aver illustrato la missione. - disse.

Se l'assenso appena dato alla loro partenza non aveva sortito alcun effetto, la menzione di Mugen fece comparire un guizzo negli occhi di Kanda, constatò Komui con un certo sollievo. Quindi si comportava così solo per indispettire il suo guardiano; quella era una buona notizia, decise l'uomo.

L'Ispettore scambiò uno sguardo eloquente con il Supervisore e fece cenno a Kanda di seguirlo.

\- Perfetto. Ci vediamo fra un paio d'ore nel suo ufficio. Veda di non farsi trovare addormentato. - rispose.

Appena furono usciti Komui sospirò.

\- Reever, manda a chiamare Lenalee, mi serve che trovi un paio di Finders. - comandò, lasciando a sua volta la stanza.

 

 

L'Ispettore non sapeva come considerare il presente comportamento di Kanda; troppo docile, addirittura ubbidiente. Aveva persino indossato la sua divisa spontaneamente. Davvero una strana reazione per uno come lui. Forse però stava soltanto valutando il modo in cui gestire la situazione. In ogni caso, l'avrebbe scoperto molto presto, visto che sarebbero partiti insieme il giorno seguente.

Per adesso, doveva semplicemente sorvegliarlo e aver cura che si nutrisse. A questo proposito, era giusto ora di andare alla mensa, prima dell'incontro con Komui.

Kanda aveva deciso di fare buon viso a cattiva sorte, per lo meno fintanto che non avesse ottenuto ulteriori chiarimenti riguardo Lavi. Comportarsi come un perfetto soldato era quindi il suo modo di attendere l'occasione giusta per investigare in proprio. Ancora non riusciva a credere che...

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall'invito del suo sorvegliante ad andare a mangiare. Anche a quello, non fece obiezione.

 

 

Il briefing sulla missione si rivelò uguale a tutti gli altri, come Kanda si aspettava. Strani fenomeni da investigare, probabilmente provocati dalla presenza di un frammento di Innocence sul luogo. Perché ci fosse tutta questa urgenza di partire proprio non lo capiva. Ascoltò in silenzio ogni dettaglio, indifferente come al solito, ma quando Komui lo avvisò che non sarebbero più tornati in quel Quartier Generale, il suo corpo fu percorso da un tremito. No, non sarebbe partito senza dare l'ultimo saluto a Lavi.

Appena usciti dall'ufficio di Komui, Kanda accelerò il passo, lasciando indietro la donna che gli stava parlando e dirigendo chiaramente verso un luogo differente da quello cui lei intendeva recarsi.

\- Kanda! - lo richiamò a gran voce. - Dove credi di andare? Mi era sembrato di essere stata molto chiara sul fatto che non devi mai allontanarti dalla mia supervisione.

Il giovane si voltò, fronteggiandola con aria decisa. Avrebbe obbedito a tutto, ma solo dopo aver detto addio a Lavi. L'Ispettore dovette capirlo in quello stesso istante, perché il suo viso cambiò contegno e scosse la testa con disapprovazione. Oh, no, Kanda non aveva davvero voglia di sentire una predica sui suoi sentimenti deviati proprio in quel momento. Non le avrebbe lasciato il tempo di aprire bocca.

\- Non intendo scappare, se è ciò che credi, Ispettore. - precisò in tono tagliente. - Sai dove sto andando, risparmiati le inutili parole che stavi per pronunciare perché non rinuncio.

Un legame così forte. Poteva essere reale il sentimento che il giovane di fronte a lei pretendeva di provare nei confronti di un altro uomo? Oppure era, come le avevano insegnato, soltanto un'eresia? Eppure Kanda pareva pronto a tutto pur di andare un'ultima volta sulla tomba dell'amante. Essere un membro del corpo Crow a volte era assai difficile.

\- Avrò fiducia in te - disse con una certa riluttanza - non farmene pentire.

Ricevette in risposta uno sbuffo insofferente, allorché Kanda si voltava riprendendo a camminare con passo spedito verso la sua destinazione. La donna sospirò. Iniziava ad avere dei dubbi sulle proprie capacità di gestire quell'incarico. Doveva parlarne con un qualcuno in grado di consigliarla.


	3. Guardare nell'Abisso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> Vi consiglio di ascoltare "Time Bomb" di Jessy Greene [(Qui)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDeY_ywUNZk) quando arrivate a metà capitolo. Sebbene io non sia una grande fan di questo tipo di musica, trovo che questa canzone descriva alla perfezione come si sente Kanda. 
> 
> * * *

  
 

**Capitolo 3 : Guardare nell'Abisso**

 

 

\- Howard.

L'uomo, non molto alto, capelli biondo miele di media lunghezza raccolti in una treccia, si voltò di scatto nell'udire la voce che chiamava il suo nome. Era in compagnia di un ragazzetto con i capelli completamente bianchi che doveva essere Allen Walker, l'Esorcista affidato alla sua supervisione. Gli indicò di aspettarlo poco più avanti mentre parlava con lei.

\- Sei sola? Perché? - l'inquisì subito, preoccupato dalle implicazioni che si potevano celare dietro l'assenza al fianco di lei dell'Esorcista che avrebbe dovuto sorvegliare. - Dov'è Kanda?

\- È andato... - iniziò lei; si umettò le labbra prima di concludere la frase, incerta su come dare quell'informazione. - È nel piccolo cimitero. Io... - disse infine, cercando le parole per giustificare quella concessione.

\- Tu gli hai permesso di andarsene da solo a... - disse l'uomo di nome Howard, ma non terminò la sua supposizione; la prese per le spalle, guardandola fisso negli occhi. - Perché? Che diavolo è successo?

Lesse sul viso di lei che qualcosa la tormentava, vide la tristezza del suo sguardo. Come poteva avere dei dubbi?

\- Howard, io non credo di poter portare avanti questo compito.

L'uomo scosse la testa, incredulo di fronte a quella dichiarazione. Si era fatta incantare da uno come Kanda?

\- Non dirmi che hai compassione di lui! - esclamò, scuotendola leggermente.

Lei dette un cenno di diniego, seppure piuttosto blando, e rispose: - No, non è questo. È che... lui, Kanda... sembra davvero essere innamorato di quel Lavi; nonostante tutto quello che ha passato, lo ama ancora. E io non capisco...

Ecco, l'aveva detto. Ora avrebbe sopportato i rimproveri che sarebbero seguiti. Si era lasciata commuovere dal dolore di qualcuno del quale al contrario avrebbe dovuto sorvegliare ogni movimento, ogni pensiero. Howard Link invece scosse lentamente la testa e le diede una pacca sulla spalla.

\- Non è compito tuo capire ma eseguire gli ordini. Non lasciarti confondere da un peccatore. Qualunque cosa sia ciò che crede di provare, non è amore. È perversa lussuria; sodomia, un Peccato Mortale.

La vide annuire e abbozzare un sorriso consapevole. Era incredibile che uno come Kanda, che non mancava mai di farsi odiare da chiunque incontrasse, fosse riuscito a suscitare pena proprio in un membro dei Crow, qualcuno addestrato a non credere alle menzogne della gente.

\- Lo so... - disse lei, un accenno di amarezza nella voce. - Farò del mio meglio.

La vita era così ingiusta, a volte. L'aveva sempre saputo, ma non avrebbe mai creduto di trovarsi ad affermarlo essendone coinvolta in prima persona.

\- Molto bene. Tu devi assicurarti che onori i suoi doveri di Esorcista, nient'altro. Sei stata scelta per la tua lealtà verso l'Ordine e freddezza nell'eseguire i compiti a te assegnati, proprio come me. - le rammentò Howard. - Non deludermi.

La donna annuì, offrendo un sorriso più deciso; quindi strinse la mano che le veniva porta, allontanandosi subito dopo senza voltarsi indietro.

 

 

Kanda guardò le croci piantate nell'erba a lungo prima di avventurarsi fra di esse per raggiungere quella sotto la quale era sepolto Lavi e, una volta sul posto, non riuscì ad impedirsi di posarvi sopra le mani. La strinse forte, finché le nocche gli divennero bianche, come se volesse frantumarla, sul viso pallido una smorfia di profondo dolore.

\- Devo lasciarti... - disse ad alta voce, certo di essere solo. - Non mi permetteranno di tornare qui.

Un rumore alle sue spalle lo fece scattare sulla difensiva, ma quando si voltò, pronto a combattere, trovò davanti a sé l'espressione addolorata di Komui.

\- Kanda-kun - disse l'uomo, allungando una mano verso di lui - mi dispiace, credimi.

Il giovane allontanò quella mano con un gesto secco, sostenendo lo sguardo colmo di pietà che gli veniva rivolto. La collera montò in lui.

\- Non compatirmi! - sibilò con astio. - Non lo tollero. Dimmi quel che devi e vattene.

Komui avrebbe voluto esortarlo a essere forte, assicurargli che tutti i suoi amici lo capivano e non lo biasimavano per il suo legame con Lavi, ma ricacciò indietro ogni parola. Sapeva che Kanda non avrebbe accettato alcun tipo di conforto. Del resto non era venuto per portarne. Porse al giovane la sua katana.

\- Mugen è pronta. - mormorò, curvando poi le labbra in un sorriso comprensivo al lampo di gioia che vide negli occhi di lui.

\- Grazie. - rispose Kanda e l'afferrò, stringendola a sé.

Mugen era l'unica cosa a dare un senso alla sua vita, adesso. Komui lo capiva. Fece per andarsene e lasciarlo solo quando Kanda lo richiamò.

\- Aspetta! - esclamò a denti stretti. - Adesso non sei costretto a mentire. Hai visto il suo corpo? - chiese a bruciapelo, fissando gli occhi scuri in quelli dell'uomo.

\- Sì.

Kanda sentì le ginocchia cedergli nell'udire quella conferma. Si appoggiò pesantemente a Mugen, ansimando come se l'avessero colpito.

\- Se te l'avessi detto avresti preteso di vederlo anche tu... e io non potevo consentire... - Komui allargò le braccia sconsolato. - Ti avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

 _"Il mio cuore è già in pezzi!"_ avrebbe voluto gridargli Kanda, ma il suo orgoglio non glielo permise. Si raddrizzò, scoccando all'uomo uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

\- Non sta a te decidere dei miei sentimenti! - esclamò, estraendo la spada dal fodero.

Komui fece un passo indietro, allarmato, sul punto di gridare per chiamare aiuto, convinto che il giovane stesse per tentare qualcosa di folle. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca che Mugen si abbatté sulla croce, incidendovi ciò che mancava dall'inizio: _LAVI_.

Quindi Kanda afferrò la bandana che fino a quel momento aveva identificato la tomba e se l'infilò dentro la chiusura dell'uniforme.

\- Kanda-kun... - Komui tirò un sonoro sospiro di sollievo; aveva davvero temuto il peggio, ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse finita bene.

Il giovane inguainò di nuovo la sua Innocence, come se nulla fosse accaduto, e si rivolse a Komui.

\- Andiamo. - disse. - Non voglio che il mio cane da guardia s'insospettisca.

 

 

Stupida missione. Almeno da quando usavano i portali dell'Arca per spostarsi i viaggi si erano di molto abbreviati, anche se non potevano avere quel tipo di accesso ovunque. Non ancora almeno.

Si sentiva di nuovo come un semplice oggetto, un'arma contro gli Akuma ad uso dell'Ordine Oscuro e, esattamente come prima, non poteva fare altro che essere ciò che loro dicevano che era.

Avevano recuperato l'Innocence dopo un'indagine relativamente facile e una scaramuccia ridicola con dei semplici Akuma di livello uno; ordinaria amministrazione. La forma in cui il frammento si presentava l'aveva un poco sorpreso, ma si era ben guardato dal darlo a vedere.

Ora sedeva tranquillo in mezzo alla campagna dove avevano combattuto, in attesa che la sua guardiana tornasse dal giro di perlustrazione e decidesse che potevano rientrare al Quartier Generale Europeo. Non voleva restare lì un minuto di più.

 

 

Un ringhio irritato ruppe il silenzio allorché la fonte delle imprecazioni seguenti strattonava furiosamente i propri abiti, portandosi poi un dito alle labbra con fare stizzito.

\- Yuu, ti avevo detto che hanno le spine... - commentò la persona accanto al giovane in preda all'ira, posandogli la mano su una spalla nel tentativo di calmarlo.

\- Sta' zitto e renditi utile! Dovevano piantare questa roba proprio qui davanti? - scattò questi, voltandosi di nuovo verso ciò che l'aveva appena ferito. - E non usare il mio nome! - sottolineò. Perché mai rifiutasse di chiamarlo Kanda come tutti gli altri non riusciva a capirlo.

\- Biancospini. - gli giunse in risposta, facendolo bloccare sul posto e girare il viso verso colui che aveva parlato. - Sono biancospini, Yuu. - ripeté il giovane con un sorriso.

\- _Tch_. - sbuffò Kanda. Qualunque cosa fossero, si frapponevano fra lui e il recupero dell'Innocence incastonata nella roccia al di là di quella sterpaglia spinosa, concluse fra sé, brandendo la sua fedele katana, Mugen. Con un colpo deciso iniziò a falciar via l'odiosa pianta che gli intralciava la strada.

\- Yuu, no! - udì gridare dietro di sé; mani forti lo trattennero dopo il primo fendente e il cuore gli saltò un battito nel sentirsi afferrare così strettamente. - Non distruggerli!

\- Lavi...? - Kanda abbassò la spada e quelle mani si ritrassero. Sorpreso, si voltò a guardare il giovane Bookman, intento a raccogliere uno dei rami che Mugen aveva reciso. Lo sollevò verso di lui e gli sorrise.

\- Questi piccoli fiori bianchi hanno un delizioso profumo e l'olio che se ne estrae aiuta a prendere sonno, sai? - disse, portandosi il ramo a portata di naso e inspirando profondamente. - Stai fermo lì, ci penso io a tirar fuori l'Innocence dalla roccia.

Prese il suo martello e la colpì, frantumandola e liberando ciò che cercavano. Con un sorriso smagliante strappò un grappolo di fiori dal ramo di biancospino che aveva poggiato a terra e se lo appuntò sulla divisa. Poi gli porse l'icona su cui era incastonata la gemma che supponevano contenere l'Innocence.

\- _Tch_. - sfuggì nuovamente dalle labbra di Kanda.

\- È bellissimo e ha un buon profumo, ma è pieno di pericolose spine; proprio come te. - aggiunse allora Lavi. - Sai che il suo significato nel linguaggio dei fiori è la speranza?

Kanda non rispose. Quelle parole, il tono con cui erano state pronunciate, gli mettevano addosso una strana sensazione. Sgradevole e intrigante allo stesso tempo. Perciò, non gli piaceva affatto.

Avrebbe voluto controbattere con uno dei suoi commenti taglienti, dire a Lavi ciò che pensava di lui e delle sue idiozie, eppure non lo fece.

 

 

A Kanda sfuggì un sospiro. Perché mai la sua mente era andata a pescare proprio quel ricordo? Forse perché tutto era incominciato quel giorno, quando aveva scoperto che a Lavi piaceva l'odore del biancospino. Forse perché il luogo in cui si trovava ora somigliava molto a quello dove aveva visto per la prima volta i biancospini; o perché tutto, in un modo o nell'altro, gli riportava alla memoria qualcosa di Lavi.

Oh, già, l'olio di biancospino... Era stato così stupido da chiedere di quell'olio a Komui, perché non credeva alle parole di Lavi, e l'uomo s'era dimostrato talmente entusiasta da preparargliene un intero flacone, raccomandandogliene l'uso. Le proprietà rilassanti che possedeva, a suo dire, l'avrebbero aiutato con la stanchezza dopo le sessioni di allenamento con Mugen. Lui l'aveva preso. Oh, sì, era stato davvero tanto stupido da accettare qualcosa preparato da Komui e anche da usarlo.

Così aveva involontariamente lanciato un messaggio a Lavi. Gliel'aveva letto nell'unico occhio la prima volta che si era accorto del profumo sulla sua pelle. L'attrazione che sentiva esserci fra loro in quel modo poteva solo peggiorare. Eppure lui aveva insistito nell'usare quell'olio profumato, soprattutto quando sapeva che avrebbe trascorso del tempo con Lavi, per una ragione o per l'altra. Doveva immaginarlo che prima o poi uno dei due avrebbe ceduto.

Le labbra gli si distesero in un accenno di sorriso ripensando a come erano finiti per baciarsi la prima volta, promettendosi subito dopo che non sarebbe accaduto mai più. Già, mai più...

Kanda estrasse dalla valigia l'ampolla contenente l'Innocence che avevano appena recuperato, soppesandola fra le dita.

\- La tua espressione si è ammorbidita. - disse una voce alle sue spalle. - Visto qualcosa di bello?

Kanda si voltò di scatto, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per lo stupore. Non credeva di essere osservato, tanto meno di aver mostrato in superficie ciò che i ricordi avevano risvegliato in lui. Il suo viso tornò immediatamente a essere una maschera di ghiaccio.

\- Certo. - rispose, sollevando un sopracciglio in maniera sarcastica. Mostrò l'Innocence come se fosse un calice per brindare, ma la manovra non ebbe successo.

\- Stavi di nuovo pensando a lui! - esclamò l'Ispettore, neanche fosse stato un crimine innominabile.

Kanda per un momento fu meravigliato da quel 'di nuovo', che in pratica gli rendeva noto di essere trasparente quando i ricordi di Lavi gli si affacciavano alla mente. Il che lo faceva infuriare. Erano fatti privati, dannazione!

\- Cosa penso non ti deve riguardare! - replicò, alzando inconsciamente il volume della voce.

L'Ispettore gli rivolse il suo sguardo da 'tutto ciò che fai mi riguarda', al che lui roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Si alzò dalla roccia su cui era seduto e dette le spalle alla donna, facendo per allontanarsi dal posto nel quale stavano bivaccando dopo lo scontro con gli Akuma e il recupero dell'Innocence. Lei però non intendeva lasciar correre. Come poteva Kanda aggrapparsi così a qualcosa che non esisteva?

\- È morto! - gli gridò dietro. - Rassegnati e dimenticalo, Lavi è morto!

Forse gettargli in faccia la verità in quel modo l'avrebbe fatto infuriare, ma lei era convinta che il giovane dovesse imparare ad accettare la realtà. Kanda le lanciò un'occhiata terribile, come se stesse per farla a pezzi con Mugen. Non voleva sentirlo, nessuno doveva parlargli così di Lavi, nessuno.

\- Non m'importa! - gridò a sua volta, serrando così forte le dita intorno al fodero dell'amata spada che il braccio prese a tremargli.

L'Ispettore credette di aver fatto breccia e decise d'insistere.

\- È morto, Kanda! - ripeté. - Fattene una ragione!

Si pentì d'averlo detto immediatamente dopo, perché invece di farlo ragionare come sperava, Kanda perse del tutto il controllo di sé.

\- Non me ne frega un cazzo! - ruggì, la voce resa roca dalla rabbia con cui le parole venivano pronunciate. - Mi hai sentito?

Stava per attaccarla, tutto le diceva che avrebbe voluto ucciderla, ma non accadde niente del genere. Il giovane prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa intorno a loro. Seguì un lungo momento di silenzio.

\- Kanda? - chiamò la donna, preoccupata da quella reazione più ancora che dalla precedente esplosione d'ira. Il giovane riaprì gli occhi.

\- Torniamo alla dannata chiesa e riattraversiamo il fottuto portale. La missione finisce qui. - rispose, incamminandosi nuovamente lungo la strada.

Lei annuì, affiancandolo. Che altro poteva fare?

 

_A volte alcuni ricordi altro non sono che origami che la mente crea piegando fogli del passato._

 

 

Era stata una missione più dura del previsto; Akuma di livello due e una quantità abnorme di livelli uno, il cielo sembrava un mare di nero metallo che piangeva proiettili letali. Avevano combattuto schiena contro schiena fino allo stremo, erano rimasti entrambi feriti – lui più gravemente di Lavi, anche se fingeva di non essersene accorto e di non risentirne affatto – però avevano vinto. L'Innocence era al sicuro, loro erano al sicuro nella stanza che i Finders avevano preso in quella città infestata, a bendarsi le ferite. Tutto andava bene.

\- Smetti di pretendere che non ti facciano male.

La voce di Lavi gli giunse troppo da vicino per dove ricordava che il giovane si era seduto, ma Kanda non fece in tempo a mettersi sulla difensiva che due mani capaci si posarono sulle sue spalle, iniziando a massaggiarle.

\- Cosa...? - gli sfuggì dalle labbra a quel tocco e il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Lavi, troppo intenso per essere finto. Niente maschera? Il sorriso che quel volto gli rivolgeva diceva un chiaro 'no, niente maschera con te; non più, non ora'.

\- Le tue ferite si saranno anche già chiuse, ma il dolore dei muscoli contusi rimane fino alla fine.

Le parole di Lavi esprimevano preoccupazione, eppure la sua espressione trasmetteva tutt'altro; gli prese dalle mani la piccola ampolla contenente l'olio che lui intendeva usare e la stappò, inalandone la fragranza. Kanda fremette quando qualche goccia del suo contenuto gli fu rovesciata sulla pelle e le mani di Lavi ripresero a muoversi su di lui. Distolse lo sguardo, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé.

\- Posso farlo da solo, piantala! - obiettò, gli occhi leggermente dilatati, una sottile paura che gli si insinuava dentro. Che aveva in mente Lavi? Perché si stava comportando così?

Il giovane si curvò sul suo collo, inspirando profondamente l'aroma dell'olio e poi sfiorandogli la nuca esposta con le labbra. A Kanda si fermò il cuore, voleva farlo smettere e al tempo stesso sperava che continuasse, che... Una mano gli sciolse i capelli, intrecciandosi in essi mentre li scansava da un lato, lasciandoli ricadere sul suo petto.

Sapeva che quel contatto era perverso, che quanto Lavi stava facendo non avrebbe dovuto avere luogo... Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sporco e disgustato, eppure invece di quelle sensazioni provava un desiderio insano di ciò che sarebbe potuto seguire, un subdolo piacere che il contatto con Lavi gli procurava.

\- Yuu... - sussurrò il giovane al suo orecchio, la voce incerta, come se non sapesse bene che cosa chiedere. - Perché lo stai facendo? Perché vuoi che impazzisca?

Cosa, cosa stava facendo? Perché avrebbe dovuto volere che Lavi impazzisse? In che modo poteva causarlo proprio lui, poi? Al contrario, se Lavi continuava a sussurrargli contro il collo, muovendo le labbra sulla sua pelle e lambendola con piccoli sbuffi di fiato caldo, sarebbe stato lui a perdere la ragione. Quale era la cosa giusta da fare? La reazione da opporre a un simile comportamento equivoco e inappropriato?

\- Io... non capisco, io... - Kanda era confuso, timoroso che Lavi potesse intuire il desiderio che si agitava in lui, che l'accusasse di essere marcio, malato. Poi quando il giovane gli annusò ancora una volta la pelle, di colpo capì: aveva involontariamente intrappolato entrambi con la sua incoscienza.

\- Il biancospino, Yuu. L'odore della tua pelle... - mormorò Lavi, facendolo voltare per poterlo guardare negli occhi. - Perché mi tenti così, Yuu?

E poi quelle labbra furono così vicine che ebbe difficoltà a seguirne i movimenti, finché non si posarono sulle sue. Kanda s'irrigidì all'istante, serrando la bocca di riflesso. Non era sicuro se stesse per vomitare oppure se la sensazione che sentiva nello stomaco potesse essere semplice ansia; o peggio, trepidazione.

Lavi spostò una mano di nuovo fra i suoi capelli, carezzandoli, facendogli inclinare di più la testa verso l'alto, verso le labbra che premevano sulle sue. Percepì una sensazione umida, come se qualcosa gli tracciasse una linea sulla bocca, e cercò di tirarsi indietro, schiudendola per protestare. Voleva che quella follia smettesse. Invece Lavi gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani, baciandolo di nuovo, questa volta con molta più passione.

Kanda percepì qualcosa che assunse essere la lingua di Lavi entrargli in bocca e nuovamente si sentì rivoltare lo stomaco; voleva protestare, davvero, ma d'improvviso realizzò che non aveva la forza per farlo. Si sentiva annebbiato, come se avesse la febbre, perché non c'era altra spiegazione per il fatto che stava godendo di quel bacio, partecipandovi meglio che poteva.

\- È... È sbagliato, non possiamo continuare... - ansimò appena Lavi gli permise di respirare.

Entrambi si guardarono, leggendosi l'un l'altro in volto le stesse perplessità, paure, sensazioni contrastanti riguardo ciò che stavano vivendo in quel momento. Qualcosa che era più forte di loro. Si baciarono di nuovo, strattonandosi fino al letto, sul quale caddero senza troppo riguardo, avvinghiati e ansanti.

Non ci furono niente di più che baci e carezze, ma a quanto pare si dimostrarono ampiamente sufficienti; quando entrambi ripresero il controllo, si guardarono come appena usciti da un brutto sogno. C'era sgomento nei loro occhi, e disgusto, e orrore, e Dio solo sapeva che altro. Si sentivano sporchi e miserabili.

\- Non... possiamo permettere che accada di nuovo. Sei... d'accordo? - chiese Lavi, dopo un lungo momento d'imbarazzante silenzio.

Kanda annuì, mentre con una mano si toccava nervosamente le labbra. Tutti e due sapevano bene che invece sarebbe successo ancora. E ancora... Lavi gli sorrise, pareva voler dire qualcosa e... poi un boato scosse la stanza.

 

 

Un'esplosione squarciò la parete dell'edificio in cui avevano preso alloggio per la notte, svegliando Kanda e il suo guardiano di soprassalto. Un ghigno compiaciuto si disegnò sul viso del giovane mentre afferrava Mugen e la estraeva, attivandola. Gli era sembrato tutto troppo facile. Non poteva che essere una trappola, l'aveva fatto presente a madama Crow e non era stato creduto.

L'Ispettore ora lo stava guardando con un misto di confusione e irritazione. Kanda sogghignò ancora e si lanciò nella mischia attraverso lo squarcio nel muro.

\- Aspetta! Non sai quanti sono, né di che livello! - gli giunse il grido di lei da dentro la stanza. - È un'imprudenza!

Non poteva importargli di meno. Contava il numero delle battaglie che lo separavano da Lavi, l'incoscienza era la sua unica arma per abbreviare quel tormento. No, non gli interessava quanti erano, solo combatterli finché non li avesse abbattuti o loro ucciso lui.

Trafiggere il livello uno più vicino non fu un problema, così come saltare su quello successivo e poi su quello dopo ancora... Quella era la terza missione che gli veniva affidata dopo il suo 'rilascio', avvenuto esattamente quarantatré giorni prima. Sì, li contava. Contava ogni giorno che era costretto a vivere senza Lavi, perseguitato dai ricordi e dal senso di colpa.

Quel giorno in particolare – o quella notte, a voler essere precisi – non era migliore dei precedenti e non lo sarebbe stato dei successivi. Specialmente considerato il fatto che era stato strappato da un sogno di quelli che lui classificava come sopportabili.

Uno di quelli in cui era con Lavi e nessuno irrompeva per arrestarli. L'unico tempo non sorvegliato che gli era concesso per stare con lui, quando il contenuto portava con sé un livello di dolore tollerabile.

Schivò qualche proiettile e si ritrovò di fronte un livello due, proprio mentre stava per trafiggere l'Akuma sotto di lui. Attese che l'attaccasse ed evitò il fendente giusto all'ultimo: il livello due penetrò in pieno la corazza del compare, lanciando un grido di rabbioso disappunto. Kanda saltò su di lui come fosse un trampolino, giusto un attimo prima che il livello uno trafitto esplodesse, portando l'altro Akuma con sé.

\- Kanda! - giunse ancora il grido dell'Ispettore, attutito dalla distanza.

Stava compiendo il suo dovere, che diavolo voleva da lui? Stava persino cercando di soffocare il ricordo del suo primo bacio con Lavi, appena rivissuto in sogno, per combattere, che pretendeva di più?

Interrotto proprio sulla promessa che poi non avevano mantenuto... Kanda si concesse un sorriso amaro. Quella promessa che si erano fatti almeno cinque volte, rompendola sistematicamente durante la missione successiva cui avevano partecipato insieme. E quell'ultima volta, ah, quella, avevano capito che era tutto inutile.

Saltò di nuovo, il cielo stellato sopra di lui che ammiccava. Sollevò gli occhi a guardarlo per un breve attimo; la luna appariva così grande in quella notte nera come la pece, così vicina mentre lui balzava da un Akuma all'altro nella sua danza di morte.

Era così difficile controllare i ricordi quando si sovrapponevano al presente, quando un altro viso si specchiava nella sagoma lunare e gli sussurrava con il vento. La mente tornava indietro, gli eventi si intrecciavano fra realtà e sogno.

Una notte come questa presente, una missione troppo incasinata per poter essere gestita da solo due persone; una città deserta piena di Akuma. Una trappola, proprio come ora. C'era Lavi con lui, però, quindi non si erano fatti sorprendere. L'avevano capito subito e si erano organizzati con un ottimo piano. Neanche mezz'ora e avevano fatto piazza pulita, senza riportare nemmeno un graffio.

Oh, com'era fiero Lavi del modo in cui aveva combattuto! Si erano punzecchiati per tutto il tragitto fino alla città vicina su chi dei due fosse stato più abile e avesse distrutto più Akuma. Avevano preso alloggio alla prima taverna incontrata, contando di ripartire con l'Innocence il giorno seguente.

Poi, una volta nella loro stanza non c'era stato bisogno di dire nemmeno una parola, né di un avvertimento. Lavi aveva chiuso con una mano la porta e si era appoggiato a essa, esausto. Lui l'aveva ignorato per un istante, versando acqua nel catino e iniziando a lavarsi; allora Lavi si era avvicinato, sfiorandogli i capelli con le dita.

Lui s'era voltato, fissandolo con aria seria. Gli era parso trascorrere un secolo mentre scrutava in quell'iride verde... Poi Lavi l'aveva attirato a sé, nello stesso istante in cui lui afferrava la sua fiammeggiante capigliatura, scalzando la bandana che la tratteneva, per forzarlo a chinare la testa e poterne reclamare le labbra.

Se fosse stata una conseguenza dell'adrenalina della battaglia non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Tutto ciò che aveva ben chiaro in quel momento erano le labbra di Lavi sulle sue, sul suo corpo, in parti di lui delle quali nemmeno riusciva a pronunciare il nome, tanto la cosa lo mortificava. E più si sentiva indegno per quel che facevano, più lo bramava e ne godeva.

Lavi sembrava attraversare lo stesso conflitto interiore, seppure con maggiore grazia e capacità di accettazione. Lo capiva dal modo in cui lo stava baciando; era certo che fosse giunto a patti con sé stesso, che avesse trovato un compromesso tra quel desiderio e il Peccato Mortale che rappresentava.

Stavolta non si sarebbe fermato, non era più né pentito né mortificato, e quando lo sentì entrare in lui capì che entrambi avevano superato il confine sottile tra sanità e follia, insieme e consapevolmente. Per quanto odiasse sé stesso per ciò che provava, continuava a volerlo con tutte le sue forze.

E più se ne vergognava, più era posseduto da quell'estasi, più si sentiva perverso e miserabile. Finché restava con Lavi però quei pensieri non lo sfioravano, la disperazione di ciò che era finiva dimenticata e lui riusciva a...

Cos'era stato quel dolore così intenso? Cosa quello strattone tanto improvviso? Era stato... colpito? Come... aveva potuto...? Ricordare Lavi aveva compromesso la sua concentrazione, si era distratto per un momento di troppo e gli era costato molto caro.

Kanda rise, un riso quasi isterico, folle, come quando sull'Arca aveva compreso che per lui era finita, che il mondo tutt'intorno stava crollando nell'oblio. Eccetto, questa volta nessuno avrebbe invertito il processo riportandolo in vita. Finalmente...

Si liberò dell'Akuma che gli aveva sparato e di quello che l'aveva trafitto con un ultimo disperato sforzo, quindi si lasciò cadere nel vuoto.

\- Kanda! - udì ancora gridare da un punto imprecisato sotto di lui.

Poi il buio.


	4. Desiderio di Morte

 

**Capitolo 4: Desiderio di Morte**

 

Vagamente, Kanda si sentì afferrare, parole in una lingua a lui sconosciuta furono pronunciate con foga e in distanza il rombo dell'esplosione che avrebbe dovuto investirlo in pieno non fu niente più di quello: un rumore lontano.

Un impatto con qualcosa di duro lo riscosse appena, vagamente fu cosciente di mani che premevano contro il suo petto con forza, mentre una voce di cui non riusciva a cogliere le parole gli ronzava nelle orecchie. Forse chiamavano il suo nome?

Quindi non era morto, dopotutto. Un singulto lo scosse a quella realizzazione. _Qualunque cosa io possa fare, anche se il mio corpo è libero, sono ancora prigioniero in quella cella. Sarò sempre prigioniero in quella cella..._

\- Lavi... - si sorprese a mormorare.

\- Tu... stavi pensando di nuovo a lui? - chiese con rabbia la voce di poco prima, solo che ora Kanda riuscì a comprendere ciò che gli diceva. - Ti sei quasi fatto uccidere! - continuò a gridargli contro, salvo poi interrompersi bruscamente. - Oh, Dio... - mormorò con orrore, estraendo qualcosa da dentro la chiusura dell'uniforme di lui. - Tu lo volevi, non è così?

Kanda lentamente aprì gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco a fatica la figura china su di sé. Vide che stringeva qualcosa in mano con sdegno, che l'agitava davanti al suo viso con veemenza; poi la riconobbe. La bandana di Lavi. Con un ringhio inarticolato protese disperatamente la mano in avanti e l'afferrò con tutta la forza di cui era capace nel suo attuale stato. Il braccio gli ricadde inerte sul petto con il trofeo stretto fra le dita. Ansimante per lo sforzo sostenuto incontrò lo sguardo attonito del proprio guardiano, momentaneamente senza parole. Il suo gesto doveva averla colta di sorpresa, per quello gli era riuscito di riprendere quell'oggetto per lui tanto prezioso.

\- Togliti da... sopra di me... - ordinò a denti stretti alla donna. - Lasciami in pace...

Quell'ultima richiesta parve restituirle la capacità di parlare e rinnovare la sua rabbia, perché per tutta risposta gli inchiodò le spalle al suolo con un gesto secco, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

\- Stavi cercando di farti ammazzare! Non ti è consentito di morire, mi hai capito? - ammonì in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. - Io non lo permetterò! Ora liberati di questa roba e lasciati bendare.

La donna protese una mano per afferrare la bandana che Kanda stringeva al petto come se il suo solo contatto potesse dargli conforto, ma, nonostante i numerosi traumi sostenuti e lo stato di debolezza in cui versava, il giovane non cedette di un millimetro.

\- Lasciala immediatamente! - le intimò con odio, spingendola via con la mano libera. - Toccala di nuovo e ti uccido.

\- È morto! - ribadì allora lei. - Accettalo!

\- Non me ne frega niente, ti ho detto! - rispose ancora una volta Kanda, il viso contorto in una smorfia di dolore per la pretesa di gridare a quel modo a dispetto delle ferite tuttora non guarite.

Quanta forza in quelle mani seppure così provato, considerò l'Ispettore con meraviglia, e quanta determinazione nelle sue parole. Davvero una vergogna che Kanda avesse perso la ragione e l'onore commettendo sodomia con un altro uomo. Un uomo che continuava ad amare disperatamente contro ogni logica, rifiutando persino di accettare la condanna ricevuta per il suo Peccato. La donna rimase in silenzio, continuando a fissare il viso sconvolto del giovane senza però accennare ad allentare la presa che lo immobilizzava al suolo. Respirava a fatica, ma non sembrava più sul punto di attaccarla. L'Ispettore spostò per un momento la propria attenzione sulle ultime due esplosioni, per controllare che il fumo non si fosse troppo diradato rendendoli nuovamente un bersaglio.

\- Ho sentito tante cose su di te; sei caparbio e orgoglioso. Come hai potuto concederti a lui, ben conoscendo la gravità di quel che facevate? - chiese mentre si spostava da sopra il corpo di Kanda, inginocchiandoglisi accanto. - Dovevi...

Kanda sibilò un'imprecazione nella sua lingua natale nel cercare di mettersi in qualche modo seduto, interrompendo bruscamente il discorso di lei. La fissò con tanta intensità da farla rabbrividire, talmente duro era lo sguardo che le rivolse.

\- Resistere? - concluse per lei. - Pensi che non ci abbia provato? - disse con astio; si portò una mano all'altezza del cuore, posandovela sopra lentamente. - Ho lottato contro questo con tutto me stesso, finché ho capito che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato libero. Se l'ho accettato? - si chiese da solo, leggendo lo sconcerto negli occhi di lei. La bocca gli si piegò in una smorfia amara. - Sì. Non si può smettere di provare sentimenti con un semplice schiocco di dita, dovresti saperlo. Non puoi ordinarmi di dimenticare e aspettarti che io lo faccia!

L'odore acre del fumo li investì; il vento stava cambiando, presto la visuale sarebbe stata libera. L'Ispettore emise un breve sospiro, cercando di controllare l'espressione sul proprio viso in modo da non far capire a Kanda che aveva pietà di lui. Non poteva permettersi un altro accesso di rabbia nella situazione in cui erano.

\- Sta bene - cedette, facendosi definitivamente da parte - puoi tenerla, solo... nascondila meglio. Ora dimmi, sei già in grado di alzarti da solo? - domandò poi, guardandosi dietro con apprensione.

Kanda scosse lentamente la testa, seguendo la direzione in cui puntava lo sguardo di lei. I suoi occhi si dilatarono nel realizzare che erano ancora vivi solo grazie a uno dei sigilli di protezione Crow e che gli Akuma rimanenti s'aggiravano tuttora là fuori. Forzò i suoi muscoli per portarsi in ginocchio e poi provare a rimettersi in piedi.

\- Non ancora, ma lo sarò molto presto. E allora finirò di spazzare via quei mostri, così potremo tornare a... - s'interruppe di colpo. Stava per dire 'casa', ma senza Lavi la definizione perdeva di significato. - Al Quartier Generale. - concluse.

Pretese di non notare lo sguardo che l'Ispettore gli rivolse prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi e trovare riparo dietro gli edifici ancora in piedi. Lavi gli aveva restituito un cuore. Forse questo l'aveva reso vulnerabile sotto un certo profilo, ma al punto in cui era non gli importava davvero più.

Era come una bomba a orologeria, pronta a esplodere in qualunque momento; la sua vita era solo un conto alla rovescia, che scorreva veloce verso il momento in cui rigenerare l'avrebbe consumata del tutto.  
Un'ombra di tristezza gli velò lo sguardo, mentre tornava a scrutare le linee nemiche. Ormai, senza Lavi, nemmeno questo aveva più importanza.

 

 

Kanda smise di contare le missioni affidategli dopo la decima, ma non i giorni trascorsi da quando aveva dovuto dare l'ultimo addio a Lavi. Aveva iniziato a scrivere dei brevi appunti su un piccolo diario, che aggiornava durante ogni missione, come stava facendo ora: quattrocentoventisei giorni.

\- Cosa stai facendo?

La domanda gli arrivò inaspettata; credeva di essere giunto a un accordo con quella donna, sui suoi momenti di privacy. Evidentemente si sbagliava.

\- Niente che ti riguardi. - rispose gelido.

\- Mi pareva di aver già stabilito che tutto ciò che fai mi riguarda. - ribatté lei, portandosi le mani ai fianchi.

Poi con un gesto improvviso gli strappò il libretto dalle mani, leggendo i numeri solitari sulla pagina incriminata. Kanda scattò subito in piedi e le sferrò un pugno ben assestato al viso, riprendendosi il diario.

\- Mi hai colpito! - protestò la donna mentre riguadagnava l'equilibrio, chiaramente sorpresa da quella reazione tanto estrema.

\- Ci puoi scommettere che l'ho fatto! - replicò Kanda fra i denti, una nota di perversa soddisfazione nella voce. - Non immischiarti nella mia vita.

L'Ispettore si rialzò, scrollandosi gli abiti. Se Kanda teneva un diario doveva riguardare i suoi ricordi peccaminosi, che senso avevano quei numeri? Per un momento lo fissò, come se stesse valutando qualcosa, poi gli occhi le si dilatarono appena. Incrociò le braccia al petto con aria di disapprovazione.

\- Non dirmi che stai contando i giorni! - esclamò incredula. - I giorni di cosa? Trascorsi con _lui_? Con Lavi?

Odiava sentirle quel tono, lo faceva sentire sporco come quando, all'inizio della loro relazione, non riusciva ad accettare il suo rapporto con Lavi. Adesso invece, nonostante il processo, lo scherno e il disprezzo di cui era stato oggetto e le torture subite, non credeva più di aver commesso un crimine. Non si sentiva più un pervertito.

\- Sta' zitta! - sibilò con rabbia, puntando di nuovo il pugno verso la donna. - Non sei degna di pronunciare il suo nome! - aggiunse subito dopo, alzando di proposito la voce per farle capire quanto lo infastidivano le sue continue considerazioni sul suo rapporto con Lavi. - Sì, conto i giorni, contenta? Visto che ti interessa tanto, ce ne sono solo due tipi da contare per me: quelli che mi restano da vivere e quelli che ho vissuto, senza Lavi. E tu non puoi fare un maledetto niente per fermarmi!

\- È una follia, te ne rendi conto, vero? - disse lei, dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio in cui entrambi avevano continuato a squadrarsi come se stessero per iniziare un duello all'ultimo sangue. - Questa tua ossessione per quel ragazzo ti sta facendo uscire di senno. Sai bene che non puoi morire.

Le labbra di Kanda si piegarono in un sorriso amaro, negli occhi scuri chiaramente visibile una luce di disperazione. Certamente che lo sapeva, ogni minuto della sua esistenza malediceva quel corpo che non gli permetteva di decidere quando farla finita.

\- Può essere che non mi sia consentito di morire, non subito per lo meno. Non finché la capacità di rigenerare che l'Ordine mi ha gentilmente donato non mi consuma; ma non puoi impedirmi di desiderarlo. Né di cercare di ottenerlo.

L'Ispettore tirò un profondo sospiro nell'udire la dichiarazione di Kanda e allargò le braccia in un gesto di resa. Non poteva onestamente dire di capire davvero la posizione del giovane, né il suo fossilizzarsi su un amore che gli avrebbe portato solo umiliazioni e disperazione, ma non si sentiva nemmeno di continuare a condannarlo. Tuttavia, niente l'avrebbe dissuasa dal cercare di redimerlo.

 

 

Era rientrato nella sua stanza da pochi minuti, giusto dopo che Komui aveva annunciato l'imminente cambio di sede per il Quartier Generale, ed era piuttosto contrariato. Londra; non gli piaceva quella città nebbiosa e non voleva abbandonare la foresta nella quale era solito allenarsi. Trovare un altro posto dove incontrarsi in segreto con Lavi sarebbe stato difficile con la nuova sede, ne era certo. Senza contare i sospetti di Bookman Senior...

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo riscosse da quei pensieri. Sapeva che c'era Lavi lì fuori e si chiedeva come mai si fosse arrischiato a bussare alla sua porta così presto, con tutti gli occhi sospettosi che c'erano in giro dopo il trucchetto di quella Noah, Lulubell, e il conseguente attacco del livello quattro.

Kanda aprì la porta velocemente e con altrettanta destrezza tirò Lavi all'interno, richiudendola silenziosamente dietro di sé.

\- Perché sei qui a quest'ora, idiota! - sibilò, bloccandolo contro la porta e baciandolo prima che potesse rispondergli.

\- Appunto per questo. - lo canzonò Lavi col sorriso sulle labbra non appena fu di nuovo libero di respirare.

\- Potrebbero averti visto! - insistette Kanda, mentre si adoperava per spogliarlo più in fretta che poteva, le dita dell'altro giovane che svolgevano il medesimo compito con pari maestria.

Lavi lasciò scorrere le mani lungo il torace dell'amante, posandogli piccoli baci nell'incavo del collo prima di rispondere alla domanda che questi gli aveva posto.

\- Nessuno in giro, stanno tutti organizzando la partenza. - lo rassicurò. - Per questo ho anticipato. Il vecchio vuole che partiamo anche noi. Domattina.

Kanda non rispose, ma il suo corpo fu scosso da un tremito. Lavi lo fissò intensamente; doveva aver intuito cosa pensava, cosa provava. Un'altra separazione. Quanto lunga questa volta? L'ultima erano passati mesi prima che potessero rincontrarsi e quando era finalmente successo si trovavano nel mezzo della battaglia di Edo. E poi sull'Arca si erano separati di nuovo. Aveva creduto fosse la fine di tutto, invece erano sopravvissuti entrambi. Se stavolta non si fossero più rivisti?

Lavi lo baciò di nuovo e lui lo trascinò verso il letto, sdraiandosi in attesa di averlo su di sé. Dentro di sé. Fecero l'amore come se dovesse essere la loro ultima volta, come se presagissero la tragedia che solo poche ore più tardi si sarebbe abbattuta su di loro. Kanda avrebbe voluto dirgli che l'amava in quel momento, ma non ne trovò la forza. Nemmeno Lavi lo fece.

Poi qualcuno buttò giù la porta, svegliandoli, sorprendendoli ancora abbracciati in quel letto, nudi. Voci disgustate li insultarono, mani sconosciute li afferrarono, colpirono, ferirono, e infine legarono senza pietà. Si sentì urlare il nome di Lavi così forte da perdere la voce, così forte che fu colpito perché tacesse. Lavi urlava il suo, di nome; si divincolava, implorava che non gli facessero del male e si accusava di ogni cosa. Poi lo trascinarono via...

\- Nghh...

Un suono strozzato ruppe il silenzio della notte in cui era avvolta la stanza in cui Kanda si trovava; il respiro pesante di qualcuno lo seguì e l'agitarsi convulso di un corpo sotto le coperte fece il resto.

\- Kanda? - chiamò una voce assonnata dal letto accanto al suo; voleva rispondere, ma non ci riusciva. Ricevendo come responso unicamente il perdurare dei gemiti e dell'agitarsi del suo compagno di stanza, l'Ispettore si tirò a sedere, cercando a tentoni di accendere la lampada che aveva sul comodino. Quando infine vi riuscì e poté puntarla verso il letto dove dormiva Kanda, lo vide divincolarsi come se stessero cercando di strapparlo dal suo giaciglio. - Kanda? - chiamò ancora, senza alcun risultato.

Allora si costrinse a scendere dal letto e ad avvicinarsi a quello di lui, decisa a svegliarlo. Ora capiva come mai si fosse strenuamente opposto a dividere la camera durante le missioni, sapeva quanto tormentati potessero essere i suoi sogni e non voleva che altri assistessero a quel genere di spettacolo. Aveva sempre sofferto di questo problema? Conoscendo il passato di Kanda, non si sentiva di escluderlo, però le risultava che avesse spesso diviso l'alloggio con altri Esorcisti e a volte se necessario persino con qualche Finder. Gli posò una mano sul petto, scuotendolo appena.

\- La... vi... - mormorò allora il giovane, protendendo una mano in un gesto disperato.

Quella dell'Ispettore si bloccò per un attimo prima di riprendere a scuoterlo. Sognava Lavi? Non sembrava qualcosa di piacevole, da quanto tempo gli succedeva? Sospirò, comprendendo che probabilmente era così dal giorno in cui aveva saputo della morte del giovane. Stava gridando il suo nome con un'espressione terribile sul viso, sognava forse del momento in cui li avevano separati? In ogni caso, doveva svegliarlo. Lo chiamò ancora, questa volta a voce più alta e usando entrambe le mani per cercare di riscuoterlo.

\- Kanda! Svegliati, è solo un sogno.

Kanda tornò bruscamente alla realtà, reagendo di riflesso come se l'avessero attaccato, le mani pronte ad afferrare e colpire chiunque fosse che lo stava toccando. L'Ispettore però se l'aspettava e riuscì a contenerne la furia, finché lui non fu di nuovo in grado di riconoscere dove si trovava. Deglutì a vuoto, fissando la donna davanti a sé con un misto di sollievo e rabbia al contempo. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo, l'aria grave.

\- Stavi sognando di _lui_. - accusò senza mezzi termini.

\- No. - rispose Kanda, lapidario.

\- Gridavi il suo nome, è inutile negare. Cosa sognavi? - chiese ancora l'Ispettore, il tono duro e allusivo. - La notte che vi hanno arrestato?

\- Per questo non volevo dormire nella stessa stanza! - esplose Kanda, anziché fornire una spiegazione valida. - Non risponderò alle tue domande!

La donna scosse il capo, esalando un respiro rassegnato. Si diresse verso la propria valigia, inginocchiandosi accanto a essa e iniziando a frugarvi dentro.

\- Lo hai appena fatto. - disse, estraendo un'ampolla dal colore ambrato. - Hai parlato con Komui di questi incubi? - chiese poi, e quando si scontrò con il cocciuto mutismo di Kanda continuò per suo conto il discorso. - Immagino di sì, perché mi ha dato questa.

Gli occhi di Kanda ebbero un guizzo alla vista dell'oggetto, segno che il giovane sapeva perfettamente di cosa si trattava. Adesso capiva la ragione per cui il Supervisore le aveva affidato una boccetta d'olio profumato, che a suo dire possedeva proprietà strabilianti nel conciliare il sonno e rilassare il corpo. Non aveva specificato a cosa dovesse servire quella particolare dotazione per la loro missione, ma le era pienamente chiaro ora.

\- Faccio da solo. - le comunicò Kanda, vedendola avanzare verso di lui e stappare l'ampolla. Lei gliela porse, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio con aria eloquente e la donna si voltò. L'udì togliersi la maglietta nera che indossava sotto la divisa e poi un aroma delizioso pervase la stanza. Biancospino, le aveva detto Komui?

\- Non ti facevo tanto pudico. - lo canzonò.

Kanda sbuffò, sarcastico. No, non aveva mai avuto problemi a mostrarsi a torso nudo, nonostante l'espandersi del suo tatuaggio attirasse in continuazione gli sguardi di tutti. Era _lei_ il problema. Gli dava fastidio anche solo il pensiero che lo scrutasse, cercando di analizzare ciò che pensava, le emozioni che a volte lasciava affiorare alla superficie, visibili sul suo viso; e sapeva fin troppo bene quale ne sarebbe stata l'espressione nell'applicarsi quell'olio.

\- Non lo sono. È essere osservato e giudicato da te che mi irrita. - chiarì in tono piatto.

La donna non raccolse il palese tentativo di offenderla del giovane Esorcista.

\- Dovresti smettere di pensare a lui. Ti sta distruggendo. - commentò invece, tornando verso il proprio letto.

\- Sta' zitta! - sibilò Kanda con astio. - Quello che penso non ti riguarda.

Il rumore di coperte che venivano mosse disse all'Ispettore che il giovane si era nuovamente sistemato nel letto, dichiarando in tal modo chiusa la conversazione. Aggirare l'ostilità di Kanda nei suoi confronti non appariva affatto semplice, ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo per costringerlo ad accettare la sua presenza accanto a lui, considerò la donna. Molto di più di quello che aveva stimato all'inizio.

S'infilò anche lei di nuovo sotto le coperte; dormire qualche altra ora era la cosa più saggia da fare, se volevano completare l'attuale missione il giorno seguente.

 

 

Erano di nuovo al Quartier Generale. Un altro frammento di Innocence consegnato nelle capaci mani degli scienziati dell'Ordine Oscuro. L'ennesimo rapporto da fare, prima a voce, al Supervisore, Komui Lee, poi su carta, per gli archivi dell'Ordine.

Kanda era così stanco di tutto ciò. Lo stavano spedendo in giro per il mondo con il suo cane da guardia senza sosta, concedendogli appena qualche giorno di riposo tra una missione e la successiva. Questa volta quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti? Tre giorni? Quattro?

Stavano andando via dall'ufficio di Komui, diretti al settore dov'erano i bagni comuni per potersi togliere di dosso i segni del viaggio (e della battaglia sostenuta), quando qualcuno chiamò a gran voce proprio lui.

\- Yuu-kun! - esclamò la familiare voce, colma di gioia. - Finalmente ti vedo, dopo la tua liberazione!

Froi Tiedoll. No, quella era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno ora. Tra tutti proprio il Generale che l'aveva addestrato fin da bambino e che a causa di ciò si considerava come un padre per lui, doveva incontrare? Un sopracciglio di Kanda iniziò a tremare per l'irritazione. Non aveva mai sopportato le manie paterne di quell'uomo, né la sua tendenza a straparlare, tanto meno le dimostrazioni di affetto non richieste delle quali era più che prodigo.

Sapeva che avrebbe cercato di fare cose per lui inaccettabili come abbracciarlo o pretendere di sapere se stava bene. Dopo quello che era successo, poteva star bene? Kanda si voltò verso Tiedoll, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia, l'Ispettore Crow che salutava il Generale con rispetto, allontanandosi di qualche passo perché potesse parlare con il suo allievo.

\- Che vuoi? - chiese il suddetto allievo, guardingo, il tono leggermente contrariato.

\- Semplicemente parlare con il mio adorato figliolo. Ero preoccupato per te, sai? - rispose l'uomo, sorridendo e infilandosi una mano fra i crespi capelli castani in un gesto apparentemente imbarazzato. - Ti trovo bene. Mi fa piacere.

Kanda non beveva una sola parola di quella sceneggiata; fissò Tiedoll con aria sospettosa. Stava macchinando qualcosa, ne era certo.

\- Non sono tuo figlio, smetti di chiamarmi così! - sibilò irritato, scoccando un'occhiata in tralice al suo sorvegliante. - Sto benissimo. Ora che lo sai... - Kanda terminò la frase con un gesto eloquente che segnalava il termine della conversazione. Fece per voltarsi e continuare per la propria strada, ma Tiedoll l'afferrò per un braccio costringendolo a restare, l'espressione per un istante improvvisamente seria.

\- Aspetta, Yuu-kun! - esclamò, e Kanda si chiese perché mai negli occhi dell'uomo ci fosse tanta decisione; durò soltanto un momento, poi sul viso gli tornò il solito sorriso gentile e affettuoso. - Ho un regalo per te, una cosa che sono sicuro ti farà piacere, per avere la tua famiglia sempre vicino anche in viaggio.

Di che diavolo stava parlando quello sciroccato? Cosa aveva escogitato questa volta per farlo arrabbiare? Prima ancora che potesse sottrarsi alla presa che lo tratteneva, Kanda si ritrovò in mano un ciondolo. Tiedoll gli chiuse il pugno, battendovi sopra con l'altra mano, l'aria estremamente soddisfatta.

\- Cosa...? - fece per obiettare il giovane, ma non riuscì a finire la frase.

\- Prima che tu possa dire che non lo vuoi, guarda all'interno. - lo esortò Tiedoll, liberandogli la mano.

Kanda sbuffò, rassegnato; scrutò il piccolo gioiello dorato, notando i cardini che aveva da un lato. Li fece scattare e l'apertura del coperchio rivelò un ritratto di lui insieme al Generale e agli altri due allievi di questi. Che razza di stupido regalo era mai?

\- Non lo voglio. - disse, fissando l'uomo negli occhi con espressione piatta, fredda e noncurante.

\- Yuu-kun, sii buono... - Tiedoll sospirò, scuotendo la testa con aria afflitta, atteggiamento cui Kanda reagì con uno dei suoi _'CHE'_. - Ti ricorderà delle persone che ti vogliono bene.

Ne aveva le tasche piene delle persone che si arrogavano il diritto di decidere per lui in nome del 'suo bene' e, in particolare, non sopportava che gli imponessero cosa fare. Il suo corpo fu percorso da un forte tremito di rabbia e Kanda scagliò il gioiello in terra con forza.

\- Non ne ho bisogno! - esplose, esasperato dall'insistenza di Tiedoll; andava sempre a finire così con lui, insisteva e insisteva finché non gli saltavano i nervi.

\- Metti in tasca quel maledetto pendente e andiamo! - Si intromise a un certo punto l'Ispettore, stanco di assistere a quell'inutile battibecco. - Anche io vorrei farmi un bagno e poi mangiare.

Kanda stava per rifiutarsi categoricamente quando un riflesso rosso attirò la sua attenzione sul coperchio mezzo aperto del pendente, dal quale sporgeva un pezzo del ritratto che conteneva. I suoi occhi si dilatarono leggermente nel comprendere cosa potesse in realtà essere e scattò verso l'oggetto, scambiando un'occhiata in tralice con chi l'aveva portato. Si affrettò a raccogliere il ciondolo, lanciando uno sguardo velenoso al suo guardiano, il quale gli fece cenno di muoversi. Kanda si voltò con espressione indagatrice e Tiedoll annuì verso di lui, felice, salutandoli con la mano.

\- Bene figliolo, molto bene. - gli sentì dire mentre si allontanavano.

Durante la cena Kanda continuò a domandarsi se l'Ispettore si fosse accorto che qualcosa non andava nel ciondolo, ma apparentemente non nutriva alcun sospetto, al contrario di lui. Non aveva ancora avuto modo di controllare, voleva la privacy della sua stanza per farlo; se quel che conteneva fosse stato ciò che sospettava, nessuno doveva vedere la reazione che avrebbe potuto avere.

Eccolo al momento della verità, mentre chiudeva dietro di sé la porta della propria stanza, lasciando l'Ispettore in quella comunicante come al solito. Abbassò la fiamma della lampada e lanciò un'occhiata al punto di luce che filtrava dal centro della porta, procedendo a sbottonarsi la giacca della divisa e poi piegandola con religiosa attenzione. Continuò con la sua routine serale finché non vide il fascio luminoso ridursi e scomparire; dannata Crow, aveva trovato un modo per spiarlo anche lì. Si avvicinò piano a uno dei due angoli ciechi accanto alla porta, estraendo infine dalla tasca il ciondolo e aprendolo fra le dita ansiose. Nell'impatto con il pavimento il ritratto era uscito per metà dalla cornice metallica, rivelando sotto di sé un'altra immagine. Kanda trattenne il fiato: non poteva essere... Tiedoll era uno di quelli che apparivano più scioccati al processo, come mai gli aveva dipinto un ritratto di Lavi, consegnandoglielo su un piatto d'argento con tanto di pendente? Rimosse completamente l'altra immagine, stringendo il ciondolo contro il petto. A quanto pareva, in fin dei conti aveva qualcosa di cui essere veramente grato a Tiedoll.

La mattina seguente, Kanda uscì dalla camera con il pendente al collo, guadagnandosi un'occhiata meravigliata dal suo guardiano Crow. La donna sollevò un sopracciglio, frapponendosi fra lui e la porta principale che introduceva alle loro stanze.

\- Cosa vuoi? - l'apostrofò Kanda in tono seccato.

\- Cambiato idea? - domandò lei, scrutandone il viso alla ricerca del più insignificante indizio di emozione. Kanda l'ignorò, facendo per oltrepassarla e guadagnare l'uscita. La donna gli sbarrò la strada con un braccio, l'aria inquisitoria. - Cosa esattamente c'è dentro quel pendente? - l'incalzò.

\- Lo sai già.

La risposta non soddisfece affatto le aspettative dell'interrogante, che squadrò l'accusato con espressione scettica.

\- Non ne sono sicura. - affermò; Kanda dette una scrollata di spalle.

\- Problema tuo. - rispose, allungando una mano verso la maniglia della porta.

L'Ispettore l'afferrò, impedendogli di aprirla. " _Cocciuto come un mulo, accidenti a lui_ ," pensò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

\- Se ti chiedo di mostrarmi di nuovo il contenuto, lo farai? - chiese in tono severo.

\- No. - ribatté Kanda, la voce altrettanto grave. Non avrebbe ceduto. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato all'unica immagine che aveva di Lavi.

La donna però non era dello stesso avviso e insistette, lasciando intendere che sapeva perfettamente cosa il pendente celava. Ci poteva essere un'unica ragione per cui il dono del Generale fosse ora appeso al collo di Kanda, dopo che il giovane aveva rifiutato con tanta veemenza di accettarlo.

\- Kanda, apri quel gioiello. Il Generale Tiedoll ha il cuore di burro e ti considera come un figlio; farebbe qualunque cosa per te. Aprilo.

Quel comando dapprima fu ignorato. L'aria di sfida con cui il giovane sostenne il suo sguardo non mancò di stupire l'Ispettore. Non voleva piegarsi, per nessuna ragione, continuava a rifiutare di riconoscere il suo Peccato.

Kanda si liberò della presa sul braccio con un gesto secco, quasi sprezzante, e un ghigno irriverente gli comparve sul viso. Lentamente, aprì il gioiello.

\- Contenta? - chiese, mostrando con orgoglio il ritratto e osservando compiaciuto l'espressione inorridita di lei.

Un sorriso sardonico gli increspò le labbra, e Kanda aprì di forza la porta, intenzionato a uscire. Con la medesima forza la donna la richiuse di botto, fronteggiandolo con decisione.

\- Non puoi girare con... - esitò un istante, non sapendo come definire l'oggetto in questione - quello appeso al collo! - concluse infine, gesticolando in maniera molto chiara su quanto considerasse impura una cosa del genere. Eresia. - Consegnamelo! - ordinò. - Subito.

\- Costringimi. - sibilò Kanda, richiudendo il pendente e stringendolo contro il proprio petto, protetto nel suo pugno.

L'Ispettore sospirò; aveva il fondato sospetto di sapere dove sarebbe andata a finire quella conversazione, e la cosa non le piaceva nemmeno un po'. Il caratteraccio del giovane era famoso, così come la sua testardaggine.

\- Kanda, sai che posso farlo... - minacciò in maniera velata - dammelo spontaneamente.

\- No. Dovrai uccidermi se vuoi togliermelo.

Ecco la dichiarazione che si aspettava. Dannazione, iniziava a essere stanca di quel ricatto: 'Lasciami in pace oppure ammazzami'. Come se lei avesse avuto voce in capitolo.

\- È questo il tuo piano? - chiese in tono stanco. - Usarmi per poterlo raggiungere? O ricattarmi per ottenere oggetti che ti sono proibiti? - Kanda le rivolse uno sguardo insofferente. Lei quasi si morse un labbro per la frustrazione. Dannazione, lui sapeva che alla fine avrebbe dovuto cedere! Ingoiò il proprio orgoglio e lo fece. - Sono qui per mantenerti in vita perché tu possa continuare a servire l'Ordine, sai bene che non mi batterò con te. Tieni pure quella... icona, se ti piace tanto soffrire.

\- _Tch_.

Fu l'unica risposta che ricevette dal giovane, mentre infine apriva la porta e usciva. Lei l'affiancò immediatamente.

\- Almeno... nascondilo. - mormorò, guardandosi intorno come se tutto l'Ordine Oscuro potesse sapere cosa c'era nel pendente.

Emettendo un altro suono sprezzante, Kanda ubbidì, seppure a malincuore. Alla fine non era importante mostrarlo, lo era averlo accanto al suo cuore. Lo infilò all'interno dell'uniforme, facendo in modo che vi rimanesse.


	5. Anime Gemelle

**Capitolo 5 : Anime Gemelle**

 

Dov'erano finiti, stavolta? Kanda aveva smesso persino di leggere i fascicoli delle missioni, si limitava a seguire il suo cane da guardia e combattere gli Akuma quando necessario. Adesso sedevano dietro un carro, diretti chissà dove fra le montagne vicino al confine con la Spagna. Il conducente aveva dato loro un passaggio, visto che non c'era altro modo di raggiungere il villaggio dove, secondo i rapporti, si trovava l'Innocence; così oppure a piedi.

L'Ispettore, dopo un breve tentativo d'iniziare una conversazione con lui, aveva accettato il fatto che non era in nessun modo intenzionato a parlarle e iniziato a leggere uno dei suoi libri. Kanda aveva mentalmente gioito del silenzio che gli era stato concesso, per lo meno finché l'uomo a cassetta non aveva iniziato a far domande sui motivi che li portavano a viaggiare da soli in quei luoghi.  
  
La situazione gli riportò subito alla mente il viaggio che aveva fatto per scortare il suo maestro, il Generale Tiedoll, mentre erano diretti a Edo; si era trovato su un carro come quello, insieme all'altro allievo dell'uomo e suo compagno Esorcista, Marie.

Avevano incontrato il proprietario del carro perché Tiedoll aveva insistito per fermarsi a dipingere il paesaggio... Detestava questo suo lato poco professionale, però adesso doveva ammettere che il fatto di avere un artista per maestro alla fine gli era tornato utile.

S'infilò una mano dentro la divisa, estraendone il pendente che l'uomo gli aveva dato. Dopo essersi assicurato che l'Ispettore fosse ancora distratto l'aprì, soffermandosi a contemplare il ritratto al suo interno.

Non sapeva come la pensasse Tiedoll riguardo Lavi, però ne aveva colto a pieno la personalità in quel ritratto sorridente. Piegò le labbra in un pallido sorriso, passando il pollice sul volto di lui. Gli mancava; gli mancava così tanto che a volte temeva davvero d'impazzire.

Una mano all'improvviso coprì la sua, facendolo trasalire. Sollevò di scatto il viso, incontrando lo sguardo carico di disapprovazione e rimprovero del suo guardiano Crow.

\- Quando ti ho concesso di tenerlo non intendevo questo! - sibilò in tono alterato. - Se proprio vuoi struggerti pensando a lui, fallo quando nessuno ti vede! - aggiunse, mantenendo la voce più bassa che poteva nonostante la cadenza concitata, perché il loro conducente non ascoltasse. - Ora mettilo via.

Kanda le rivolse un'occhiata carica d'odio, sul volto un'espressione amara, ma non disse nulla. Si limitò a liberare la mano da quella di lei con sdegno, riponendo poi il pendente dentro la giacca della divisa con devozione.

La donna scosse il capo, sconfortata. Kanda non avrebbe mai dimenticato, qualunque cosa lei avesse tentato per costringerlo. Alla fine, avrebbe dovuto adattarsi lei.

 

La stanza era avvolta nella penombra, soltanto la fioca luce proveniente da una lampada a olio appoggiata su uno dei comodini mitigava il buio della notte. Si stava sciacquando il viso in un catino; non gli importava che l'acqua fosse gelida, aveva bisogno di ripulirsi dopo l'ennesima caccia agli Akuma. Si bagnò il collo e lasciò che le gocce gli scendessero lungo il torace nudo, traendo riflessi dorati dalla luce della lampada.

Mani esitanti gli sfiorarono i capelli e lui si voltò. Lavi era di fronte a lui, lo fissava con quella luce insana nell'unico occhio. E poi, prima ancora di capire cosa stava succedendo, s'erano ritrovati uno nelle braccia dell'altro, le labbra unite in un bacio affamato, come mai gli era capitato fino a quel momento.

Avevano perso il controllo, le mani dell'uno che frementi si adoperavano per spogliare l'altro, finché non furono nudi e avvinghiati sul letto di quella camera squallida presa in una locanda qualunque.

Le mani di Lavi lo stavano esplorando in un modo nuovo e lui ricambiava, ogni carezza, ogni bacio rovente che riceveva. Avevano perso il senno, ma non gli importava. Lavi entrò in lui, lo riempì di sé e Kanda si sentì come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutto il tempo. Nell'aria si sparse il profumo del biancospino; la stanza d'improvviso gli parve così familiare, l'odore delle lenzuola stranamente noto... Che strano. Gli sembrava di essere a casa.

Lavi era su di lui, entrambi gemevano in preda all'estasi e... poi giacevano abbracciati, il suo viso posato sul torace nudo di Lavi, le labbra di lui che gli sfioravano i capelli. Quello era... il paradiso?

Invece, si scatenò l'inferno. La porta fu sfondata, mani crudeli li afferrarono e furono separati brutalmente. Legati e battuti, insultati, derisi... Lavi gridava il suo nome; lui faceva altrettanto. Il mondo iniziò a girargli intorno come risucchiato in un vortice...

\- Kanda, svegliati. Hai avuto ancora quell'incubo.

Mani decise lo scossero ripetutamente, mentre la voce a lui ben nota chiamava il suo nome. Non si rese conto che il sogno o meglio, l'incubo, era terminato e reagì come se l'avessero assalito, afferrando le mani che lo toccavano con l'intenzione di ferire. Il loro proprietario però era preparato a quell'eventualità e riuscì a immobilizzarlo quel tanto che bastava finché fosse tornato alla realtà. Mise a fuoco la donna che lo bloccava, ricollegando le parole che gli aveva rivolto.

\- Che ne sai di cosa sognavo? - chiese in tono accusatorio.

Lei sospirò. Di nuovo quel gioco, come se il giovane ancora non le riconoscesse il merito di aver imparato a capire piuttosto bene le sue reazioni. Dopo quasi due anni di forzata convivenza, aveva persino imparato ad apprezzarlo, seppure il suo carattere non era cambiato di una virgola dal giorno che si erano incontrati la prima volta.

\- Stavi nuovamente gridando il suo nome, Kanda. Significa che sognavi la notte in cui vi hanno arrestato. - lo informò senza girarci intorno.

Il giovane le lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa. Lo prendeva in giro? Dove voleva arrivare tirando in ballo ancora una volta i suoi ricordi di Lavi? Credeva che avesse ormai rinunciato a convincerlo della necessità di abbandonare il suo Peccato e dimenticare.

\- Menti! - l'accusò. - Non parlo nel sonno, tanto meno posso gridare.

Lei si tolse gli stivali e gli sedette accanto sul tatami della stanza in cui era solito andare a meditare. Solo, da quando avevano raggiunto l'accordo che gli spettasse qualche ora di tempo da dedicare a sé stesso. Kanda si guardò intorno, accorgendosi solo allora di dove fosse; doveva essersi addormentato mentre meditava, il dannato olio era fin troppo efficace, a volte.

\- Quando si mormora nel sonno il nome di qualcuno, con il tono disperato che stavi usando, significa che nel sogno stiamo gridando con tutto il fiato a disposizione. - ritorse l'Ispettore, con la cadenza di chi spiega a un bambino che i fantasmi non esistono. Un'altra delle cose che Kanda detestava di lei.

\- E anche se fosse? - rispose irritato, tirandosi a sedere. - Non ti riguarda cosa sogno.

\- È pericoloso se ti sente qualcuno che non sono io, sai? - disse la donna, incrociando le gambe e mettendosi in posizione di meditazione. Il giovane fece spallucce. - In teoria dovresti essere stato 'redento', dopo tutto questo tempo. Non riesco a capire come tu possa continuare ad avere sentimenti tanto forti per lui.

Adesso che fra loro non c'era più tutta quell'ostilità che Kanda le aveva riservato all'inizio, a volte riusciva anche a fargli accettare la sua presenza mentre si allenava o praticava la disciplina dello spirito, come in quel momento. Molto, molto più raramente, riusciva a ottenere da lui delle risposte che si avvicinavano a confidenze.

\- Credi nelle anime gemelle? - chiese Kanda dopo diversi minuti di silenzio. - Noi lo eravamo.

L'Ispettore si voltò a guardarlo con un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso. Quella sì, era una sorpresa. Come mai le stava rivelando una cosa così personale?

\- Sì, ci credo. - rispose. - Non pensavo ci credessi tu, invece.

Kanda scosse la testa. No, non ci aveva mai creduto. Però adesso capiva che doveva essere così, non c'era altra spiegazione per ciò che continuava a unirli. E lui si sentiva in colpa per non aver riconosciuto con Lavi quanto profondo fosse quel sentimento.

\- Lo diceva lui e gli davo dell'idiota. Sembrava sempre che scherzasse, così... - ammise, e subito si interruppe. Era una confidenza troppo grande per uno come lui da fare. Tuttavia, dopo esserselo tenuto dentro per così tanto tempo, preferiva parlarne a qualcuno cui non importava e che non avrebbe cercato di consolarlo subito dopo. Almeno lui si sarebbe sentito meglio. - Io... non gli ho mai detto che l'amavo. E adesso è tardi.

Lei dapprima non commentò, fingendo di massaggiarsi i muscoli del collo, quindi posò una mano sulla spalla di Kanda, facendo sì che lui si voltasse a guardarla. Si supponeva che fosse la sua sorvegliante, che prendesse nota di tutti i possibili comportamenti contrari alla Chiesa e li denunciasse; eppure non riusciva più a vedere il giovane davanti a sé come un abbietto sodomita. Per quanto la cosa l'avesse disgustata all'inizio, i sentimenti di Kanda erano sinceri. E così forti da trascendere la morte.

\- L'hai detto ora. Vale lo stesso. - disse, guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa dal suo interlocutore.

\- Perché mi stai coprendo? - ribatté quest'ultimo, notando infine il cambiamento che c'era stato nel suo guardiano, nell'andare a sommare tutte le concessioni ricevute.

\- Rispetto, credo. Per la tua determinazione. Per il tuo dolore. Non lo so neanch'io... - confessò la donna. E forse invece la ragione poteva essere che alla fine si era innamorata di lui. Come si poteva amare qualcuno che era irrimediabilmente perso? Lasciò che una smorfia amara le attraversasse per un attimo il volto; poi si alzò, tendendo la mano a Kanda con un sorriso. - Andiamo a mangiare? - propose. - Puoi allenarti più tardi.

 

Con tutto il tempo che era trascorso, gli sguardi che riceveva percorrendo i corridoi dell'Ordine Oscuro non erano cambiati. Era come se sull'uniforme portasse cucita una lettera scarlatta che rivelava la sua colpa, facendo sì che chiunque incrociava si scansasse al pari che se avesse avvicinato un lebbroso. Solo, mostrando sdegno oltre al timore e al disgusto.

Non gli importava prima e continuava a non avere alcun significato adesso, ma non poteva fare a meno di notarlo. Sbuffò contrariato, proprio quando in fondo al corridoio comparve l'unica persona che sembrava non considerare affatto la sua attuale posizione di 'appestato': un irritante Finder che non sapeva stare al suo posto.

L'uomo si stava guardando intorno e l'individuò immediatamente, sbracciandosi per attirare la sua attenzione e, quando pretese di non vederlo, iniziò a correre verso di lui, accortosi di essere ignorato. Kanda cercò di scansarlo, ma il Finder riuscì ugualmente a mettergli le mani addosso in uno sfoggio di sincera adorazione.

\- Oh, Kanda-sama! - esclamò raggiante. - Finalmente vi ho trovato!

L'ispettore, che si era fermato di scatto vedendo il corpulento giovane letteralmente galoppare verso di loro, sollevò un sopracciglio con aria di rimprovero. Se già i modi lasciavano a desiderare, l'aspetto non era da meno. Aveva la testa completamente rasata a eccezione di una vistosa cresta castana che gli ricadeva a mo' di ciuffo da un lato e grossi orecchini a cerchio.

Il viso di Kanda si contorse in una smorfia irata, mentre cercava di liberarsi del fastidioso abbraccio che lo bloccava in mezzo al corridoio. Stava per premiare la devozione di quel poveretto con una ginocchiata in pieno stomaco quando sentì la mano di lui infilarglisi nell'uniforme e farvi scivolare dentro qualcosa di cartaceo.

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono per lo stupore a quella scoperta, ma non dette alcun segno di essersene accorto. Poteva essere pericoloso sia per il Finder che per lui, ma soprattutto, se l'Ispettore avesse messo le mani sul messaggio, non avrebbe mai saputo cosa conteneva. Doveva essere importante – e privato – se qualcuno aveva rischiato tanto per farglielo avere. Di cosa poteva trattarsi?

\- Gozu! Mollami immediatamente! - ringhiò, divincolandosi con forza finché l'uomo non si staccò da lui farfugliando un miliardo di scuse.

\- Sono mortificato, Kanda-sama! - disse, e s'inchinò diverse volte come se fosse imbarazzato, ma per Kanda era chiaro che fingeva; e anche molto bene. - Porto un messaggio urgente, ecco... - Gozu si frugò addosso con impegno, sotto lo sguardo severo dell'Ispettore Crow.

Quel Finder era l'unico che aveva continuato imperterrito a chiamarlo con l'onorifico Giapponese che gli competeva per rango, perché sapeva che a lui faceva piacere se gli si mostrava rispetto. Kanda l'osservò infilare le mani in ogni tasca del suo vestito color sabbia di Finder; stava prendendo tempo, ma perché? Perché voleva irritare di proposito il suo sorvegliante?

\- Piantala di scusarti e riferisci il messaggio! - sbottò a un certo punto quest'ultimo. - Komui vuole vederci? - chiese, e l'uomo annuì. - Ci voleva tanto a dirlo?

A quel punto Gozu afferrò una mano della donna blaterando altre scuse e Kanda capì che stava cercando di dargli modo di nascondere ciò che gli aveva passato. Finse di rassettarsi la giacca dell'uniforme, infilando quella che ora poteva identificare con certezza come una busta per un lato dentro i suoi pantaloni, di modo che non potesse cadere in terra mentre camminava.

Gozu gli lanciò un'occhiata in tralice e incassò un pugno dall'Ispettore, restando in terra a lamentarsi mentre la donna ordinava a Kanda di seguirla in tono irato. Il messaggio era di Komui? Kanda non poteva evitare di chiedersi per quale motivo lo scienziato volesse scavalcare un membro dei Crow, se la cosa, come sembrava logico supporre, riguardava la loro prossima missione.

Ebbene, avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino a sera, quando fosse stato solo nella sua stanza, per saperlo. Frattanto gli conveniva mangiare, secondo il programma stabilito dal suo cane da guardia.

 

Komui aveva illustrato loro la solita, noiosa, normalissima missione. Strani fenomeni lamentati dagli abitanti della città 'tal dei tali', sospetta presenza di Innocence, conclamata presenza di un imprecisato numero di Akuma; niente di nuovo sotto il sole.

Cosa potesse essere quel messaggio, allora, era diventato un tarlo di proporzioni epiche nella mente di Kanda e lui non vedeva l'ora di poterlo leggere. Sarebbero partiti il giorno seguente, quindi aveva tutto il tempo.

Ebbe cura di far sparire la busta con circospezione nella piccola borsina attaccata alla sua cintura mentre si spogliava, prima d'iniziare ad allenarsi con Marie. Tuttavia, affatto tranquillo, di tanto in tanto si soffermava a lanciare occhiate casuali ai propri abiti per assicurarsi che il suo bigotto e sospettoso sorvegliante non curiosasse troppo da vicino.

Cercò di non sembrare impaziente di rinchiudersi nel suo piccolo rifugio, l'ultima cosa che voleva era insospettire la palla al piede che si ritrovava. Quando finalmente chiuse la porta della stanza dietro di sé, avrebbe voluto tirare un gran sospiro di sollievo, ma si trattenne: sapeva di essere ancora controllato.

\- Mi spoglio. - avvisò in tono gelido. - Non spiarmi.

\- Ferisci i miei sentimenti, Kanda. - gli giunse risposta dall'altro lato della porta.

Il giovane sogghignò. Ultimamente era diventato più facile trattare con lei. Forse poteva estorcerle qualche piccolo momento di libertà in più. Gettò gli abiti sulla sedia che teneva vicino al letto in modo che il rumore fosse chiaramente udibile, poi si adagiò sulle coperte e finse di avvolgersi in esse per dormire.

Attese immobile, finché anche fuori dalla stanza tutto fu silenzio, quindi allungò una mano per afferrare la sua cintura e aprì con molta attenzione la borsina che vi era appesa.

Estrasse la busta che gli aveva affidato Gozu e strisciò fino alla porta, sedendosi con la schiena contro di essa. Aveva individuato da tempo il minuscolo spioncino che era stato creato nella sua parte superiore, non voleva rischiare di essere sorpreso a leggere un qualcosa di potenzialmente compromettente. Avrebbe reso la sua esistenza ancora più miserabile.

Accese una candela e si apprestò ad aprire la busta. Il foglio di carta che conteneva era una lettera, vergata a mano con una calligrafia sottile ma nervosa. Un brivido di gelo lo percorse: conosceva quel modo di scrivere...

Iniziò a leggere con trepidazione.

 

_"Non importa la distanza che ci separa, saremo sempre vicini._

_Il mio cuore non si aspetta nulla di meno, perché la fiducia che ho in te è eterna._

_Niente altro conta, solo tu ed io._

_Non ho mai aperto me stesso allo stesso modo con nessun altro e sono pentito per tutte le cose che non ti ho detto._

_La vita è solo nostra, noi soltanto possiamo decidere come viverla: e io voglio viverla con te._

_Non m'era concesso un punto fermo nella mia esistenza, ma l'ho trovato in te._

_Ogni giorno che abbiamo vissuto separati, l'ho trascorso pensando a te._

_Quello che pensano di noi non ha alcuna importanza, solo tu ed io ne abbiamo._

_La verità ha tante facce, te ne hanno mostrata solo una._

_Non curarti di ciò che dicono, degli sporchi giochi di potere che ordiscono ai nostri danni._

_Infischiatene di quello che fanno e soprattutto di quel che credono di sapere di noi._

_Loro non hanno mai capito niente, di noi._

_Non è stato facile arrivare fino a te, Yuu._

_Non sarà facile incontrarti di nuovo, come non lo fu la prima volta che ti vidi._

_Ma il mio cuore è tuo e niente altro ha importanza._

_So che hai contato i giorni che ci hanno separato e so che continuerai dopo questa lettera, finché non ci rivedremo._

_Sono sicuro che il panorama non è cambiato. Io aspetterò sotto il tuo albero preferito._

_Porta la tua spada con te.”_

 

A Kanda si fermò il cuore nel petto, gli occhi sbarrati che iniziavano a tremare, la vista che gli si appannava. Non era firmata, ma lui sapeva bene quale mano l'aveva scritta. C'era una sola persona al mondo capace di mettere insieme una simile accozzaglia di assurdità. Serrò le labbra per impedirsi di gridare.

Una lacrima solitaria si fece beffe del suo patetico tentativo di soffocare le emozioni che provava, scendendogli lungo la guancia. L'idiota era vivo e aveva lasciato che lui impazzisse di dolore per tutto quel tempo! Seicentotrentanove fottutissimi maledetti giorni!

\- Bastardo... - si lasciò sfuggire, la voce poco più di un sussurro carico di rabbia. - Yappari... Yappari! (2) - sibilò poi col medesimo tono, sbattendo involontariamente un pugno contro il muro accanto a sé.

Avrebbe voluto ridere, ma la voce allarmata che chiamò il suo nome dall'altro lato della porta lo fece bruscamente tornare alla realtà. Le mani gli tremavano, aveva il viso bagnato di lacrime e il cuore in subbuglio, non c'era una sola possibilità al mondo che permettesse a quella donna di vederlo in un tale stato.

\- Kanda! Che succede? - chiese lei, il tono preoccupato. - Stai... bene? Voglio dire, l'incubo...

Eccola che pretendeva di capire quel che provava, di nuovo. Kanda prese un profondo respiro, dette un colpo di tosse per testare la sua voce, quindi s'arrischiò a rispondere come ci si aspettava che facesse: lapidario e sgarbato. Con una punta di minaccia, che non guastava mai.

\- Niente che ti riguardi. E non azzardarti ad aprire la porta.

Udì la donna sospirare; per quanto gli seccasse che, nonostante non potesse vederlo, immaginasse il suo stato emotivo, fu estremamente grato che la cosa gli garantisse di essere lasciato in pace. Adesso doveva decidere cosa fare. Perché, anche se ormai aveva poca importanza come Lavi fosse riuscito a fargli giungere quel messaggio, ne aveva invece il fatto che tra le righe gli chiedeva chiaramente di scappare per riunirsi a lui.

Quando si aspettava che lo facesse, e soprattutto _dove_ avrebbe dovuto raggiungerlo? Era certo che anche quello doveva essere scritto fra le righe, solo che lui non era mai stato bravo con gli indovinelli, e Lavi lo sapeva, dannazione!

Quanto tempo aveva per capire? Lesse nuovamente la lettera; doveva essere qualcosa di non troppo difficile così che lui ci potesse arrivare con poco sforzo e insieme senza apparente significato per chiunque altro. Emise un sospiro silenzioso e spense la candela.

Lentamente, tornò verso la sedia su cui aveva appoggiato gli abiti e infilò la lettera insieme alla bandana di Lavi, nella tasca interna sul petto della sua uniforme. Fissò il letto con rassegnazione; impossibile che riuscisse a riprendere sonno adesso. Ciononostante, doveva fingere che tutto andasse bene; per cui, tornò sotto le coperte e restò immobile sino all'alba, pensando a come pianificare la propria fuga.

 

Non c'era alcuna possibilità che potesse scappare da Londra, il Quartier Generale era troppo sorvegliato. Anche mettendo KO il suo guardiano, non sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarsi abbastanza prima che se ne accorgessero e iniziassero a dagli la caccia. Doveva liberarsi della donna durante la prima missione utile, non appena avesse capito dove andare e quando arrivarci.

Il presente incarico avrebbe potuto qualificarsi, ma non poteva semplicemente andarsene, senza un piano o una meta precisa, l'avrebbero ripreso in un batter d'occhio; dopo di che sarebbe stato impossibile riprovarci. Quando vide Gozu davanti al portale in attesa che loro arrivassero, però, decise che l'occasione era troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela scappare.

Un Finder 'amico' in quel momento rappresentava una coincidenza impossibile, Gozu aveva senz'altro richiesto di partire con loro e, se l'aveva fatto, c'erano buone possibilità che fosse in grado di aiutarlo. O, che addirittura fosse stato incaricato di farlo da Lavi, visto che in qualche modo aveva portato un suo messaggio. Lo sguardo che ricevette dall'uomo nel varcare il portale lo convinse che aveva ragione.

 

Camminavano per le strade della piccola cittadina Russa da un'ora buona e le informazioni che avevano raccolto si erano rivelate inconcludenti. Nessuno aveva sentito parlare delle esplosioni luminose segnalate nel rapporto, non c'erano abitanti scomparsi né tanto meno avevano subito mutazioni di sorta. L'Ispettore era molto contrariato da quelle notizie.

Discuteva con Gozu del tempo sprecato, si lamentava del fatto che rischiavano di restare lì fino al mese seguente a perlustrare la foresta circostante, senza un'indicazione precisa...

Quell'affermazione fece scattare un collegamento nella mente di Kanda e un flashback improvviso lo portò a dilatare leggermente gli occhi per la tensione: la data! Il mese che riportava era sbagliato! Doveva controllare, subito! Si alzò con studiata calma, ostentando un'espressione seccata, e senza dire una parola s'allontanò dal tavolo dove stavano cenando, nella sala comune della locanda in cui alloggiavano.

\- Kanda! - lo richiamò la voce del suo sorvegliante. - Dove vai?

Kanda girò appena la testa nel rispondere: - A dormire. Le vostre discussioni mi hanno stancato.

Emise il suo solito suono seccato e riprese a camminare, senza aspettare di ricevere il permesso di andarsene. Ormai il cane Crow si fidava di lui, non aveva ragione di obbligarlo a restare, l'avrebbe aggiornato l'indomani sulle sue decisioni riguardo la missione.

Appena fu fuori vista il giovane accelerò il passo e si chiuse nella sua camera, estraendo immediatamente la lettera: aveva ragione! La data citava il mese seguente, non poteva essere un errore, era quello il messaggio! Aveva all'incirca una ventina di giorni per raggiungere il luogo d'incontro, già era qualcosa.

Rilesse ancora una volta i pensieri che Lavi aveva messo su carta: troppo ovvio che intendesse la foresta dove usava allenarsi prima che il Quartier Generale fosse trasferito? Gli pareva piuttosto improbabile che l'aspettasse davvero nella radura dove si esercitava con Mugen, però poteva aver lasciato un altro messaggio, se l'albero che nominava era quello che pensava lui... Non aveva che quell'unico indizio, doveva tentare.

Si sarebbe liberato del Crow nella foresta per poi sparire. In quel modo prima che la notizia della sua fuga fosse arrivata ai vertici dell'Ordine Oscuro sarebbero passati più dei venti giorni che aveva per trovare Lavi.

Ripose di nuovo la lettera nella tasca interna della sua uniforme e si infilò nel letto. I sogni sarebbero stati i benvenuti quella notte.

 

La mattina seguente, quando scoprì che Gozu aveva convinto l'Ispettore a setacciare la foresta in cerca di segni della presenza di Akuma, Kanda si sorprese a pensare che l'uomo gli leggesse nel pensiero; o, più probabilmente, non c'erano molte altre alternative per quel che doveva fare, per cui Gozu doveva solo aver optato per la soluzione più semplice. Sperò di non sbagliarsi, che il Finder fosse davvero dalla sua parte, altrimenti sarebbe stato costretto a liberarsi anche di lui.

La piccola gita nel bosco si rivelò altrettanto infruttuosa del tempo trascorso a fare domande in città; tutto sembrava assolutamente normale. In un'intera giornata di esplorazione non avevano visto che cespugli, alberi e animali. Tutti autentici.

Come primo giorno non era stato affatto incoraggiante, ma il suo 'capo' appariva lungi dal rinunciare, tanto che aveva fatto portare al povero Gozu il necessario per accamparsi e riprendere le ricerche al sorgere del sole. Adesso il disgraziato Finder era stato mandato a far legna per alimentare il loro fuoco da campo, mentre Kanda e l'Ispettore finivano la cena che gli aveva cucinato.

\- C'è qualcosa che devi sapere... riguardo quello che ti è successo. - disse d'improvviso la donna, guadagnandosi da Kanda un'occhiata sospettosa.

\- Sarebbe? - rispose questi, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

\- Walker non ha colpa; non vi ha traditi. Nemmeno sospettava di voi... - Kanda sollevò anche l'altro sopracciglio nell'udire quella rivelazione. Allora perché moyashi si era scusato con lui per aver parlato con l'Ispettore Link di loro, il giorno prima che li arrestassero? Il suo interlocutore scosse la testa e continuò. - In realtà è stato tutto un grosso malinteso.

Oh, quella sì era una bella notizia. Lui e Lavi erano stati imprigionati e torturati per un errore? Li avevano separati e reso le loro vite miserabili per uno scherzo del destino?

\- Un... malinteso? - ripeté Kanda, incredulo. Le rivolse un'occhiata disgustata. - Mi prendi in giro?

\- Io... mi dispiace molto. Walker ha espresso ad alta voce i suoi pensieri su quanto fosse strano che da un po' di tempo tu lasciassi entrare Lavi nella tua stanza così spesso, dato che non ne sopportavi la compagnia. Howard ha subito pensato che il giovane Bookman stesse cercando di carpirti chissà quale segreto sulle tue capacità di rigenerazione e ha riferito al Consiglio... - iniziò a raccontare la donna, ma s'interruppe prima di terminare nel vedere il viso di Kanda mutare espressione da disgustata a sgomenta.

\- Mi stai dicendo che ci hanno sorpresi perché pensavano che Lavi complottasse con Bookman per scoprire tramite me gli sporchi segreti dell'Ordine? - chiese il giovane, la voce carica di risentimento. Lei annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo. Kanda emise uno sbuffo di sufficienza, quasi la notizia non lo stupisse più di tanto, alla fine. - Bè, non cambia di molto le cose. Moyashi non è una fottuta spia ma un maledetto imbecille, e allora? Rimane colpevole.

Quindi erano stati scoperti perché qualche idiota in toga aveva creduto che stessero complottando contro l'Ordine Oscuro. Fantastico, aveva perso tutto per colpa di un pugno di pazzi paranoici!

Colpì il terreno con un pugno, cercando di contenere la rabbia e la disperazione che stavano avendo la meglio su di lui. L'Ispettore si preparava a controbattere quando un rumore attutito di passi annunciò il ritorno di Gozu con la legna, e la discussione morì lì.

Il Finder rivolse loro un radioso sorriso e riattizzò il fuoco, preparando una bevanda calda che offrì poi all'Esorcista e al suo accompagnatore Crow.

\- The verde per voi, Kanda-sama. - disse, porgendo la tazza da campo al giovane, che l'accettò senza una parola di commento. Gozu emise una risatina imbarazzata, grattandosi nervosamente la nuca, quindi si voltò verso l'altro membro della squadra. - Gelsomino per voi, invece, signora Ispettrice.

Anche la donna accettò in silenzio, sebbene alla definizione di 'signora Ispettrice' le si aggrottò la fronte in un palese segnale di disapprovazione.

\- Il primo turno di guardia è mio. - dichiarò Kanda appena ebbe terminato di bere.

Il Finder annuì, passando una coperta all'Ispettore, che dette un cenno affermativo a sua volta, accingendosi ad arrangiare un giaciglio accanto al fuoco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) Yappari: "Lo sapevo".


	6. Tempo di Partire

**Capitolo 6 : Tempo di Partire**

 

Appena la donna si fu accucciata nel letto di fortuna e avvolta nella coperta che le aveva dato, Gozu s'affrettò a imitarla coprendosi a sua volta con la propria e rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.

Kanda strinse al petto Mugen e attese. Si sorprese a contare anche i minuti che lo separavano dalla libertà e dall'inizio del suo viaggio per ricongiungersi a Lavi, mentre altri ricordi di lui gli riempivano la mente.

L'avrebbe ucciso personalmente per avergli fatto credere di essere morto, se non avesse fornito una spiegazione più che ottima per l'inferno che aveva passato in quei due anni.

Sospirò appena: era tempo di fare ciò che doveva. Non poteva lasciare in vita il segugio Crow, per quanto bene l'avesse immobilizzata lei si sarebbe liberata troppo in fretta perché lui fosse in grado di far perdere le proprie tracce.

All'inizio, dopo che era stato affidato a lei, l'aveva odiata con tutto sé stesso; per ciò che rappresentava, per le imposizioni cui lo sottoponeva. Per quello che gli rinfacciava riguardo Lavi.

Poi, piano piano, entrambi avevano ceduto terreno e il loro rapporto si era stabilizzato in una reciproca sopportazione, finché, allo stato attuale, riuscivano quasi ad andare d'accordo. Lei era persino diventata comprensiva. Un po' si sentiva in colpa per come stava per andare a finire, ma non c'era modo di evitarlo.

S'alzò molto lentamente, badando a non fare alcun rumore, e si avvicinò alla figura addormentata dell'Ispettore, preparando Mugen per il triste compito che l'attendeva. Avrebbe sistemato la donna e poi messo fuori combattimento il Finder, in modo che non potesse dare l'allarme per diversi giorni.

Aveva appena estratto Mugen, quando la voce allarmata di Gozu lo fece fermare a metà del fendente che stava per sferrare alla vittima inerme davanti a lui.

\- K-Kanda-sama! - gridò l'uomo balzando dal suo giaciglio e sbracciando in direzione dell'Esorcista. - No! Non uccidetela, l'ho drogata!

Kanda si voltò di scatto nella direzione della voce che l'aveva appena trattenuto dal commettere un atto disperato; sbatté le palpebre più volte, l'espressione sconcertata da ciò che gli era stato rivelato.

\- Tu... cosa? - chiese con l'aria di uno cui avessero appena parlato in una lingua aliena. Non riusciva davvero a capire perché quel Finder lo stesse aiutando. Gozu annuì, mostrando una piccola boccetta.

\- Non si sveglierà per un bel pezzo, questa roba è potente! - esclamò con un sorriso ebete. - Jerry ha detto che metterebbe al tappeto un elefante! Ma io credo che ci sia lo zampino di Komui dietro quest'intruglio, sapete? - raccontò poi con enfasi, mostrandosi fiero del proprio operato.

Kanda non poteva credere che quell'uomo fosse realmente così idiota. Aveva chiesto una droga a Jerry? Con quale scusa? E Komui...? Possibile che Gozu avesse letto la lettera di Lavi? No, era ancora chiusa quando gliela aveva infilata nell'uniforme... Quindi, Komui gli aveva mentito fin dall'inizio? Sapeva che Lavi era vivo? E della lettera, tramite Jerry, a causa di un Finder dalla lingua lunga?

\- Sai quello che mi stai aiutando a fare? - interrogò il suddetto Finder, sul viso un'espressione indagatrice. Gozu annuì di nuovo, il sorriso che lasciava il posto a un'aria assolutamente seria e consapevole. - Quel Crow non sarà tenero con te quando si sveglierà. Sempre che non vi trovino prima gli Akuma.

Gozu agitò una mano verso di lui in un gesto noncurante, abbassandosi per radunare provviste e coperte.

\- Non ci sono Akuma qui. Ho riferito delle notizie, diciamo, 'imprecise' riguardo quest'area. Oh, e Jerry ha detto che resterà confusa per giorni. - riferì con una scrollata di spalle indicando col pollice la loro prigioniera. - La farò perdere nella foresta e quando tornerà in sé io non ci sarò più.

Aveva anche presentato un falso rapporto a Komui? L'idiota non si rendeva proprio conto del guaio in cui si stava cacciando. Kanda emise uno sbuffo contrariato, afferrandolo per le spalle e costringendolo a girarsi verso di lui per parlargli faccia a faccia.

\- Tu rimani con lei invece! - sibilò a denti stretti, ottenendo in risposta un subitaneo cenno d'assenso e un'occhiata atterrita. - Vuoi finire imprigionato in una delle loro accoglienti segrete? - chiese, lasciandolo andare bruscamente. L'uomo scosse la testa. - Bene. Quando si riprenderà le dirai che io vi ho drogati entrambi e sono fuggito, tutto chiaro?

Gozu annuì ancora e tornò a sorridere, mostrando a Kanda una tunica da Finder. Non stava davvero suggerendogli... Sì, lo stava facendo.

Kanda serrò la mascella; non aveva mai sopportato i Finder, travestirsi come uno di loro lo infastidiva molto, ma poteva rivelarsi una mossa vincente. Nessuno avrebbe badato a lui, né sospettato delle domande che avesse posto.

\- Perché mi aiuti? - chiese, prendendo la borsa che Gozu gli porgeva. - Non sei disgustato come gli altri dalla colpa di cui dicono che mi sono macchiato?

Gli occhi del Finder si riempirono di lacrime e parve sul punto di scoppiare a piangere come una fontana; si morse il labbro inferiore, portandosi le mani chiuse a pugno al petto.

\- Era di Lavi, vero? - domandò a sua volta, ignorando del tutto le parole di Kanda e fissandolo come se gli avesse appena dato chissà quale notizia meravigliosa. Kanda alzò gli occhi al cielo, combattendo il prepotente impulso di mettere a tacere l'impiccione con un pugno. Accidenti a lui e a quando gli aveva dato quel minimo di confidenza... ma ormai era tardi. Il fiume di chiacchiere era impossibile da arrestare. - La lettera! Sapevo che era vivo! Mi avevano detto che era da parte di Bookman, ma poi, dentro, due righe dicevano di consegnare la busta a voi; e usava il vostro nome... Doveva essere per forza di Lavi, no? - continuò Gozu tutto d'un fiato, fissando poi Kanda in trepidante attesa di una conferma delle sue brillanti deduzioni.

Kanda sospirò. Forse quel Finder non era così stupido come lui aveva sempre creduto, considerò, rivolgendogli un'occhiata incredula.

\- E va bene! - sbottò, esclamazione che fu presa dal suo attuale complice come una risposta affermativa. - Dimentica quel che ti ho chiesto.

\- Oh, non dite così, Kanda-sama! - Gozu iniziò ad agitare le mani davanti a sé con aria contrita. - Vi aiuto perché voi e Lavi siete sempre stati comprensivi con me, anche se di solito incasino tutto. - Kanda dovette soffocare un'esclamazione sarcastica, cosa che non sfuggì al povero Finder. - Lo so, - continuò questi - voi siete stato molto severo, ma mi avete protetto. Avete salvato la mia vita tre volte, ve lo devo.

E gli aveva anche detto che non era tagliato per fare il Finder... Kanda scosse la testa. Quel tipo era un caso senza speranza; tuttavia dicevano la stessa cosa di lui, per cui... Posò una mano sulla spalla di Gozu, facendogli cenno di occuparsi dell'Ispettore.

\- Legala bene intanto che mi cambio. - disse, e l'uomo annuì. - Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo.

Dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, ognuno dei due giovani intento a portare a termine ciò che doveva, Kanda fu pronto a partire. Gozu gli porse la mano, desideroso di salutarlo, nel dubbio che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto; né lui, né Lavi. Kanda esitò, fissando quella mano con espressione assente.

\- Andrete a Parigi? - chiese l'uomo, interpretando la sua immobilità come incertezza sulla destinazione verso cui dirigersi. Kanda lo fissò con curiosità, chiedendosi cos'altro sapesse che non gli aveva detto, e Gozu emise una risatina imbarazzata, accorgendosi di essere sotto esame. - Ecco, chi mi ha consegnato la lettera veniva da Parigi... - si giustificò, fornendo involontariamente la conferma alla decisione che Kanda aveva preso. Ci fu un altro momento di scomodo silenzio, durante il quale Gozu distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo fra l'erba ai propri piedi. - Kanda-sama, io... - disse poi, quando vide che il giovane gli voltava le spalle per andarsene, senza accettare il suo gesto di saluto. Kanda si fermò, tornando a guardarlo. - So di cosa vi hanno accusato. Mi hanno insegnato che va contro il volere di Dio, è vero, e fa uno strano effetto sapervi... insieme. Però, non si può torturare qualcuno per costringerlo a fare ciò che non vuole... separarlo dalla persona a lui cara solo perché loro dicono che è Peccato. Per me ognuno è libero di bruciare all'inferno, se lo desidera. C'è chi dice che si stia meglio là che all'Ordine Oscuro, sapete?

Le labbra di Kanda si incurvarono in un sorriso compiaciuto. Dopotutto quel Finder non era tanto irritante quanto gli altri, doveva riconoscergli qualche merito.

\- Grazie di tutto, Gozu. - disse, afferrando infine la mano ancora tesa verso di lui. - Ci rivediamo all'inferno, allora.

Il Finder scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

\- Sicuro, Kanda-sama. Abbiate cura di voi, nel frattempo.

 

 

Il volto bendato dal naso al collo, come molti Finders usavano fare, e la tunica color sabbia che Gozu gli aveva procurato, abbigliamento standard per un Finder, garantirono a Kanda un viaggio tranquillo.

Aveva avvolto la sua spada in un telo e attorno a essa la coperta da campo, per poi legarla allo zaino che ogni Finder portava dietro la schiena, facendo sembrare il tutto un'innocua dotazione da viaggio.

Se lo stavano cercando, non sapevano dov'era diretto, né potevano immaginare che aspetto avesse in quel momento, per cui passò inosservato attraverso mezza Europa. Il suo solo nemico era il tempo: venti giorni per giungere a Parigi e recarsi al vecchio Quartier Generale, sperando di aver scelto la destinazione giusta.

Venti giorni, dei quali già diciannove erano andati e lui aveva appena attraversato il confine con la Francia. Meno male che Gozu gli aveva lasciato tutto il denaro affidatogli dall'Ordine Oscuro per portare a termine la missione, ne rimaneva ancora abbastanza per salire sul primo treno diretto verso Parigi.

Con un po' di fortuna sarebbe arrivato a destinazione in una manciata di giorni. Lavi l'avrebbe aspettato, ne era certo.

Si rilassò nella camera della squallida locanda in cui aveva trovato alloggio per la notte. L'indomani sarebbe ripartito all'alba, doveva riposare.

Come previsto, arrivò davanti alla torre che fino a due anni prima era la sede Europea dell'Ordine Oscuro in qualche giorno, quattro per la precisione; in ritardo, ma non di molto. Lavi non l'avrebbe abbandonato per così poco. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo cupo e freddo del primo mattino. Il sole era appena sorto, giusto in tempo per permettergli di trovare il luogo dell'appuntamento.

Si sentiva sottosopra e non sapeva come gestire i sentimenti che erano tornati ad agitarsi prepotenti in lui; tutto quel tempo trascorso a torturarsi credendolo morto e ora stava per rivedere Lavi, vivo e vegeto. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare quando l'avesse avuto davanti?

Una parte di lui gli suggeriva di colpirlo talmente forte da fargli perdere i sensi, ed era una proposta davvero molto allettante. Dall'altra parte, quel cuore che non avrebbe voluto possedere invece sussurrava di abbracciarlo. Magari non era una cattiva idea nemmeno questa, mediando le due cose poteva sempre stringerlo a sé così forte da incrinargli un paio di costole.

Esalò un lungo respiro: era arrivato davanti all'albero incriminato, e non c'era nessuno in vista. Un sottile brivido di paura gli percorse il corpo: e se avesse sbagliato a calcolare i giorni? O luogo?

Un fastidioso peso nel petto, Kanda fece un giro d'esplorazione intorno alla radura dov'era solito allenarsi quando viveva lì. Non c'erano segni che qualcuno fosse stato fra quegli alberi di recente. Si fermò di nuovo davanti a quello che Lavi gli aveva indicato e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente. Che cosa si supponeva dovesse fare?

Non aveva molta scelta, avrebbe aspettato fino al calar del sole, poi si sarebbe rifugiato nella torre abbandonata, tornando lì il giorno seguente; e quello dopo ancora, e ancora, finché Lavi non fosse arrivato. Sedette sull'erba, all'ombra del grosso albero sotto il quale lui e il giovane Bookman usavano incontrarsi in segreto prima di essere scoperti, Mugen in grembo, preparandosi a meditare.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando si era immerso nella concentrazione necessaria per isolare la mente dal mondo esterno e purificare così il suo spirito, ma sollevando lo sguardo vide il sole ormai alto nel cielo. Meditare l'aveva aiutato a controllare le emozioni contrastanti che si agitavano in lui dal momento della scoperta che Lavi era ancora vivo. Ora si sentiva persino di allenarsi, frattanto che l'aspettava.

Estrasse Mugen dal fodero, fissandola con reverenza, quindi si tolse la tunica da Finder e il bendaggio che gli copriva ancora il viso. Con un ghigno compiaciuto iniziò a eseguire le sue tecniche preferite, immergendosi completamente in quella che, a uno spettatore esterno, sarebbe parsa una danza.

Andò avanti in quel modo per ore, finché ogni muscolo del suo corpo iniziò a dolergli. Allora si fermò, ansimante, guardandosi attorno quasi s'aspettasse che Lavi fosse lì con lui, a osservarlo come faceva sempre quando capitava che entrambi potessero trascorrere contemporaneamente qualche giorno al Quartier Generale. Kanda sbatté le palpebre diverse volte per riuscire a convincersi che, invece, Lavi non c'era. Il sole stava tramontando e non si era presentato all'appuntamento.

Kanda raccolse il bagaglio e gli abiti che aveva gettato in terra e, dopo aver indossato di nuovo la tunica, si diresse verso l'ingresso principale della torre.

Sovrappensiero, stava per arrampicarsi sul portale e cercare di entrare da uno dei livelli superiori, convinto che tutto fosse stato disattivato, quando una voce cavernosa lo fece trasalire. Quello che sembrava un bassorilievo inciso nella roccia prese vita, aprendo gli occhi e investendo il giovane Esorcista con due fasci luminosi.

Kanda fece un balzo all'indietro, portando istintivamente la mano sull'elsa di Mugen. A quanto pareva, l'essere messo a controllare l'accesso alla torre non era stato trasferito da qualche parte nel nuovo Quartier Generale insieme a tutto il resto.

\- Ehi, Finder! - disse Ares Teena Dloe Gynosan P. Ruporson Gear Amadeus 5th, sorpreso di vedere qualcuno avventurarsi fin lì dopo l'abbandono della sede. - Cosa credi di fare? Qui non c'è più nessuno, il Quartier Generale è stato trasferito due anni fa, ancora non lo sai? - chiese poi in tono perplesso. Il Finder in questione si schermò gli occhi con il braccio che stringeva la spada, restando comunque in posizione difensiva. Non voleva rispondere, la sua voce sarebbe stata riconosciuta e c'era il rischio che il Guardiano fosse ancora in grado di comunicare con le altre sedi, facendo scoprire dov'era a chi lo stava cercando. Dimenticava però che Mugen era un segno di riconoscimento assai più indicativo di una semplice voce. - Kanda? - esclamò immediatamente l'enorme faccia di pietra, visibilmente sorpresa che il giovane fosse lì, da solo, vestito come un Finder; disattivò lo scanner anti-Akuma e Kanda poté abbassare il braccio.

\- _Tch!_ \- sbottò irritato, lasciando scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle e incontrando lo sguardo del Guardiano. - Dannazione... - borbottò fra sé, sentendosi perduto. - Intendi denunciarmi?

Quello stupido rudere poteva rendere vani tutti i loro sforzi in un istante se lanciava l'allarme. Doveva venire a patti con lui, convincerlo a non fare niente. Stava cercando una buona scusa per la sua presenza lì, qualcosa che sviasse i sospetti dal fatto che era scappato, quando gli arrivò spontaneamente la risposta che desiderava sentire.

\- Denunciarti? - ripeté Ares Teena, apparendo confuso dalla domanda che Kanda gli aveva appena fatto. - No, perché... - fece per chiedere a sua volta e s'interruppe, ricollegando infine gli ultimi eventi. - Oh, capisco. Sei qui per Lavi, vero? Ha detto che saresti venuto, ma pensavo mi stesse prendendo in giro. In realtà, quando l'ho visto avvicinarsi, vivo e vegeto, ho creduto di avere le traveggole. Abbiamo discusso a lungo, sai? - aggiunse senza prendere fiato, quasi stesse parlando da solo. Il che forse non era inusuale per lui, visto che si trovava costretto a star solo in un luogo abbandonato. - Se può valere qualcosa, mi dispiace per ciò che vi è successo.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Se c'era una cosa di cui non voleva discutere, specialmente con una parete di pietra, quella era il rapporto fra lui e Lavi.

\- Ha detto altro? - chiese spazientito, prima che il Guardiano gli rovesciasse addosso un nuovo fiume di parole.

\- Oh, sì, sì. Ha lasciato un messaggio per te.

Un messaggio... Il cuore di Kanda saltò un battito a quella notizia. Deglutì a vuoto, cercando di mantenere un contegno freddo e distaccato in attesa di udire cosa Lavi avesse lasciato detto per lui.

\- Tornerà qui? - volle subito sapere, certo che il messaggio riguardasse quello, ma la risposta che ricevette lo spiazzò alquanto.

\- Non lo so, - affermò il Guardiano, apparendo pensieroso - si è raccomandato solo di riferirti questo: "Parigi, al Gatto Nero"; immagino sia dove alloggia.

Lo sguardo di Kanda s'illuminò all'istante, però la sua espressione rimase neutra. A questo punto voleva la rassicurazione che la sua presenza lì non fosse riportata a nessuno, ma non aveva idea di dove cominciare per fare una richiesta simile. Non senza umiliarsi a pregare un pezzo di roccia di non tradire lui e Lavi. Scosse la testa; in qualche modo doveva farlo.

\- Grazie. E... tu non ci hai visti, intesi? - raccomandò al Guardiano con espressione severa.

Magari, data l'indole codarda del soggetto in questione, le velate minacce funzionavano meglio delle suppliche, si disse Kanda, e lui era molto bravo a spaventare la gente.

Lanciò uno sguardo significativo al portale e si voltò, incamminandosi verso la città.

\- Oh, sicuro, non siete mai stati qui, nessun problema! - assicurò Ares Teena con voce sottomessa. - Ah, Kanda! Passate tutti e due a trovarmi ogni tanto, mi raccomando! - gli urlò dietro mentre il giovane si allontanava. Kanda lo salutò con la mano, senza voltarsi.

\- Certo. Puoi contarci. - rispose; ma in realtà il suo tono aveva un qualcosa di velatamente sarcastico, che sfuggì del tutto al destinatario di quella promessa.

 

 

Si era fatto buio quando giunse in città, ma Kanda non vi badò affatto, anzi. La cosa gli faceva gioco, visto che a un certo punto durante il tragitto dalla torre si era tolto l'orrenda tunica marrone per indossare nuovamente la giacca della sua uniforme.

Non voleva assolutamente presentarsi a Lavi vestito come uno stupido Finder e di sera avrebbe dato meno nell'occhio.

Un paio di domande a qualche passante e non gli fu difficile scoprire dove fosse la locanda che Lavi aveva indicato. Realizzò di stare praticamente correndo soltanto quando sbatté contro un avventore che usciva proprio dal posto verso cui era diretto.

L'uomo inveì contro di lui e solo allora Kanda notò l'insegna appesa a un'asta, poco sopra l'ingresso. Il Gatto Nero. Era arrivato.

Fissò la facciata della suggestiva casetta per qualche minuto prima di decidersi a entrare. Temeva che il suo corpo potesse tradirlo, sentiva quelle emozioni cui si era sempre opposto, soffocandole con maestria, premergli contro il petto con tanta forza quanta non ne avevano mai avuto prima, minacciando di esplodere in qualsiasi momento.

Non voleva rischiare di mostrare anche solo una lacrima, né di gettarsi fra le braccia di Lavi il momento che l'avesse visto. Prese un profondo respiro, forzò sul viso la sua migliore espressione gelida e varcò la soglia della locanda.

Si fermò poco oltre l'ingresso, storcendo il naso per il fumo che infestava la sala comune come nebbia, sollevandosi in pigre volute da più di un tavolo, i cui occupanti parevano tante ciminiere.

Scrutò i presenti uno a uno, l'ansia che cresceva in lui, finché non vide un guizzo di rosso spuntare in mezzo a due gruppi di ubriachi, nell'angolo in fondo al locale. Il cuore gli si fermò nel petto nel riconoscere Lavi nel giovane che sbracciava per attirare la sua attenzione, un sorriso impossibile sul viso allegro.

Lavi era là, era vivo... Lavi era davvero vivo! Kanda avrebbe voluto precipitarsi da lui e prenderlo a calci, ma sentiva che se avesse anche solo tentato di muovere un passo le ginocchia gli avrebbero ceduto.

Rimase a fissarlo, incapace di proferire parola, come una statua di cera che, fiera, posa per i visitatori di un museo.

Lavi parve soffocare uno scoppio di risa e si alzò, andandogli incontro, il sorriso sempre sulle labbra e l'espressione carica di aspettativa.

\- Ce ne hai messo a trovarmi! - esclamò, fermandosi di fronte a Kanda. - L'oste iniziava a pensare che fossi un qualche criminale in attesa di un ingaggio.

Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo. L'idiota si permetteva anche di prenderlo in giro, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare? Come se attraversare mezza Europa da fuggitivo fosse uno scherzo da niente! Improvvisamente la rabbia gli restituì il dono della parola, oltre che le forze e la capacità di muoversi.

\- Sta' zitto! - sibilò, furente. Lavi continuò a rivolgergli un sorriso divertito.

\- Andiamo, togliamoci di qui, siamo sotto gli occhi di tutti. - suggerì, e lo prese per il polso, tirandolo in disparte nell'angolo vicino alla porta. Kanda lo lasciò fare, continuando a fissarlo con espressione contrariata.

\- Credevo fossi morto! - scattò, appena Lavi gli lasciò libera la mano, sferrandogli un pugno al ventre con sufficiente forza da mandarlo a sbattere contro il muro. Gli si avvicinò, minaccioso, sul viso un'espressione che diceva chiaramente quanta voglia avesse di fare il bis.

\- Ehi, ehi, Yuu! Calmati! Possiamo parlarne? - supplicò Lavi, agitando le mani di fronte a sé in modo molto eloquente. - Mi dispiace, 'kay? Non ho potuto oppormi in nessun modo. Bookman si è messo d'accordo con Leverrier; mi ha drogato, facendo in modo che sembrassi morto. Quando mi sono svegliato ero chissà dove col vecchio.

A quelle parole Kanda abbassò il braccio, concedendo come risposta unicamente uno sbuffo irritato.

\- _Tch_.

\- Yuu, era l'unico modo perché sopravvivessimo entrambi, ho dovuto acconsentire. E giurare che non avrei mai cercato di contattarti. Dopo di ciò, il vecchio non mi ha lasciato solo nemmeno un istante, neanche per pisciare. Sai quanto ci è voluto prima che si fidasse di nuovo di me abbastanza da permettermi anche solo di avvicinare qualcuno senza di lui? - Lavi rivolse al giovane uno sguardo eloquente, che questi ricambiò con aria consapevole. Si passò una mano fra i capelli scarmigliati, dai quali la luce tremolante delle lanterne, appese qui e là al soffitto della taverna, traeva riflessi cremisi, quindi continuò: - Figurarsi per parlarci. Ho rigato dritto col sorriso sulle labbra tutto questo tempo per avere l'occasione di far arrivare un messaggio per te a Gozu. So che non hai molta stima di lui, ma come hai potuto vedere era l'unico che te lo avrebbe consegnato.

Kanda annuì, una smorfia amara che gli compariva sul viso stanco. Sapeva fin troppo bene con quanta fatica ci si riguadagnava la fiducia dopo essere caduti nel fango.

Lavi allargò le braccia in un gesto piuttosto chiaro, che Kanda finse di non capire.

\- Cosa? - chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio. Lavi sospirò, tendendo le mani verso di lui.

\- Ora pensi di potermi abbracciare? - tradusse a parole, facendo poi il broncio.

\- Siamo in pubblico, ci guardano. - obiettò Kanda, indietreggiando di un passo e lanciando occhiate sospettose alla sala. Lavi abbassò le braccia ed esalò un sospiro afflitto.

\- Andiamo Yuu, nessuno ci conosce qui. - insisté, sporgendosi in avanti e abbassando la voce perché solo il giovane lo udisse. - Per questa gente siamo solo due vecchi amici che si sono incontrati dopo tanto tempo, hanno appianato le loro divergenze e fatto pace.

Kanda parve soppesare quelle parole con attenzione, spostando nervosamente il proprio peso da un piede all'altro.

\- Sta bene - consentì infine - ma poi ce ne andiamo altrove.

Fu ricompensato da un sorriso abbagliante che quasi lo fece pentire della decisione appena presa, perché aveva la nettissima sensazione che Lavi stesse per combinargli un brutto tiro. Invece il giovane si limitò ad annuire, indicando la scala che conduceva al piano superiore della locanda.

\- Ho preso una stanza per due qui... - iniziò, ma s'interruppe immediatamente allo sguardo da 'tu devi essere pazzo' che gli venne rivolto. - Yuu! - protestò, prima ancora che l'altro potesse dire qualcosa. - Non essere paranoico, nessuno sa di noi in questo buco di locanda. Figurati se gli importa per quale motivo alloggiamo insieme.

Kanda scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo con disapprovazione.

\- Se ci arrestano di nuovo, ti ammazzo io, personalmente. - promise.

\- Affare fatto. - ribatté Lavi, porgendogli la mano, ma Kanda non si mosse. - Yuu, coraggio. Sto aspettando da due anni questo momento.

E, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, Kanda aveva sognato di poterlo ritrovare vivo e stringerlo di nuovo a sé esattamente per lo stesso tempo. Afferrò la mano protesa verso di lui e poi si lanciò su Lavi con trasporto, mentre l'altro giovane faceva lo stesso. S'incontrarono a metà strada, abbracciandosi da vecchi amici ma sfiorandosi l'un l'altro con il viso, come solo due amanti farebbero.

\- Tadaima... (3) - mormorò Kanda all'orecchio del giovane fra le sue braccia, la voce carica di emozione.

\- Okaeri, Yuu, okaeri... (4) - rispose questi in un sussurro con lo stesso tono, stringendo l'altro ancora di più a sé. - Yuu...? - aggiunse Lavi con un filo di voce, dopo qualche momento che erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro. - Io capisco che tu ce l'abbia ancora con me, ma potresti evitare di fratturarmi le costole?

\- _Tch_. L'hai meritato. - Kanda sciolse l'abbraccio bruscamente e agguantò il suo idiota redivivo per il bavero della maglia, l'aria minacciosa. - Vogliamo salire in camera, ora, per continuare la discussione in privato?

Lavi ridacchiò nervosamente mentre veniva trascinato davanti al bancone dell'oste per chiedere la chiave.

\- Possiamo trovare un accordo, discutiamone in privato! - esclamò a voce alta a beneficio dei presenti, strappando risate un po' ovunque nella sala.

\- Pestatevi quanto volete - disse l'oste mentre metteva in mano a Lavi ciò che aveva richiesto - ma niente sangue in giro per la stanza e soprattutto niente mobilia distrutta, intesi?

I due annuirono; Kanda ostentando la sua usuale aria truce, Lavi sorridendo come un idiota, al suo solito.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> (3) Tadaima: "Sono tornato (a casa)".  
>  (4) Okaeri: "Bentornato"


	7. Finalmente Riuniti

**Capitolo 7 : Finalmente Riuniti**

 

Quando fu trascinato per le scale e sbattuto contro la porta in modo piuttosto brutale, Lavi ebbe più di qualche dubbio sulle reali intenzioni di Kanda nei suoi confronti. Gemette di dolore, massaggiandosi il collo non appena fu lasciato libero di muoversi.

\- Yuu, ora piantala, a nessuno importa quel che facciamo qui dentro. - si lamentò sotto voce, il tono leggermente risentito per l'ingiusto trattamento appena ricevuto.

\- Apri la porta. - gli ordinò Kanda per tutta risposta; il giovane sospirò e infilò la chiave nella toppa. Un istante più tardi fu spinto dentro e l'uscio sbattuto dietro di lui.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di protestare che dita esperte gli si intrecciarono fra i capelli, costringendolo a chinarsi verso chi l'aveva afferrato, e labbra impazienti catturarono le sue con foga. Una lingua altrettanto ansiosa affondò fra di esse, sorprendendo Lavi anche di più. Yuu non era solito mostrare il proprio desiderio; non era mai stato a suo agio nell'ammetterlo, tanto meno nell'accettarne le conseguenze dopo che vi aveva ceduto.

Vederlo così deciso in ciò che voleva, così ansioso di ottenerlo e soprattutto pieno di passione, faceva sperare a Lavi che la lunga separazione gli avesse infine fatto capire quanto profondo fosse il sentimento che li legava. Quanto in errore fossero coloro che li avevano condannati a etichettarlo come abbietto e perverso.

\- Mi sei mancato così tanto... - mormorò nel riprendere fiato, sciogliendo i lunghi capelli corvini di Kanda con una mano, mentre con l'altra lo premeva contro di sé. - Immagino questo voglia dire che ti sono mancato anche io. - aggiunse; Kanda riprese subito a baciarlo, con ancora più ardore per i suoi canoni, il che voleva dire parecchio per Lavi.

\- I love Yuu...

\- Ai shite ru...

Non si erano mai confessati apertamente i sentimenti che nutrivano l'uno per l'altro, e ora la lunga separazione li aveva portati a farlo contemporaneamente, perché sapevano che poteva non esserci un'altra occasione; perché sapevano che quella poteva essere la loro ultima volta insieme.

E l'avevano fatto nella lingua che per ciascuno aveva più significato, così che l'altro capisse quanto importante fosse quella confessione.

\- Yuu... - sussurrò Lavi all'orecchio del giovane, piazzandogli una catena di baci lungo il collo, le sue mani che lavoravano alacremente per sbottonare la giacca di lui e i pantaloni di entrambi.

\- Ho sognato così a lungo di poterti avere di nuovo... - rispose Kanda con voce roca al suono del proprio nome. - Non voglio aspettare, prendimi, qui e ora.

Lavi interruppe ciò che stava facendo, sorpreso, sollevando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi: Yuu gli aveva espressamente chiesto di fare l'amore. Ammettendo anche di averlo desiderato per tutto il tempo durante il quale l'aveva creduto morto.

Questo sì, era incredibile. Gli sorrise, sollevandolo di peso, a tradimento. Anche lui aveva atteso esattamente lo stesso tempo

\- È giusto ciò che contavo di fare, Yuu. Alle mie condizioni però. - lo informò adagiandolo sul letto. Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, aspettandosi quel che Lavi avrebbe aggiunto. - Dolce e lento, Yuu.

Così, l'idiota rifiutava l'approccio violento; per una volta, l'avrebbe lasciato fare. Kanda non gli rispose, si limitò ad attirarlo a sé e baciarlo di nuovo. Sembrava avessero un accordo quel giorno, dopotutto.

Fece scivolare le dita sotto gli abiti di Lavi, impaziente di poterne finalmente toccare il corpo nudo, dopo tutto quel tempo che aveva dovuto limitarsi a immaginarlo o a sognarlo.

Il fremito che lo scosse incoraggiò Kanda a spingersi oltre; mosse lentamente le mani verso il basso, finché s'insinuarono dentro i pantaloni del giovane. Aprì bottone e cerniera e li forzò lungo i fianchi di lui.

Lavi si separò un attimo dalle labbra che tanto appassionatamente stava baciando per guardare negli occhi il loro proprietario; Yuu non dava l'impressione di volersi spogliare, però era impaziente di denudare lui. In risposta alla sua muta domanda gli afferrò le mani, portandosele al ventre e infilandole sotto la divisa dritte sull'allacciatura dei pantaloni, un chiaro invito a slacciarli e toglierglieli.

Voleva per caso essere preso con l'uniforme addosso, in spregio a ciò che l'Ordine aveva fatto loro? Quello sarebbe stato proprio da Yuu...

Lui però voleva toccarlo, baciarne il corpo, sentire il contatto della propria pelle su quella di Yuu. Quindi gli sganciò la spilla con la 'E' di Esorcista e sbottonò anche la giacca dell'uniforme, infilando le mani sotto la maglietta nera che trovò. La sollevò più che poteva, disegnando il nome dell'amante con la lingua sul torace muscoloso di lui, cosa che Kanda apprezzò particolarmente, inarcando la schiena in risposta.

I suoi pantaloni finirono in terra insieme a quelli di Lavi, che dopo averlo liberato da quella restrizione già si stava dedicando a ciò che essa celava sotto di sé. Kanda chiuse gli occhi nel sentire il fiato del giovane contro la propria pelle e poi il calore della sua bocca avvolgere una certa parte di lui, che bramava quel contatto fin dall'inizio delle loro effusioni.

Durante gli interminabili mesi in cui l'aveva creduto morto, rivivere nella propria mente ogni amplesso che si erano concessi era stata l'unica cosa a tenerlo in vita, a impedirgli d'impazzire. Per così tanto tempo aveva creduto che non gli fosse rimasto altro, ormai, della persona che amava; solo quei ricordi...

Adesso, averlo vivo sopra di sé, a baciare così il suo corpo, a toccarlo, succhiarlo, fino a fargli perdere la ragione, gli faceva raggiungere l'estasi con una rapidità inaudita. Afferrò le lenzuola con entrambe le mani, ansimando pesantemente.

Entrambi cercavano di mantenere sotto controllo i gemiti che si lasciavano sfuggire, ma divenne piuttosto difficile dopo che Lavi ebbe preso la piccola fiasca d'olio poggiata sul comodino.

Kanda lo riconobbe immediatamente, quell'olio galeotto che li aveva uniti per sempre; fissò con desiderio Lavi mentre lo spargeva sul suo corpo e sul proprio.

Accolse le dita che lo portarono anche dentro di lui mordendosi le nocche di una mano, chiusa a pugno, nel tentativo d'impedirsi di gridare.

Oh, quanto aveva giocato con quel momento nella sua mente in quei due anni, quante maledette volte, ognuna più dolorosa dell'altra. Adesso era reale, Lavi entrava in lui lentamente, carezzandogli i fianchi per tenerlo in posizione mentre affondava sempre di più nel suo corpo.

Kanda gli allacciò le gambe attorno alla schiena, facendo leva per dargli migliore accesso, e quando la prima spinta lo penetrò completamente si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito di apprezzamento.

Lavi gli sorrise, chinandosi per sfiorargli le labbra mentre insieme consumavano la loro prima, vera, notte d'amore.

Soltanto nel momento in cui sentì di essere nuovamente sul punto di venire Kanda volle togliersi del tutto gli abiti, lasciandoli sotto di sé mentre Lavi l'afferrava più saldamente e aumentava la forza delle spinte.

Giacquero ansimanti uno sull'altro per diversi interminabili minuti prima di decidere che era tempo d'infilarsi sotto le lenzuola e dormire almeno un poco.

 

 

Lavi gli stava carezzando i capelli con gesto meccanico da un tempo che normalmente l'avrebbe fatto rigirare come un cane idrofobo, ma quella volta Kanda proprio non si sentiva di rinunciare né a quello, né all'abbraccio nel quale era stretto dal medesimo tempo.

Al diavolo il suo orgoglio. Il letto in cui giacevano era comodo e soffice, a dispetto dell'impressione che dava il resto della stanza; andava bene così.

\- Che facciamo adesso? - chiese dopo un silenzio interminabile. - Ci staranno cercando. Prima o poi ci troveranno.

La mano di Lavi si fermò per un istante, poi riprese a pettinare con le dita la chioma del giovane fra le sue braccia. Era tempo di dirgli cosa progettava di fare, anche se sapeva non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto.

\- Lo so, - rispose - non possiamo scappare per sempre. Non è mai stato il mio piano. Bookman sarà qui molto presto, gli ho lasciato un messaggio.

Kanda s'irrigidì di colpo nell'udire la notizia; si liberò dalle attenzioni di Lavi e scattò a sedere, fissandolo con aria incredula.

\- Cosa hai fatto?! - esclamò, incerto se prenderlo a pugni subito o dopo aver ascoltato la sua spiegazione.

Lavi sorrise, afferrando la mano che Kanda involontariamente aveva chiuso a pugno, sollevata a mezz'aria sopra di lui, e se la posò sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.

\- Questa volta combatteremo per restare insieme, Yuu. - rispose in tono serio. - È vincere o morire. Il vecchio lo sa.

Certo, non c'erano dubbi che Bookman conoscesse ogni sordido dettaglio della situazione in cui si trovavano, tuttavia Kanda era molto scettico sulla reale necessità di coinvolgerlo nella loro piccola guerra privata.

Il vecchio tirava l'acqua al suo mulino, che garanzie aveva Lavi sul fatto che stesse dalla loro parte? Si sarebbe ripreso il suo apprendista e avrebbe sacrificato lui, Kanda ne era più che convinto.

\- Bookman... ci aiuterà? - chiese in tono sospettoso, aggrottando la fronte in modo molto eloquente circa i sentimenti che nutriva a riguardo.

\- Oh, non come pensi tu; e non vorrebbe, credimi. - Lavi sospirò, scrutando il viso di Kanda per capire quanto fosse contrariato dalle sue decisioni unilaterali; strinse forte la mano di lui, che teneva ancora premuta sul proprio cuore, quindi continuò. - Tuttavia, sono certo che, una volta qui, dopo aver gridato contro di me, ci condurrà davanti al Consiglio come gli ho chiesto.

\- Davanti al... Consiglio? - Kanda spalancò gli occhi nell'apprendere quale fosse la tanto geniale soluzione escogitata dal suo amato idiota. - Sei impazzito? - sibilò, tirando via la mano da quella del giovane e colpendo con essa le lenzuola in preda alla frustrazione. - Ci imprigioneranno di nuovo!

Lavi si sollevò a sedere, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e attirandolo di nuovo a sé nel tentativo di calmarlo. Si aspettava quella reazione, era logico che Yuu non avrebbe avuto fiducia né in Bookman né tanto meno nell'abitudine dei vertici dell'Ordine Oscuro di perseguire solo il proprio tornaconto.

\- Hanno bisogno di noi, Yuu. Un disperato bisogno. - disse, e gli prese il viso con la mano libera, con delicatezza, voltandolo in modo che lo guardasse nell'unico occhio. - Gli faremo capire che se ci separano li combatteremo per poterci riunire. Non avranno scelta, o ci uccidono e perdono due dei migliori Esorcisti che hanno, oppure cedono e noi torniamo a caccia di Akuma per loro. Insieme.

Kanda non cercò di liberarsi, né distolse gli occhi da quello di Lavi. Semplicemente, si lasciò sfuggire a sua volta un sospiro rassegnato.

\- Quindi questi sono gli ultimi giorni che abbiamo... - commentò, come se quella fosse una condanna a morte. Un brivido lo percorse e allontanò la mano di Lavi dal viso, voltandosi di lato.

Conosceva fin troppo bene i metodi dell'Ordine Oscuro per permettersi di sperare che si dimostrassero ragionevoli; o più semplicemente opportunisti, riconoscendo di non poter rinunciare a due preziosi Esorcisti in nessun caso. E Lavi conosceva bene lui. Parve leggere esattamente le emozioni che stava provando e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Non essere così pessimista, Yuu. - lo rassicurò. - Cederanno, gli serviamo vivi e collaborativi.

Kanda inspirò a fondo, quindi lasciò lentamente uscire il fiato, tornando a guardarlo.

\- Forse. E forse no. - rispose tetro. - Per cui non sprecherò l'ultimo tempo... - s'interruppe per sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie prima di terminare la frase. - con te.

Lavi ricambiò il contatto, appoggiando poi un dito su quelle labbra e spingendo dolcemente il loro proprietario sul cuscino sotto di lui, come a dire: "Shhh, ora dormiamo."

 

 

La luce del mattino penetrava in lame sottili attraverso gli scuri dell'unica finestra presente nella piccola stanza, facendo brillare il pulviscolo che catturava nel suo percorso, per poi fermarsi sul pavimento polveroso.

Lavi si mosse appena, cullato dal brusio che proveniva dalla strada; riluttante, aprì il suo unico occhio, sbattendo più volte la palpebra per farlo adattare alla penombra. Stringeva ancora a sé il corpo addormentato di Kanda, la testa di lui reclinata contro il suo petto, l'espressione per una volta serena.

Gli posò le labbra sui capelli e inspirò a fondo, lentamente: odoravano ancora entrambi di biancospino. Sorrise appena, accingendosi a richiudere l'occhio e pretendere di dormire finché anche Kanda non si fosse svegliato, ma l'idillio fu interrotto dalla porta che si apriva bruscamente.

Il rumore improvviso di quell'ingresso non annunciato li fece sussultare e scattare a sedere all'istante, pronti a difendersi.

La figura che apparve sulla porta era inconfondibile e persino controluce Lavi poteva distinguere l'espressione accusatoria che aveva sul volto.

Bookman era arrivato prima del previsto e si dimostrava piuttosto furioso per la fuga del proprio apprendista, esattamente come Lavi aveva predetto; ma più ancora per averli trovati a letto insieme. Per quanto il vecchio l'avrebbe negato, le sue parole lo tradivano.

\- Non potevate proprio aspettare? - borbottò, mentre attraversava la stanza a grandi passi diretto verso la finestra. Aprì gli scuri, inondando tutto di luce. - Vi sembra questo il momento di gingillarsi a letto? - continuò, compiaciuto di ricevere in risposta solo il loro silenzio colpevole. - Rivestitevi - ordinò, lanciando sul letto un involto di abiti che colpì Lavi - con le vostre uniformi. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere.

Lavi scambiò uno sguardo eloquente con il compagno di letto, offrendo un sorriso imbarazzato. Il vecchio Bookman li aveva strigliati per bene, trattandoli come se non avessero in testa niente altro che il loro rapporto perverso.

Strano a dirsi Kanda non aveva replicato, limitandosi a rivolgere al vecchio un freddo sguardo di sfida mentre ne ascoltava le parole. Sguardo che Bookman aveva commentato con un grugnito. Kanda non era cambiato di una virgola, nonostante tutto. Lavi sorrise fra sé: lo preferiva così com'era, il suo Yuu.

Scansò le lenzuola e scese dal letto, iniziando a rivestirsi come gli era stato ordinato. Kanda lo guardava con aria severa, la fronte corrucciata; un colpo di tosse del vecchio Bookman lo fece voltare, incontrandone nuovamente lo sguardo.

Kanda sbuffò con insofferenza e sollevò le lenzuola anche da quel lato; si alzò a sua volta, andando a recuperare la propria uniforme dal pavimento dov'era stata gettata la notte prima. In silenzio, si accinse a indossarla.

Lavi l'osservava di sottecchi, perfettamente conscio di stare subendo lo stesso trattamento da parte del mentore. Tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi continuamente dello stato d'animo di Kanda, considerato il tormento che aveva passato e ciò che stavano per intraprendere.

Abbottonò la giacca e sostenne lo sguardo indagatore di Bookman.

\- Assumo che partiremo subito. - constatò, ricevendo un cenno affermativo. Era certo che anche Yuu li stesse osservando, sebbene non ne udisse nemmeno il respiro disturbare la conversazione. - Sanno che torniamo all'Ordine? - chiese poi per precauzione. Voleva essere certo di cosa aspettarsi al loro arrivo. Non li avrebbero colti impreparati, non di nuovo.

\- Ho preso accordi con Leverrier, come mi hai chiesto. - gli confermò Bookman, il tono chiaramente di disapprovazione. - Ti pentirai di questa decisione, Lavi. Cinque membri del Consiglio vi aspettano a Londra già adesso.

No, non si sarebbe pentito. Sapeva a cosa andavano incontro, era un rischio calcolato. Una scommessa col destino che non potevano perdere.

\- Sono pronto. - disse, appena Kanda gli fu accanto, la piccola valigia nera in mano.

Bookman rivolse loro un lungo sguardo corrucciato; espirò, un breve sbuffo aspro, come se anche con quello continuasse a rimproverargli quanto aveva fatto, il guaio in cui si era cacciato.

Lavi non l'aveva mai ritenuto un 'guaio'; nemmeno una volta, nemmeno mentre giaceva in catene nelle segrete dell'Ordine Oscuro.

Bookman lo sapeva; di certo la prospettiva di sostenerlo in qualcosa che non approvava e che soprattutto l'avrebbe privato del suo prezioso apprendista non gli sorrideva affatto.

Però lo stava aiutando, quindi una qualche speranza di riuscita dovevano averla, il vecchio non faceva niente per niente.

\- Molto bene. Prendi le tue cose e andiamo. - disse, e con un cenno della mano invitò entrambi a seguirlo mentre usciva a passo deciso dalla stanza.

 

 

Kanda camminava in silenzio accanto ai due Bookman, chiedendosi cosa di preciso avesse in mente il vecchio. Avrebbero utilizzato uno dei portali? Il codice di Lavi era certamente ancora valido, visto che la missione affidatagli risultava in corso, il suo...

Un ghigno amaro gli si disegnò sul volto a quel pensiero. Certo, anche il suo doveva essere ancora attivo, alla Sede Centrale non vedevano l'ora che usasse un portale per poterlo localizzare!

Ormai però non doveva più nascondersi; aveva ritrovato Lavi, erano di nuovo insieme e intendeva far sì che vi rimanessero.

Quando gli era stato detto della sua morte aveva perso ogni speranza, desiderato mille volte di morire... non voleva che si ripetesse. Una volta era stata anche troppo.

Inconsciamente, si portò una mano sopra il cuore, lasciando che le dita afferrassero la sua divisa con movimento convulso.

Lavi parve notarlo, perché gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sussurrandogli all'orecchio con voce gentile: - Yuu? Qualcosa non va?

Kanda scosse la testa, notando solo allora la posizione della propria mano. Emise un debole sospiro.

\- Non è niente. - rispose piano. - Sto bene.

Due labbra tiepide gli si posarono sulla fronte, solo un istante, per poi ritrarsi così com'erano venute e Kanda rimase muto e immobile a fissarne il proprietario.

\- Anche l'impassibile Yuu Kanda sente la tensione, ogni tanto. - disse questo, regalandogli uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi. - Abbi fiducia.

 _Abbi fiducia._ Per quanto si sforzasse, Kanda non ci riusciva.

\- Vorrei che evitaste questo tipo di comportamento in pubblico - sottolineò Bookman senza voltarsi a guardarli - non depone certo a vostro favore per le trattative.

Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata, annuendo con aria colpevole; Kanda gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ricevendo in risposta la medesima espressione contrita.

\- _Tch_. - sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Non ci volle molto perché raggiungessero la chiesa che conteneva il portale d'accesso all'arca, attraverso il quale sarebbero giunti direttamente alla sede Europea dell'Ordine Oscuro.

Bookman afferrò uno dei pesanti battenti d'ottone e sferrò due colpi, allontanandosi poi di un passo, e dopo meno di un minuto la massiccia porta si socchiuse.

Un prete dall'aria timorosa fece capolino dallo spiraglio, riconoscendo subito il vecchio e uscendo fuori per accoglierli, ormai rassicurato sulla loro identità.

\- Sai perché siamo qui. - disse Bookman. - Facci passare.

Il sacerdote tese la mano aperta, palmo rivolto in alto, in attesa. Il vecchio Esorcista vi disegnò sopra qualcosa con movimenti rapidi delle dita e passò oltre, varcando la soglia della chiesa, quindi i suoi due accompagnatori fecero altrettanto.

Una volta all'interno furono condotti in un grande salone sul cui pavimento era disegnata una serie di cerchi concentrici; i tre vi si fermarono davanti e il prete rimase con loro a qualche passo di distanza.

\- Quando è prevista l'apertura del portale? - chiese d'un tratto Kanda, con voce dura. Lavi gli scoccò un'occhiata in tralice, ma non commentò.

\- Siamo in posizione. - disse Bookman, rivolto verso il suo golem.

“ _Quartier Generale, ricevuto.”_ gracchiò il bizzarro apparecchio svolazzante. _“Apertura del portale in tre minuti. Vi aspettiamo.”_

Bookman annuì, voltandosi poi verso Kanda, che si sforzava di mantenere un'espressione neutra e fredda.

\- Questo risponde alla tua domanda. - affermò.

Quando, esattamente tre minuti più tardi, il portale si aprì, Kanda trattenne il fiato. La resa dei conti era vicina, sarebbero riusciti davvero a spuntarla, come diceva Lavi?

\- Grazie di tutto, padre. - stava dicendo il giovane, dopo che Bookman si era accomiatato con un cenno del capo.

\- Andiamo. - ordinò, attraversando senza esitazione il varco fra le dimensioni.

Lavi sorrise al prete, prese per mano Kanda e si lanciò a sua volta dentro il portale, trascinandolo con sé. L'ultimo pensiero di Kanda prima di sparire nella luce fluttuante fu la preghiera che Lavi avesse ragione.

 

 

Quando apparvero dall'altro lato, al Quartier Generale, lo scienziato di guardia rimase a bocca aperta, paralizzato dallo stupore. Bookman gli rivolse appena un cenno e passò oltre, seguito a ruota da Lavi e, giusto un passo indietro, da Kanda.

\- Non li hai informati? - chiese Lavi, perplesso dalla reazione del poveretto.

\- Non loro. Sono irrilevanti. - precisò Bookman, passando davanti a un altro gruppetto di scienziati allibiti. - Chi di dovere ci aspetta, non temete.

Attraversavano i corridoi della sede londinese dell'Ordine Oscuro, la loro supposta nuova casa, diretti a incontrare il proprio destino, con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso.

Commenti sconvolti corsero da una bocca all'altra, pronunciando il nome di Lavi come se avessero appena visto un fantasma. Scienziati, Finders, Esorcisti, tutti entrarono in agitazione neanche il Quartier Generale fosse sotto attacco e la notizia si sparse a macchia d'olio: Lavi era vivo.

Kanda era tornato. I due erano di nuovo insieme.

Komui e Leverrier comparvero qualche minuto dopo, accompagnati da un folto numero di loschi figuri che Kanda indovinò essere Crow nel loro abito rituale. Indossavano una palandrana nera che gli arrivava fino ai piedi e il viso era coperto da un pesante cappuccio bordato con tre bande dorate.

Lo stesso tessuto bordava anche le maniche, ampie e svasate, e dalla punta delle fasce che rifinivano il cappuccio pendevano, lungo petto e schiena, due cordoni con una grossa nappa alla fine. Al posto del viso, altre fasce dorate erano disposte in coppia a formare una specie di rombo, che decorava il fronte del cappuccio, anch'esso di pesante stoffa nera.

Lavi al contrario li conosceva molto bene, aveva già assistito a un interrogatorio con loro presenti. Avrebbero reso inutili le loro armi Anti-Akuma; sarebbero stati poco più che inermi.

Uno degli incappucciati si fece avanti, sbarrando loro la strada, e al suo fianco apparve l'Ispettore dalla cui sorveglianza Kanda era fuggito.

\- Consegnate le vostre armi. - ordinò.

\- Non è necessario, siamo qui per parlamentare; come d'accordo. - si oppose Bookman, facendo ben capire che non avrebbero acconsentito. Leverrier dette un cenno affermativo e i Crow si fecero da parte, lasciandoli passare.

\- E così avete avuto la faccia tosta di ritornare! - li apostrofò con disprezzo. Kanda ricambiò con un'occhiata velenosa. L'uomo sogghignò, facendo strada. - Pregate che il consiglio ceda al vostro disgustoso ricatto.

La sala dove furono condotti era scura, fatte salve due singole torce ancorate alle pareti davanti e dietro di loro; i Crow che li seguivano dappresso gli si disposero intorno, formando un cerchio. Da uno scranno arroccato su una pedana alta un metro buono li scrutavano i cinque alti papaveri inviati dal Consiglio, comodamente seduti. A colpo d'occhio sembravano tante mummie dall'età indecifrabile.

\- Bookman, vieni avanti. - invitò il primo. - Grazie per aver riportato questi due traditori nelle nostre mani.

Il vecchio avanzò di un passo, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Lavi; Kanda invece era pronto ad agire, la mano stretta attorno a Mugen. Potevano tentare di fermarlo, lui avrebbe comunque opposto fiera resistenza prima di farsi catturare un'altra volta.

\- Ricordate il nostro accordo, il mio apprendista... - iniziò Bookman, ma il secondo Consigliere lo zittì bruscamente.

\- Nessun accordo, Bookman. Saranno puniti come meritano. Separateli! - ordinò ai Crow che li sorvegliavano.

Kanda estrasse immediatamente la sua spada, posizionandosi vicino a Lavi, pronto a difendere entrambi.

\- Indietro! - intimò agli incappucciati con rabbia. - Questa volta non siamo impreparati, combatteremo!

\- E morirete. - promise il terzo Consigliere.


	8. Ultimo Atto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Questo capitolo di "Speranza Senza Redenzione" è pubblicato per il LAVIYUU DAY!**
> 
> **Benvenuti al LaviYu Festival, evento giunto alla sua ottava edizione!**
> 
> Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi. Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma, complice la morte totale del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. L'unico punto fermo Italiano restiamo noi del Black Order Forum, sebbene in disarmo; chiunque voglia partecipare semplicemente citi l'evento sul suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) per omaggiare la nostra coppia preferita.

 

**Capitolo 8 : Ultimo Atto**

 

Nella grande sala era improvvisamente calato il silenzio, dopo l'affermazione minacciosa appena proferita dal Consigliere, in quel suo tono freddo e noncurante. L'uomo appariva così sicuro del finale che avrebbe avuto l'udienza che presiedeva, da ostentare la crudeltà espressa dalle proprie parole spacciandola per giustizia.

“Morirete,” aveva detto senza alcuna emozione, neanche stesse parlando del tempo; Kanda si sentì ribollire dentro.

\- È esattamente questo il punto! - tuonò, assumendo una posizione di attacco.

Bookman scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Lavi, che avanzò di un passo, posando una mano sulla spalla di Kanda, facendogli capire che non era ancora il momento di tentare mosse disperate.

\- Ci volete indietro come Esorcisti? - domandò, sapendo esattamente quale tasto andava a toccare. - Accettate il nostro legame! Altrimenti, preferiamo morire che essere separati di nuovo.

\- Non facciamo concessioni agli eretici. - li informò un altro Consigliere in tono aspro. - Voi appartenete all'Ordine Oscuro, non avete diritto di contestare le nostre decisioni!

Kanda spostò lo sguardo in sequenza dal primo all'ultimo dei Crow che poteva controllare senza voltare la testa, Mugen pronta a colpire al minimo movimento dubbio. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Bookman che avanzava per protestare, subito zittito da un gesto imperioso di quella stessa mummia che aveva appena parlato.

\- _Tch._ \- gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre avvicinava la schiena a quella di Lavi, anch'egli pronto a difendersi.

\- Vi abbiamo controllato per due anni, lo faremo anche adesso. - disse l'ultimo Consigliere, chiamando poi in causa il Crow che era stato il sorvegliante di Kanda in quei due lunghi anni. - Non è forse vero, Ispettore Link?

La donna avanzò oltre il cerchio di guardie Crow, portandosi sotto gli scranni del consiglio.

\- A essere precisi, signori, Kanda è scappato appena ha scoperto che il suo amante era in vita. - dichiarò in tono piatto.

I Consiglieri si scambiarono sguardi confusi.

\- Cosa intende dire con questo? - chiese uno di loro a nome di tutti.

\- Kanda non si è mai sottomesso a voi. - rivelò la donna, ricevendo occhiate stizzite dai cinque anziani, sebbene nessuno interruppe la sua esposizione. - Ha cercato di restare ucciso in ogni scontro con gli Akuma, finché credeva Lavi morto; ed è fuggito immediatamente, quando, in qualche modo, gli è giunta notizia che era vivo.

Ci furono dei borbottii concitati fra i Consiglieri, che si protrassero per qualche minuto, prima che uno di loro rispondesse con una certa irritazione: - Perché non ci è stato riferito di questo!

\- Con il dovuto rispetto, cosa potevate fare? - obiettò l'Ispettore, mantenendo inalterata la propria compostezza. - Ordinargli di smettere? Imprigionarlo di nuovo? Avreste affidato a me il compito di impedire a Kanda di cercare la morte; compito che ho svolto anche senza disturbarvi per fare rapporto.

La donna rimase immobile sotto lo sguardo indagatore dei Consiglieri, in attesa della domanda successiva che le avrebbero posto. Non avrebbe mai creduto di arrivare a testimoniare in favore di Kanda e del suo amante, ma al punto in cui erano non poteva evitarlo. Non desiderava che il giovane fosse giustiziato, non più.

Lavi impiegò qualche momento a processare le informazioni appena ricevute; trattenne il fiato, abbassando la sua arma e voltandosi verso il giovane dietro di lui. Dovette afferrarlo per una spalla per ottenere che anch'egli si girasse a guardarlo, tanto era preso dai loro attuali nemici.

\- Cercavi di farti ammazzare? - sussurrò con orrore, supplicando con lo sguardo Kanda di negare. Lui esitò, un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso. - Yuu! - Lavi allora lo scosse appena. - Perché?

Non era certo quello il momento più adatto per discutere di una cosa del genere. Eppure, ecco che in un modo o nell'altro Lavi riusciva a trascinarlo con sé e a costringerlo a fornire anche quelle risposte che lui non avrebbe mai voluto dare. Kanda poteva leggere la dolorosa attesa nello sguardo di lui e quelli di coloro che li circondavano puntati addosso; e fu l'ultima goccia, quella che mandò in frantumi il suo autocontrollo.

\- Credevo fossi morto! - esplose, alzando involontariamente il tono della voce.

\- Silenzio!

L'ordine rimbombò nella sala, producendo un'eco sinistra. Entrambi gli accusati tacquero, le armi abbassate e l'attenzione ora rivolta al Consiglio, in attesa di udire ciò che quegli uomini spregevoli avrebbero deliberato.

\- Ispettore, state cercando di dirci che non ritenete possibile continuare a gestire Kanda? - fu chiesto invece alla donna, ancora ferma, immobile, davanti ai loro seggi dorati.

Lei prese un profondo respiro. Quello che stava per dire poteva rovinarla insieme a Kanda, eppure intendeva esporre ugualmente la sua soluzione per risolvere quella crisi.

\- Potete trarre le vostre conclusioni da soli, signori. Separateli, e cercheranno con qualunque mezzo di rivedersi; giustiziatene uno, e l'altro proverà a togliersi la vita a ogni occasione. - affermò. - Non avete scelta: li giustiziate entrambi oppure passate sopra all'accusa di sodomia e gli concedete, diciamo, una deroga.

Se ami qualcuno devi essere disposto a lasciarlo libero, dicevano; per lei era giunto il momento. Sapeva di non poter nutrire alcuna speranza e voleva che Kanda fosse felice.

L'esclamazione irata di uno dei Consiglieri la fece quasi trasalire.

\- Questo è inammissibile! - gridò l'uomo, le vene della fronte che gli pulsavano talmente da sembrare sul punto di esplodere da un attimo all'altro.

Un mormorio sommesso si sovrappose al rifiuto sdegnato del Consiglio.

\- Yuu... Hai davvero cercato di morire? - chiese ancora Lavi, l'espressione sinceramente addolorata. - Io ho sopportato di perderti perché tu vivessi anche per me, per quello che c'è fra noi! Credevo avresti fatto lo stesso...

Kanda roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Ne aveva abbastanza di quell'interrogatorio senza fine, se dovevano condannarli di nuovo che lo facessero in fretta, così non avrebbe dovuto anche subire le lamentele di Lavi!

\- Se ho provato a farmi ammazzare? - sibilò, fronteggiando il giovane a muso duro. - Ogni fottuta volta! - aggiunse a denti stretti. - Non intendo vivere un maledetto minuto senza di te! E lo rifarei senza alcun rimpianto! - pronunciò le ultime due frasi quasi gridando, il che riportò l'attenzione dei presenti su di loro.

\- Chiudete il becco, tutti e due! - s'intromise infine Bookman, che aveva assistito in silenzio allo svolgersi delle trattative, mantenendosi neutrale, in attesa del momento giusto per far valere le proprie ragioni. Quel preciso momento, appunto. - Questo risolve la questione, immagino. - sentenziò, un ghigno scaltro sul viso segnato dalle rughe. - Non vi ubbidiranno; mai. Come ha appena detto l'Ispettore Link, le vostre opzioni sono soltanto due: condanna ed esecuzione, ma in questo caso perdete due Esorcisti di indubbio valore, oppure grazia, però ciò significa avallare il loro Peccato. La decisione è vostra.

I cinque inviati del consiglio confabularono nuovamente fra loro in tono sempre più alterato. Era chiaro che avessero capito di trovarsi con le spalle al muro.

\- Bookman ha ragione, non possiamo privarci di nessun Esorcista... - disse il primo.

\- Come giustificheremo ciò che commettono con la Sede Centrale? - ritorse il secondo.

\- Non hanno bisogno di saperlo. Sono sicuro che qui alla Sede Europea possono gestire questa 'deroga' e mettere tutto a tacere. - suggerì il terzo.

\- Questi due hanno nascosto il loro crimine per chissà quanto senza destare sospetti, possono continuare. - puntualizzò il quarto.

\- Deroga sia. - annunciò infine il quinto.

Bookman distese le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto, congratulandosi mentalmente con sé stesso. Manipolare questi cinque idioti non poteva essere più facile per uno come lui. Avrebbe riavuto indietro il suo apprendista, anche se con uno scomodo compagno di letto incluso nel pacchetto.

\- Bene, saggia decisione. - si complimentò, annuendo in segno di approvazione. Scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Leverrier; l'uomo annuì, altrettanto soddisfatto. Due preziosi Esorcisti tornavano sotto il suo comando.

\- Ispettore, voi resterete qui. Kanda rimane affidato a voi, ne risponderete in tutto e per tutto. - continuò il portavoce del Consiglio.

\- Bookman, il vostro apprendista invece è responsabilità del clan. - ordinò invece uno degli altri membri. - Non fateci mai più sentir parlare di questa storia.

\- Siete congedati. - disse infine l'ultimo, con un grazioso cenno della mano grassoccia.

I due 'graziati' tirarono un lungo respiro di sollievo, scambiandosi occhiate complici, ma non osando abbracciarsi. Bookman rivolse a entrambi un eloquente cenno del capo, facendo strada.

Stavano per rompere il cerchio di guardie Crow che ancora li attorniava, quando il primo membro del Consiglio lo fermò.

\- Bookman - esordì in tono grave - gradiremmo parlarti ancora un momento in privato, riguardo l'abiura che i due Esorcisti dovranno sottoscrivere per poter essere perdonati. Il tuo apprendista e il suo... _amico_ aspetteranno nella sala adiacente con alcune delle guardie.

Alla menzione della parola 'abiura' Kanda si voltò di scatto, lanciando uno sguardo di sfida alle cinque cariatidi paciosamente sedute sui rispettivi scranni. I suoi lineamenti s'irrigidirono per un momento, quindi fece per aprire bocca e dir loro ciò che meritavano, quando venne afferrato da dietro e zittito con una mano. Lavi lo fissò con aria quasi spaventata, tirandolo verso di sé.

\- Shh, Yuu, con calma... - disse a bassa voce all'orecchio di lui. - Non dovrai firmare nessun documento, penserà a tutto il vecchio. Lascialo fare, va bene? - Kanda annuì, sebbene i suoi occhi continuassero ad avere una luce truce. La mano che gli copriva la bocca si allontanò, ricadendogli sulla spalla, mentre Lavi continuava a tenerlo agganciato per il collo con il gomito. Gli sorrise, prima di aggiungere: - È solo una formalità.

Il Crow incaricato di sorvegliare Kanda s'avvicinò, facendo cenno di seguirlo e altre due guardie si avviarono dietro di loro. Una volta nella sala adiacente a quella in cui gli inviati del Consiglio si erano riuniti, una delle guardie Crow si sfilò il cappuccio, mostrando il suo volto e prendendo in disparte quella che aveva testimoniato poco prima in favore dei due imputati.

\- Ann, perché? - chiese; la donna non rispose, anzi voltò il viso leggermente di lato, evitando d'incontrare lo sguardo di lui. - Annabel Link, rispondi a tuo fratello, per la miseria! - disse questi fra i denti, contenendo il volume della voce così che nessun altro a parte lei lo udisse. - Perché hai difeso un... due sod... - s'interruppe, notando che l'espressione di lei era diventata d'un tratto proibitiva. Aveva usato quella parola lei stessa in diverse occasioni, perché adesso le dava fastidio sentirla? - Due eretici. - concluse, scuotendo leggermente la sorella per le spalle.

Lei rimase in silenzio, l'aria mortificata, come se si sentisse in colpa. In colpa per cosa? Cos'era successo? Possibile che... si fosse affezionata a Kanda più del dovuto? Sapeva di dover mantenere le distanze, che diventare troppo intima del suo sorvegliato poteva portare a non essere più obiettivi nel compiere il proprio dovere.

\- Mi dispiace, Howard. - disse infine lei, scuotendo piano la testa. Gli offrì un sorriso mesto, e lui capì che quello che domandava di sapere forse era troppo grave per poter essere detto.

\- Ann... - mormorò, non sapendo che altro dire.

\- Chiederò di essere rimossa da questo incarico. - annunciò lei, scrollando le spalle.

A quelle parole Howard Link sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, aspettando che la sorella glie ne spiegasse la ragione. Lei si girò verso Kanda, incerta se comunicargli ora la sua decisione oppure aspettare un sostituto, ma il giovane le dava le spalle; incontrò invece lo sguardo di Lavi, che la osservava con interesse.

Appariva curioso, probabilmente di sapere come avesse potuto sopravvivere due anni insieme a Kanda senza farsi ammazzare da lui, ma la sua espressione cambiò di colpo dopo che lei si fu voltata.

Fece un passo in avanti, poi si fermò, il sorriso sul suo viso che lasciava il posto a un'aria dispiaciuta. Come se sapesse, come se avesse letto in quell'attimo che l'aveva guardata in faccia il segreto che nascondeva nel cuore.

\- Lavi? - Kanda si era reso conto in quel momento che l'altro giovane guardava altrove; vide che era rivolto verso il suo guardiano e gli strattonò un braccio per riscuoterlo. Lavi gli sorrise, con quel suo sorriso ebete che non mancava mai di mandarlo in bestia.

Kanda sbuffò, contrariato, e fece per avvicinarsi ai due Crow. Link vide la sorella irrigidirsi ed ebbe conferma dei suoi sospetti.

\- L'ammazzo... - mormorò Howard Link con rabbia, stringendo i pugni e apprestandosi a lanciarsi su Kanda.

\- No! - proibì lei, prendendolo per un braccio e costringendolo a tornare a guardarla. - Non è colpa sua, Howard. Solo mia.

Forse aveva ragione a volersene andare, dopotutto, se davvero aveva permesso che i suoi sentimenti avessero il sopravvento.

\- Non credevo che avresti parlato in nostro favore. - disse Kanda, nella voce un lieve indizio di meraviglia.

 _"Nemmeno io_ ," voleva rispondere la donna, invece si limitò a scrollare le spalle, mostrandosi indifferente. Anche lei sapeva fingere, se necessario.

\- Lo so. - disse semplicemente.

\- Grazie.

Nell'udire una parola di ringraziamento provenire dalla bocca di Kanda fu il fratello di lei a sollevare un sopracciglio con aria sorpresa. Stava per iniziare a interrogare Kanda per bene riguardo il suo comportamento durante il periodo in cui era sotto la sorveglianza della sorella, quando Bookman li raggiunse, interrompendo bruscamente la conversazione.

\- Voi due, con me. - ordinò, il tono severo e l'espressione indecifrabile.

\- Com'è andata là dentro, vecchio? - volle sapere subito Lavi; ricevette in risposta un'occhiata molto scontenta.

\- Le vostre malefatte sono state cancellate - disse l'uomo - ma ora devi prendere una decisione. È l'unica ragione per cui ti ho aiutato.

Lavi lo fissò. Sapeva bene a cosa il vecchio si stesse riferendo e sapeva anche che la sua risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta affatto. Cionondimeno, non intendeva cambiarla. Sentì Kanda stringergli forte il braccio.

\- Non voglio lasciare né Yuu, né il clan. - rispose, sostenendo lo sguardo del mentore. - Sono sicuro che possiamo far funzionare le cose. Yuu non ha legami che con l'Ordine Oscuro; se viene con noi a fine guerra la storia non sarà inquinata.

Bookman scosse la testa, contrariato. Cocciuti tutti e due; tuttavia, non nutriva dall'inizio l'illusione che, dopo quanto aveva fatto per riunirsi a lui, Lavi rinunciasse a Kanda. Ora non gli restava che testare la reale determinazione dietro le sue parole.

\- Non puoi avere entrambe le cose. - ammonì, le labbra divenutegli una linea sottilissima sul volto.

Lavi rispose con un sorriso scaltro, come se avesse previsto la dichiarazione del vecchio mentore. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi il sorriso sul viso di Lavi s'allargò; Bookman sollevò un sopracciglio, in attesa, con l'aria di chi si aspetta di ricevere una richiesta impossibile. Le regole del clan erano molto chiare in proposito, il suo apprendista ne era perfettamente conscio, eppure voleva piegarle, come aveva fatto per quelle dell'Ordine Oscuro.

\- Sono sicuro di sì. Mettimi alla prova. - chiese infatti.

Lavi era un ottimo successore per il clan. Possedeva tutte le qualità richieste per i compiti cui un Bookman era destinato; non aveva mai inteso di perderlo, però sperava di poterlo dissuadere da questa follia. A quanto pareva si era sbagliato e non poteva evitare il compromesso. Con qualche accorgimento, nemmeno il clan avrebbe mai saputo di quella piccola 'trasgressione', considerò Bookman.

\- Staremo a vedere. - disse, prendendo Lavi per un orecchio. Lo trascinò con sé, seguito in silenzio da Kanda, il quale non appariva troppo contento di doverlo 'dividere' con il vecchio, a giudicare dallo sbuffo seccato che gli era appena sfuggito dalle labbra.

Tutti contenti e nessuno soddisfatto, come si suol dire.

 

 

Appena fuori della stanza li attendeva la sezione scientifica al gran completo con Komui in testa, ogni Esorcista presente al Quartier Generale in quel momento e persino un nutrito gruppetto di Finders.

\- Che hanno detto? - chiese una fanciulla con indosso l'uniforme di Esorcista, i lineamenti orientali contratti in un'espressione preoccupata, scansando un ciuffo del suo caschetto di capelli neri dietro un orecchio.

\- Siamo liberi, Lenalee. - rispose Lavi, offrendo a tutti uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi di circostanza. - Siamo di nuovo a casa.

Un uomo dalla carnagione scura, alto e magro ma con un fisico atletico, emerse dal gruppetto di scienziati, sorridendo dietro i suoi bizzarri occhiali a specchio.

\- Meraviglioso! - esclamò. - Ho giusto preparato qualcosa di speciale, seguitemi in caffetteria!

Tutti i presenti espressero in coro incondizionata approvazione per la proposta del cuoco, attorniando Lavi per dirgli quanto fossero felici di vederlo vivo, di riavere lui e Kanda lì con loro. Il giovane appariva frastornato dal ricevere tante manifestazioni di affetto. Si voltò verso Bookman, che scrollò le spalle, a significare un burbero 'fai come ti pare'.

\- Lavi! - lo chiamò Allen, tirandolo per un braccio. - Andiamo!

Kanda si limitò a fissare il comitato dei festeggiamenti con aria contrariata. Se c'era una cosa che non sopportava erano le feste di bentornato. Così, quando vide Lavi praticamente trascinato via, incrociò le braccia al petto, sbuffando irritato.

\- _Tch_.

Diede loro le spalle, con l'intenzione di rintanarsi nella propria stanza, ma aveva fatto soltanto un passo che una voce a lui ben nota lo richiamò.

\- Yuu! - esclamò Lavi, il tono piuttosto deluso. Kanda si voltò a metà, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria molto eloquente, ma l'idiota continuò a insistere. - Non hai più bisogno di comportarti così, sai? Ormai non è più un segreto. Vieni...

Lavi tese le braccia verso di lui, l'espressione speranzosa. Doveva cedere? Kanda scosse la testa e curvò le labbra in un lieve sorriso. Sarebbe stata dura abituarsi a questo. Emise un altro rumoroso sbuffo di disapprovazione, lanciando a Lavi un'occhiataccia. Lentamente, si girò del tutto, tornando sui propri passi e, quando ebbe raggiunto il giovane, gli permise di abbracciarlo.

 

_Questo è il punto in cui volevo arrivare._

_Ci sarà sempre qualcosa che potrà essere lasciata indietro, ma io non voglio dimenticare._

_Non il nostro sogno, non le tue parole... o il battito del nostro cuore._

_Bentornato._

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note Finali:**  
> 
> (1) L'asta verticale che compone la croce è chiamata 'Stipes', stipite.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> La storia è collocata appena dopo il combattimento con il primo Level 4 e Lulubell all'interno della torre del Quartier Generale Europeo, nel momento in cui è stata presa la decisione di abbandonarlo perché compromesso.


End file.
